Ordeal of Darkness
by BlackWolfOfTheTurks
Summary: Sequel to 'Wings of Love'. Tsubasa has just begun picking up his life when Ryuga's 'parting gift' begins to emerge. The World Championships have been announced, and he is one of the chosen bladers. And someone else has their sight set on him...
1. We'll go together

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN BEYBLADE OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS. THIS IS JUST A FAN-MADE STORY!

Kendra beamed down at her creation with extreme content, her dark eyes shining with satisfaction as she studied the intricate details of the chocolate assortment she had just made. She felt so proud that she had actually made a home-cooked present for her darling, something that would surely cheer him up a bit. After all the nightmarish events that had taken place lately, they had both been deeply traumatised, especially him.

Tsubasa...she loved him so much! Her feelings for him were unimaginable! He was so perfect in every way: angelically beautiful from the outside, with a warm and genuine personality on the inside. He was one of the sweetest and most loving people she knew, and he had such a heart of gold! His eyes spoke a million words, his smile expressed the warmest of emotions. He was every girl's dream...

And yet, people had hurt him enough to destroy him from the inside out.

As a child, he had been bullied to the extremes, and it had gotten worse when his parents died in his early teenage years. Now about a month and a half ago, he had been kidnapped while carrying out an undercover investigation on the Dark Nebula, an evil organisation with plans to rule the world. Their leader Doji had tortured him into insanity, but the worst part was when he tried to kill him by burning him alive in an abandoned barn. Had Kendra not managed to find him in time, well, she hardly wanted to even imagine the consequences...

But that's all over now, She thought: I have to be strong for him. I must help him overcome his trauma! If I don't then he'll end up falling into a deep depression, and that won't do us any good.

Kendra pulled open the overhead cupboard door, took out a box and began sorting the freshly made chocolates inside it. She was only beginning to learn to cook, but it was something she found very romantic so she wanted to sharpen out her skills a bit. This was her first attempt for a gift, and she wanted it to be a surprise. She had found one of her mother's old cookbooks which had been a wedding present and began sifting through the yellowing pages, trying to find a nice recipe. Finally, after several intense decision-making, she decided to make cookie and cream heart-shaped chocolates. She knew Tsubasa had a sweet tooth just like she did, so she knew he would be very pleased with them.

After she had organised them in neat rows within the box, she rinsed her hands in the kitchen sink and went to find some wrapping paper. She found a white one adorned with red and magenta roses, cut out the appropriate size and wrapped it around the box, sealing it with glossy, red ribbon. As soon as she finished, she placed the box in a bag and headed out of the house, eager to go see her precious.

It was funny, when she thought about how she had actually come across him. The situation was so coincidental that it was actually unbelievable! She recalled the day she had been returning home when she had heard the sound of clashing blades, and identified the noise to be that of beyblading. Following the promising sound had taken her to a group of children her age, beyblading together and having so much fun that it made her heart soar just by observing them. One of them had spotted her and they had fast become friends, and a short while after that, Mr. Perfect had come along, sending her heart into a flurry and making her smile as though she was winning the lottery twice every 30 seconds! He had changed her life, they all had. Her loneliness had been discarded to be replaced with love and friendship the likes of which she had never so much as gotten a taste of before. For that, she would be eternally grateful.

And now, here she stood outside his home. It was nothing special, just a small house next to the woods with only one storey and a small back garden. But it was cosy and had everything he needed, and that was enough for him. Taking a deep breath, she lifted her fist and knocked on the wooden door, waiting excitedly. After a short while, she heard footsteps approaching on the other side and soon after the door opened to reveal Tsubasa himself. His hair was flowing loosely behind his back, shimmering softly in the morning light, and his golden eyes smiled warmly back at her. He also wore his usual brown, sleeveless shirt and cream loose-fitting pants together with a pair of brown leather boots and matching fingerless gloves.

"Well well, must be my lucky day..." he said teasingly, smiling down at her.

"Hiya honey!" Kendra chirped happily: "Guess what? I got something for you!"

"Really? What is it?" he asked curiously.

"Surprise!" she shouted gleefully, holding out her gift.

"Hey thanks! Come on in!" he said happily, taking the wrapped-up box from her. As they went inside, he tore off the wrapping paper and opened the box, beaming at the sight of heart-shaped chocolates arranged in neat rows.

"Wow! They're beautiful! Did you make them yourself?" he asked, picking one and popping it into his mouth.

"Yeah! I made them all by myself! I hope you like them!" Kendra felt a blush creep up her neck. It was unbelievable that she still actually blushed when he spoke to her, even after all this time!

"Mmm, they're so delicious! I've never tasted anything so sweet!" he exclaimed, relishing the smooth texture of the chocolate as it melted in his mouth.

"I'm glad you like it," Kendra smiled, closing the distance between them. He was so darn irresistible! She reached up and kissed him tenderly on the cheek until he turned and placed his lips on hers. The fresh taste of chocolate on them made it so much sweeter, she kissed him back contentedly, stroking his soft hair while pulling him against her.

"I love you..." he whispered, nuzzling her nose with his.

"Me too," she said, playing with a few stray locks on his forehead. He was so beautiful, so gentle and caring, so innocent, she just wanted to protect him, to hold him in her arms and kiss him all day, caress him and watch over him. And if anyone ever dared to hurt him again, she would certainly make them regret it!

"You know," he said when they finally broke apart and began making their way into the kitchen: "Ryo Hagane informed me that he's been appointed president of the WBBA."

"Woah! Really?" Kendra asked.

"Yeah! And apparently, he's chosen Hikaru as his assistant. They said that they're planning a Beyblade World Chamionship tournament, and that they'll be selecting six members for team Japan!"

"Wow! That's so awesome! I really wish you and I would be chosen! That'd be so cool! We'd travel the world together, it'll be perfect! We could get a break from all the nasty goings-on!" said Kendra.

"Yeah! And the tournament selection will be held pretty soon, so we both have to do our best!" said Tsubasa.

"Oh we are soooo gonna qualify! You'll see! You're the best blader ever, I know you'll do it!" said Kendra.

"Thanks Kendra, and you'll be coming with me, you'll see!" said Tsubasa: "I can help you in your training if you'd like."

"Y-you'd really help me? Wow, man you're the best!" Kendra flung her arms around him, burying her face in his chest. He chuckled as he stroked her black locks, running his fingers through their smooth texture. She was his beautiful angel, and no one would ever separate them. Never...


	2. Crabby 'n' Captain Capri

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN BEYBLADE OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS. THIS IS JUST A FAN-MADE STORY!

Ryo watched the hundreds of bladers battling each other below their window, like tiny multi-coloured dots grouped around the large yellow bowls that were the beystadiums. Meanwhile, Hikaru scribbled the details of the ongoing matches on her clipboard, observing the heated competition.

"Say, Hikaru, don't you wish you were out there?" Ryo asked suddenly, turning his gaze towards his young assistant.

"Hm? Oh, uh well, to tell you the truth, I've kinda given up on beyblading...I'm not sure if I'll ever even pick up Aquario again in fact..." she answered rather sadly.

"Why? You should never give up you know," he said: "You're a very determined blader, why do you cease to try?"

"I keep losing. My mother encouraged me to become the number 1 blader, and she entrusted that wish with me before her death...But I couldn't even fulfill it. I don't deserve to beyblade any longer," Hikaru lowered her head sadly and closed her eyes, the memory of her mother stroking her cool blue hair on her death bed still clear in her mind, as though it had happened only that morning.

"Hey, I'm sure your mother wouldn't want you to give up beyblading you know," Ryo placed a gentle hand on her shoulder, giving her an encouraging smile: "She'd want you to keep trying until you succeeded. Only by giving up are you truly closing the door on success. Victory can never be achieved by throwing in the towel."

"I-I guess you're right," Hikaru sniffled, wiping the tears from her eyes: "But not now, I can't resume beyblading yet. Until I'm ready, I'll help out other bladers as best as I can. Count on it!"

"That's the spirit!" Ryo flashed her a thumbs-up and the two returned to watching the remainder of the competition.

"Libraaaa!" Yu hollered, watching as his lime green beyblade sent its opponent flying out of the dish. The blonde boy crossed his arms and puffed out air, pouting in frustration: "This is soooo boring! Where's the fun if I keep beating everyone so easily?"

"Striker! Finish him off!" Masamune yelled in the stadium to his right, who looked like he was scoring much more promising opponents.

"Hey no fair! I wanna battle you now! Come on come on battle me! Battle me!" Yu shook his fists in a desperate attempt to get noticed, bouncing up and down before him.

"Hey take it easy would ya? I promised I'd battle that girl over there. I'll take you on later, 'k?" Masamune waved at the kid before rushing off in the direction of a pretty blonde girl in a white dress who was waiting next to an identical boy in a red suit.

"Hey look! It's Teru and his 'prima donna'!" Gingka suddenly appeared next to Yu, grinning over at the pair of blondes that Masamune was battling.

"Huh? Teru? Prima donna? Wha'?" Yu spluttered confusedly.

"That guy in the red suit used to be a world famous ballerina, but one day he broke his ankle in an accident on-stage and he was unable to dance ever again! But that girl next to him gave him the beyblade he now owns as a gift, 'Earth Virgo', and from that day on he transferred his dancing technique onto Beyblading!" Gingka explained.

"Really? Cool! I wanna battle him!" Yu piped up, beginning to make a run towards the blonde, but he had only moved four steps when he saw Masamune's Striker knocking Virgo out of the beystadium!

"Noooooo! That's not faaaiiirrr!" Yu began shouting angrily, tearing at his hair.

"Hurry up guys! The competition's almost over! Bu-bu-bu-bull!" Benkei said gruffly as he moved next to them.

"Yeah! How are you all doing?" Kendra approached them excitedly, her delicate black locks strewn around her heart-shaped face.

"We're doin' juuuuust fine thank you!" Gingka beamed at her, placing his hands on his hips: "Pegasus and I are soooo gonna win it all!"

"Craaabbyyy! Huhuhuhu!" a high-pitched voice suddenly screeched, making them all jump.

"Huh? What the-?" Kendra stared wide-eyed at the guy who stood before them, a huge grin painted on his pasty face which was framed by curly, bottle green locks of hair that resembled seaweed. He wore a torn up cape that flower behind him, and he held up his hands on each side of his head, clicking his fingers in a scissor motion.

"Tetsuya!" Gingka cried out.

"Whaddya want pal?" Benkei growled angrily.

"Chill out my little crabby friends! I just wanted to take on one of ya little scuttling crabs! Pretty please crab?" he blinked his eyes in a falsely cute manner, grinning up at them.

"Weird guy!" Kendra said out loud, staring at the strange young man as if he was a Martian.

"You think so, do you girl crab? Well then pinchy, care ta battle little ol' Watarigani?" Tetsuya clicked his fingers eagerly, evidently hoping for a yes.

"Uuhhh, s-sure?" Kendra made to take out her launcher, but Benkei said: "W-wait! There's something you should know Kendra! This guy's known for cheating! Big time!"

"Yeah! Be careful!" Gingka piped up.

"Thanks! Will do! Ready then, uh, crab?" Kendra turned to face Tetsuya as he whipped out his launcher and cackled naughtily.

"Ready's in this crab's vocrabulary! Let's go then pinchy! 3! 2! 1! Let it RIIIIIIIIIIP!" Tetsuya sang as he launched out his rust-orange beyblade.

"Go Hydra!" Kendra shouted as she watched her piano-black bey slamming into Tetsuya's.

"Mad Gasher!" Tetsuya hollered, squinting eagerly at his bey.

"Go Kendra! Show 'im how it's done!" a familiar voice said.

"Unh! Tsubasa!" Kendra beamed at the gorgeous boy behind her, his golden eyes silently cheering her on.

"Ah! Look! Look up there! What's that crab?" Tetsuya shouted suddenly, pointed madly at the roof.

"Don't look! Don't look!" Benkei and Gingka shouted just as Kendra was about to raise her head.

"Yeah! It's a trap!" Benkei cried.

"Oh, so this is how you do it huh? Nifty," Kendra sent her bey slamming into his, undeterred by his desperate pointing.

"It's a ginormous spider crab! Look! Look, please?" Tetsuya hopped on the spot, his attention more focused on diverting hers than in actually fighting.

"Hydra! Get him!" Kendra ordered.

"W-wait! Listen to this! Once upon a crab-" Tetsuya began, but Kendra aimed one final blow into his bey and sent it soaring out of the stadium.

"CRABBA WHAT?" Tetsuya screamed, clutching at his stringy hair.

"Phew! That was the most breathtaking battle I've ever had!" Kendra sighed, picking up her Hydra.

"There! That oughtta teach ya!" Benkei shouted gleefully.

"When will the world stop hurting this poor old crab? O the humanity! The humanity, crab!" Tetsuya whined, banging his fists on the ground.

"You know, I've never in my life met a weirder crab-I mean guy like you," Kendra giggled.

"Really crab?" Tetsuya stood up, staring down at his beyblade.

"Cheating won't get you anywhere pal. Try relying on your own skills instead. Oh heh, and you don't seem like a bad guy," Kendra laughed.

"He kinda is," said Benkei.

"No pinchy! I'm a good crab! Really! But life was never fair with this poor ol' crab! My best friend betrayed me, and so I was forced to turn against the sea, never to trust another crab again!" Tetsuya placed his hand on his forehead in a dramatic fashion.

"Aaww, that's too bad. But y'know, we could be your friends if you'd let us! You just don't have to cheat all the time, or people can't trust you!" said Kendra.

"Hmmmm, I don't know crab! I think I'll scuttle away for now and think it over. Until next time crab!" Tetsuya waved wildly before skipping away, muttering the word 'scuttle' as he went.

As soon as he was out of earshot, the group immediately burst out laughing uncontrollably.

"Well I won't be forgetting him anytime soon!" Kendra laughed, wiping tears from her eyes.

"Y-yeah! I swear he never changes!" Gingka chuckled.

"Hands up dudes!" a rough voice suddenly said. Their laughter subsided and they turned to see a short boy in a long black and white coat. His hair was arranged in a large, blonde afro, and he was suckling a lollipop noisily.

"Now who's this guy?" Yu whined in exasperation: "This place is full of weirdos!"

"Hey! Who ya callin' weirdo?" the guy snapped, setting down his briefcase: "Name's Tobio pal, but I prefer it if ya call me Captain Capri!"

"Captian Capri! Let's battle-!" Benkei began, but Yu jumped in and yelled: "-Nooooo waaaay! It's my turn! Mine mine mine!"

"Easy kid! Let's go, an' don't take me lightly!" Tobio began setting up his launcher while suckling madly on his lollipop. Then he attached a cam with a red tinted lens to his left eye and began pointing his launcher at the beystadium, calculating the angle of his launch.

"2! 4! 3! Correction! 0,2,8, target lock!" By now, Tobio was lying on his stomach, his launcher aimed at the dish.

"What the? What are you doing down there?" Yu demanded.

"Zip it and let's go!" Tobio grunted. Evidently, this wasn't the first time someone had asked him about his strange launching position.

"If you say so pal. 3, 2, 1, Let it riiiiiip!" Yu launched his beyblade into the stadium as watched aghast as it sent Capricorn flying out of the dish in split seconds!

"Damn! Wrong angle!" Tobio banged his fist on the ground in frustration.

"Whaaaaat? Noooooooooo! That's so boring boring BORING!" Yu screamed angrily as the others laughed.


	3. Voice of Darkness

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN BEYBLADE OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS. THIS IS JUST A FAN-MADE STORY!

Battle after battle, opponents were continuously eliminated, and finally the competition arrived at an end.

"Okay boys and girls! Time's up! Everyone stand clear of the beystadiums and listen up well. According to the points you all racked up with each win, or dropped with each loss, I'm going to announce the five beybladers who are at the top of the chart, and who will be making up Team Japan!" Ryo declared from the above stands.

"Oh man! I'm so stoked!" Gingka gritted his teeth excitedly, squeezing his eyes shut as he waited impatiently for the names of the top five.

"Alright! So, the first blader to emerge victorious is...Gingka Hagane!" Ryo shouted as Gingka began screaming and bouncing on the spot, his fists flailing in mid-air.

"Woooohooooooo! Alriiiight! I did it! I did it guys! Woooooo!" he hollered.

"Way to go, Gingka!" Madoka shouted from amidst the cheering crowd.

"The second blader to make it to the team is...Masamune Kadoya!"

"Yeeeeaaaaaahhh!" Masamune yelled: "Who's the man? Who's the man? That's me! I'm the man! I'm the number 1 bladeeeeer!"

"Excuse me, but I'M the number 1 blader pal! I came first!" Gingka protested.

"Yeah yeah! Whaaaaatever!" Masamune waved him off.

"The third blader is...Kendra!"

"Oh my gosh! I did it! I actually did it guys!" Kendra shouted happily.

"Awesome job, Kendra!" Tsubasa congratulated her.

"Yeah! That's so cool Ken-Ken!" Yu piped up.

"Now attention all bladers, the following two bladers that I shall call out in a moment will both be on team Japan, however, they must compete in a battle to decide which one will go as the sub member! Clear?"

"Sub? I don't wanna be a sub!" Yu shouted angrily.

"Gee, you sure are making it obvious that you're gonna qualify!" Masamune exclaimed.

"Oh I am! You'll see! And I want Tsubasa with me too! He can be the sub!" said Yu.

"Uhh, I'm not really sure if that's a compliment or an insult," Tsubasa chuckled.

"The two remaining bladers who will be going with team Japan are...Tsubasa Otori and Yu Tendo!"

"Yeeeeaaaaahhh! Prepare to be the sub, Tsubasa!" Yu screamed excitedly.

"Oh we'll see about that, kiddo!" Tsubasa laughed happily.

"This is gonna be the best! The best I tell you! We are sooooo gonna wipe the floor with everyone!" Kendra squealed.

"Yeah! Hi5 man!" Masamune shouted as he hi-fived Kendra.

"Tsubasa and Yu, please make your way to the central beystadium in the next door arena. All the unqualified bladers may remain to watch the battle. I thank everyone for competing and congratulate them on giving it their all! Good luck everyone!" Ryo finished as everyone cheered.

"I wonder who'll win?" Hikaru wondered out loud as she watched the bladers filing out of the arena below them.

"Indeed. They are both immensely strong bladers. Tsubasa is extremely skilled in strategy whilst Yu is big on stamina and confidence. I'd say this could go either way," said Ryo, advancing towards the office door: "Come, let's go watch them."

"On it!" Hikaru arranged the hem of her royal blue skirt and walked out of the office, her heart secretly wishing that it was her out there. But as long as her friends were happy, as long as they gave it their best, she was more than satisfied.

"Bladers, take your positions!" the Blader DJ yelled as Tsubasa and Yu walked up to the stadium and stood facing each other on opposite sides.

"Good luck guys! Give it your all!" Kendra shouted from the crowd.

"Man! This is gonna be sweet! I can't wait!" Madoka flipped open her laptop and targeted the webcam towards the stadium, zooming in for a detailed view.

"Bladers ready?" the DJ asked.

"Don't take it so bad Tsubasa, subs still get to battle sometimes!" Yu said as he stuck out his launcher and attached Libra to it.

"Really? You'd do well to keep that in mind then," said Tsubasa.

"3...2...1...Let it riiiiiiiip!" the crowd shouted as Libra and Eagle were launched into the stadium.

"Go Libra! Attack!" Yu ordered.

"Eagle! Dodge now!" Tsubasa shouted as his beyblade began swerving around Libra's attempted strikes.

"Aw hey! Hold still! Arrgghh!" Yu growled in frustration.

"Tsubasa likes to play around before going all out, and he knows that Yu is the exact opposite so he's using that to his advantage!" said Madoka.

"Woah! So cool!" said Gingka.

"I'm hungry," said Masamune as he fished out a bag of potato chips and began indulging in it.

"Masamune! Aren't you excited?" asked Madoka.

"Mm, mfyeah, buff, I'mf fungry!" he tried saying as he repeatedly crammed the crisps into his already packed mouth.

"Why didn't I doubt that?" said Madoka.

"Alright Tsubasa! This has gone on long enough! I'm ending this right now! Libra! Sonic Buster!" Yu shouted as a blinding stream of multi-coloured light shot up from his beyblade, drowning everything in a bright green glow and releasing a deafening screech.

"Ahh! What's that?" Gingka shouted, clamping his hands over his ears.

"It's a supersonic wave, it has the ability to rapidly decrease Earth Eagle's rotation! If Eagle touches Libra it's all over!" said Madoka.

"You're gonna be the sub, Tsubasa! It's all over!" Yu shouted, laughing in evident relief as though he had already won the battle.

Tsubasa stared wide-eyed at the light show before him, watching his beyblade desperately struggling against the wavelengths being emitted by Libra. His heart clenched in his chest and he knew there was no way out.

No way to win...

_'Giving up...Tsubasa?'_

"Huh?" Tsubasa spun around as he heard the raspy voice addressing him, so evil and yet, so familiar...

'Are you really going to keep losing all your miserable life?'

"W-who's that? Who's t-there?" Tsubasa asked fearfully.

_'Think of how everyone will laugh at you when you lose. Think of how humiliated you'll be when people hear you're just a sub...You will be so much lesser than your friends...Everyone will look down on you, as they have throughout your life...You want that to happen again?'_

"Unh, s-stop! Stop it! Please leave me alone!" Tsubasa gasped, a bead of sweat trickling down his face.

"Huh? Yo Tsubasa? You okay or what?" Yu called out across the stadium, a confused look in his eyes.

_'He's taunting you, playing with you, he hates you...'_

"N-no! That's, that's not true!" Tsubasa's voice began to quiver.

_'They all hate you, they're all just using you. Nobody will ever want you for who you are, they only want your power. You are just a pathetic, weak boy. A boy without anyone to love or care for him. You are all alone...all alone!'_

"Stop! Stop it! Stop it, I'm begging you please, stop it!" Tsubasa screamed, clutching his hair in desperation.

"What's wrong with him?" Kendra began to panic.

"I-I don't know! He looks...afraid!" Gingka stated.

"Huh? B-but I can't stop it! We're battling here!" Yu thought that Tsubasa was asking him to stop. Because nobody could hear that cold, deathly voice. That voice from hell...

"I won't lose! You hear me? I WON'T LOSE!" Tsubasa bellowed as a hideous violet aura encased his body, pulsing into his beyblade. Eagle began exploding with black power, releasing it all at Libra and stifling the sonic waves.

"I will never be humiliated again! Never! NEVEEEEER!" Tsubasa appeared to have completely lost it, screaming wildly and growling with a murderous rage.

"Aaahh! Stop Tsubasa! Stop! We're just battling here, as friends, remember? I'm not humiliating you! I was just goofing around! You know me!" Yu yelled, worried at this sudden behaviour.

"Liar! You're all just liars! You hate me! And I hate you!" Tsubasa sent the dark energy crashing into Libra, jamming its spin track to a halt and sending it soaring out of the stadium. It crashed onto the floor and lay defeated, as the dark force slowly began to subside.

Tsubasa sucked in deep breaths, fear gripping his insides. What was he doing? What had he done? Had he really lost control like that? Had he really said...that he hated them?

"Tsubasa!" Yu shouted as the teen fell onto his knees, his silver hair dishevelled around him. He was moaning and gasping, fear flooding his dull gold eyes.

"Hey! Tsubasa! What's wrong? Are you okay?" Yu wrapped his tiny arms around his friend, hugging him fiercely.

"Unh...Y-Yu?" he stuttered, trembling wildly.

"I don't hate you! You're my best friend! I swear I was only kidding!" Yu began sobbing, pulling Tsubasa towards him.

"I-I'm sorry...I didn't mean to say all that...I don't know why I even...Someone was talking to me...He wouldn't stop..." Tsubasa's head was throbbing and he realised that his beyblade had long since stopped spinning. But it didn't feel like a win...

"No one was talking to you! I was the only one down here!" said Yu.

"B-but I heard him...He said no one cared about me...He said you were all using me..." tears began to fall down his cheeks, the pain in his heart stabbing him like a poisonous knife.

"That's not true! We all care about you! We're your friends, I promise that on everything I hold dear, we are NOT using you!" Yu buried his face in Tsubasa's shirt, sobbing with the worry of seeing his friend like this.

"I know, I'm sorry...I'm so sorry!" Tsubasa burst out crying, crushing Yu to his chest and embracing him fiercely. The crowd was silent, everyone staring at the show that none of them had bargained for.

"We have to get down there! We have to help him! Come on!" Kendra jumped up from her seat and the others followed after her as they rushed down the stairs towards their broken friend.


	4. Gan Gan Galaxy

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN BEYBLADE OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS. THIS IS JUST A FAN-MADE STORY!

A couple of minutes later, Tsubasa had been taken by his friends to their locker room so that he could calm down. He sat on the bench next to Kendra, who was lovingly stroking his soft silver hair.

"So, what you're saying is, you were hearing someone talking to you?" Gingka asked confusedly.

"Yes. And I...he sounded so, familiar..." Tsubasa's voice was almost a hoarse whisper, the sickening experience still vivid in his mind, alive in his heart.

"Familiar? In what sense?" asked Kendra.

"I don't know. I was so shocked, I couldn't even tell...I can't understand why I..." Tsubasa lowered his head, trying to conceal the tears that threatened to spill.

"Hey! Hold on a sec! I think I know what might've caused it!" Yu said suddenly.

"You do?" asked Masamune.

"Yeah! Of course! Remember when Ryuga attacked you and said that he gave you a 'parting gift'? What if this is what he did?" said Yu.

"Huh? Ryuga?" Gingka wasn't understanding.

"He's right...The dark energy from L-Drago, it must've emerged from within you and manifested into your fears!" said Kendra.

"Uh, hello? Not understanding here guys!" Gingka protested.

"On the night that Doji was arrested, Ryuga attacked me outside in the woods. We battled, and he began feeding his dark energy into my body. He said it was a 'parting gift' he was leaving with me, to ruin my life even when he wasn't there..." Tsubasa explained sadly.

"Man...why didn't you tell us?" asked Gingka.

"What was the use? We didn't want to worry you and spoil the celebrations. Besides, we didn't even know what would happen..." said Kendra.

"I just can't understand...Why won't everyone just leave me alone? Why is everyone so desperate to destroy me? Why do all these things happen to me? What the hell have I ever even done to deserve this?" tears of pain and anger began trickling down Tsubasa's cheeks as he gritted his teeth against the overwhelming emotion.

"Sometimes, life doesn't seem fair...but, it's kind enough to give you friends, and people who love and care about you," Kendra tried to bear the stabbing pain in her heart as she watched the person she loved most in the world breaking down, crying and whimpering like a vulnerable child. Constant traumas had turned him into a pathetic weakling, sucked out all forms of strength from his body and left him to suffer alone, with only darkness as his company. It was a very cruel life he was being forced to lead, and now she realised just how serious she should take this: helping him get back on his feet.

"Hey, Tsubasa," Gingka placed a tentative hand on the boy's shoulder: "Listen, you've just won the battle, which means that you'll be coming with us to the World Championships. It'll be a healing experience for you, and it'll help to take your mind off things for a while..."

Tsubasa sniffled and wiped his eyes, feeling so weak and pathetic it was unbearable: "What about my dark energy? How can I control it? I'm so weak...I'm such a failure," more tears spilled down his cheeks, dripping down his chin.

"We'll all be there for you. We'll help you in your practice and support you all the way! Count on it! Hey, and Kendra will be coming with us so you can spend all the time in the world with her!" Gingka said cheerfully.

"Yeah!" Kendra wrapped her arms around Tsubasa and squeezed him gently, showering his tear-streaked cheeks with soft kisses.

"An' I'll be around all the time too! I'm your best friend, don't forget that!" Yu skipped over to him and jumped up onto the bench beside him, pulling him in a hug.

"It won't be bad! You'll see!" Masamune grinned cheekily.

"Thanks guys...thank you all so much," Tsubasa sighed contentedly, pressing Yu and Kendra close to him.

"Hey! Wait a minute! You guys remember when dad said that team Japan will have six members, right?" said Gingka.

"Yeah! Who's the sixth? It better not be that crabby dude! Or that guy in the make-up! Or the ballerina! Or that aphro-head Capri!" said Masamune.

"It can't be any of them! They lost, remember?" said Gingka.

"But then, who'll it be?" asked Masamune.

"Well, I don't really have a clue," said Kendra.

"Hmmmmm..." Gingka fell into deep thinking, mulling over who their sixth member was to be.

Suddenly, they heard a loud click behind them and they all turned to see Ryo stepping in.

"Hey kids. Tsubasa, you okay?" he asked.

"Yeah...I guess," said Tsubasa.

"Well, it might not have been entirely as I planned, but the outcome is still fairly excellent. Team Japan has been decided, and tomorrow you will pick your first flight," he explained.

"Hang on dad, who's our sixth member?" asked Gingka.

"Oh that! That's a surprise! You'll find out tomorrow!" said Ryo.

"Tomorrow? But that's not fair!" Gingka whined.

"You sure like to keep your son in the dark, don't you?" Masamune quipped.

Oh come on! What's the difference? You'll thank me later, 'k? Trust me on this one, son," Ryo winked cheekily at Gingka before turning and leaving the room.

"Hunh! I wonder what he meant?" Masamune wondered out loud.

"Beats me! Dad likes surprises!" Gingka chuckled: "Well then, we'd better go home and start packing, huh? What do ya think?"

"Yeah, we'd better," said Tsubasa.

"I'll come help you out sweetie. Then I'll go pack my own stuff. Okay?" said Kendra. She felt that she needed to be with him for the moment.

"Oh, okay, thanks Ken," Tsubasa gave her a warm smile and softened up as he watched her blush. Kendra loved when he smiled. It was so warm and loving, and it always reached his eyes, filling them with affection.

"Well, I'll be off too then. See ya guys! And don't worry Tsubasa, we all love you!" Yu said as he gave the teen one last hug before skipping out of the room.

The following morning at 8:00, everyone left their houses and made their way to the airport, thoroughly excited for the adventure that awaited them. Kendra, Tsubasa and Yu arrived first since they had all left together. Then came Gingka, and finally Masamune.

"Phew! Man I just couldn't force my eyes open!" he sighed sleepily.

"Sure shows! You're half an hour late!" said Kendra.

"Hey! Gingka came late too!" he protested.

"Huh? Don't drag me into this!" Gingka cried.

"On a different note," Tsubasa spoke, diverting their attention: "Aren't you guys excited about who our sixth member is?"

"Oh yeah! I almost forgot!" said Gingka.

"Why do you think I'm so sleep? I stayed awake thinking about it! I even dreamt about it! Man, I hate curiosity!" Masamune whined.

"Oh we'll soon find out! Don't you guys worry!" said Kendra.

"But what if it's someone we don't like?" Gingka asked worriedly.

"Nah! Says who!" said Yu.

"He's right. Hm, by the way, I'm also curious about the first team we'll be facing," Kendra pointed out.

"Yeah! Dad didn't even tell us that!" said Gingka.

"Gaaahh! Your dad is sooo in for it!" Masamune cried as he fished out a bag of crisps from his jacket pocket and began delving into it.

"You just can't go a day without those, can you?" said Kendra.

"Well if I can't go a day without potato crisps, you can't go a day without Tsubasa!" Masamune retorted, making her flush like a tomato.

Suddenly, the sharp sound of heels reached their ears and they turned to see Hikaru walking towards them, Ryo close behind her.

"Hikaru! Are YOU are sixth member?" Gingka immediately asked.

"Of course not silly! I'm your dad's assistant, remember?" Hikaru scoffed.

"First of all, good morning everyone. Are you all prepare for the journey that awaits you?" said Ryo.

"You bet!" Gingka squealed.

"Foo's arf sixf bfader?" Masamune demanded through a mouthful of crisps, spraying them everywhere as Hikaru shot him a 'how gross' look.

"Oh you won't have to wait for that any longer! Your sixth blader is none other than-!" Ryo turned and gestured at the figure behind him, who was slowly approaching them. She carried her pink suitcase and waved excitedly at her friends, a huge excited grin on her heart-shaped face.

"Madoka! It's Madoka!" Gingka cheered happily, his face glowing with joy.

"Hiya guys!" she called out, arriving next to them.

"Oh yeah! This is gonna be the best team ever!" Gingka shouted happily.

"Now I fee why your fad faid thaf you canf truft him!" said Masamune, swallowing his crisps: "Get it? Huh?"

"Yeah Gingka, get it?" Ryo winked at his son, who began blushing furiously, his hands gripping madly at his trousers.

"So, now that you know who the sixth blader is, your team is complete, and we can move on to announcing your first opponent!" said Hikaru.

"Man, you're all business aren't you?" said Masamune.

"Anyway," she continued: "Your first destination will be China, and their team is Wang Hu Zhong."

"Cool! Say bye-bye team Zhang Yu Wong!" said Gingka.

"It's Wang Hu Zhong!" Hikaru corrected as the others laughed.

"Remember guys, don't be too overconfident. Each team has something to look out for. The fate of Japan depends on you. Go make us proud!" said Ryo.

"Oh we will," said Tsubasa as the others nodded in agreement.

"That's settled then. Goodbye team Gan Gan Galaxy!" said Ryo.


	5. Beylin Temple

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN BEYBLADE OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS. THIS IS JUST A FAN-MADE STORY!

As the enormous plane lifted off from the ground, Yu pressed his face to the window and gazed down excitedly at the land beneath, the buildings turning into nothing more than mere dots and the people invisible to the naked eye.

"Wooaaah! That's soooo cooool!" he exclaimed, his eyes as big as saucers.

"Is everything you see 'cool'?" Masamune asked from the backseat.

"Well, yeah! Of course! That's the spice of life, ya know!" the blonde answered, pursing his lips.

Throughout the flight, they rested up and enjoyed each other's company, sometimes quiet, sometimes chattering about something. When they finally arrived, Yu began squealing in delight as his eyes met the Great Wall of China, a magnificent serpentine wonder that looked like a large snake slithering across the fields and land.

"It's sooooo coooooool!" he shouted again.

"Shh! Yu stop it! You're disrupting the peace!" said Kendra.

"But it's soooo awesoooome!" he persisted as Tsubasa shook his head.

When the plane descended the team filed out into the airport, collected their individual suitcases and stepped out into the open.

"Beautiful! It's so amazing!" Gingka yelled happily.

"But-but where are the pandas? Here pandas!" Masamune began calling out, staring out into the horizon.

"What on earth are you talking about?" Madoka asked.

"What's that up there? And that over there? Aww man! So many things to see!" Yu cried out in excitement.

"Hey guys, don't forget the real reason we're here. We need to begin learning about our opponents immediately," said Tsubasa.

"Yeah yeah! Don't be such a wet blanket!" Masamune whined, still searching high and low for pandas.

"We should go to our hotel room. Or at least begin asking around for team Wang Hu Zhong," Kendra suggested.

"Fiiiine..." Masamune sighed grumpily: "But I still wanna look for pandas!"

An hour later, they were standing before an enormous mountain that seemed to reach up to the sky, an artistic castle-like building stationed at the very top.

"So, ummm, according to what we've found out so far, this is Beylin Temple? The training ground of team Zhong Hu Wang?" said Gingka.

"It's Wang Hu Zhong! And yes, that's it," said Kendra.

"Don't start making a fool of yourself in front of the opposing team Gingka! You don't want to give them a bad impression now do you?" Masamune quipped.

"Huh? Hey! You got it wrong earlier too you know!" Gingka protested.

"Um, can I help you?" a soft feminine voice spoke suddenly.

They gasped and turned around to see a girl their age standing behind them, watching the curiously. She had short bluish-green hair gathered into a pair of elegant, white chinese balls on each side of her head in a traditional hairstyle. Her face made her seem young and innocent, and her big, violet eyes were sweet and slightly timid. She wore a traditional, red Chinese dress over a pair of navy blue shorts, brown sandals and socks and frilly white gloves. She also wore a green bey pouch on her left forearm, which meant that she was also a beyblader.

"And, who might you be?" Masamune asked.

"My name is Mei Mei. I was just heading up to Beylin Temple to resume my training. Who are you guys?" she asked politely.

"We're Japan's team! Team Gan Gan Galaxy! Pleased to meet you Mei Mei!" Gingka said proudly.

"Oh my! The opposing team! It is an honour! I am the sub member of team Wang Hu Zhong! Please follow me, I would like to introduce you!" said Mei Mei.

"Woah! You're a member of team Zhang Wong- I-I mean, Wang Hu Zhong?" Masamune exclaimed.

"Of course! We are four on the team. Come, I'll introduce you to my friends!" she said excitedly, turning on her heel and heading up the mountain path.

"Ha! Whose making the bad impression now?" Gingka murmured teasingly as Masamune growled in frustration.

"Not my fault they had to pick such a twisted name!" he protested.

Half an hour later, they arrived breathless at the mountain peak, staring up at the immensely tall temple before them.

"It's-it's am-mazing!" Gingka sighed breathlessly, his tongue lolling out.

"Glad you like it! It is 4000 years old! Our team leader will explain more to you about it!" said Mei Mei.

"F-four th-thousand years OLD?" Masamune exclaimed: "You kidding? Oh and another thing, how come you're not out of breath?"

"This climb is part of our daily training! I'm used to it by now of course! Wait 'till you get a glimpse of what's inside!" Mei Mei said excitedly, leading them in.

Inside was certainly breathtaking enough! The area was enormous, and all around them were young monks in-training, each sporting a slate-grey Gi. Some where beyblading inside the wide bowl-like beystadiums dug into the ground and paved like the rest of the flooring. Some where sharpening their strength by spinning lengthy poles with heavy iron weights at each end. Others were practicing Kung Fu, and others were swimming lengths across elongated pools.

"Wooaaah! Amazing!" Gingka shouted.

"Impressive isn't it?" said Mei Mei.

"Mei Mei! Who are these people?" a voice yelled across the grounds.

"Oh! Chi Yun! These are Japan's team 'Gan Gan Galaxy'! The first team we will be facing!" Mei Mei explained to a short boy that was making his way towards them. He was probably around their age, but he was as short as Yu! He had a stern face with slanted, burnt orange eyes, and bright blue hair gathered into a long braid. He wore an amethyst chinese robe similar to Mei Mei's and a matching cap on his head, as well as a pair of trousers identical to his hair colour.

"Ahh! The opposing team! Well done Mei Mei! Forgive my rudeness, I am Chi Yun, one of our team's fine members. Welcome to Beylin Temple! I shall inform our leader of your arrival at once!" he said.

"Wow, cool people huh?" said Gingka.

"They're very friendly," said Tsubasa: "And confident in their abilities. We need to be careful."

"Hey look! Is that a panda over there?" Masamune pointed wildly at a tall, dark figure, perched on top of the slanted roof.

"Does it look like a panda?" Kendra snapped, inwardly holding back laughter at the silly statement.

"Oh, uh well, n-no! I-I was just joking! Sheesh!" said Masamune.

The figure leaped into the air and cascaded down into the arena, landing gracefully onto the paved ground. As light fell upon him, they could see that he had a lean, muscular body, framed by elegant curvatures along his biceps. He had scraggly brown hair that cascaded down his back, and long yellow sideburns on each side of his proud face. He wore a wine chinese top aligned with black ribbons that ran vertically along the chest and a long white coat over them which swayed elegantly behind him. He wore baggy grey pants and a pair of cream boots, as well as red gloves with a bright flame pattern.

"Is HE the leader? I'll bet he is!" Masamune said promptly, trying to cover up his previous mistake.

"Da Xiang! There you are! Mei Mei brought along some fascinating guests!" Chi Yun appeared from a doorway behind him and ran up towards him: "These people are our opposing team from Japan, team Gan Gan Galaxy!"

"Ahhh! Is that so?" the muscular young man said in a deep, husky voice: "My my, it truly is an honour! My name is Da Xiang Wang, and I am the leader of team Wang Hu Zhong! I am thoroughly pleased to meet you!"

"Same here! We're pretty stoked by your training grounds!" said Gingka.

"Ahh yes, Beylin Temple is our pride and joy. It is a 4000 year-old work of art indeed, and us Chinese bladers spend our days taking part in the intense training sessions that it offers. Our training is also 4000 years old. Impressive, no?" he explained.

"Sure is! I'm beginning to wonder if YOU'RE 4000 years old as well!" Masamune exclaimed.

Madoka was about to open her mouth and tell him off but Da Xiang burst into amused laughter.

"An interesting sense of humor! I like that! Come, allow me to show you around!"

After a long day at Beylin Temple (where Gingka and Masamune even insisted trying some of their training out, and failed miserably) the group began making their way back home, highly intrigued by what they had witnessed.

"They're unbelievable! Aren't they?" said Gingka.

"Yeah! I wish I could be as tough as them!" said Kendra.

"You're already tough, trust me," said Masamune.

"We must really keep an eye out for them. I have a feeling they've got a few undisplayed tricks up their chinese sleeves," said Tsubasa.

"He's right guys! As soon as we get to the hotel, I'll begin planning out a strategy!" said Madoka.

"Man! Thank goodness we've got Madoka! Ha guys?" said Gingka.

"Yeah Gingki! Thank goodness we have cute wittle Madoka on our team!" Yu teased, pulling at Gingka's trousers.

"Ahh! Uh, um, y-yeah! Hehehe!" Gingka laughed nervously, trying desperately to hide the furious blush creeping up his neck.


	6. Provoking Evil

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN BEYBLADE OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS. THIS IS JUST A FAN-MADE STORY!

_'Tsubaasaaaaa...'_

"Huh? W-who's there?" Tsubasa spun around, searching wildly for the owner of that evil voice.

_'You cannot escape your destiny...The destiny for a life of loneliness...'_

"No! Stop! Leave, go away! Don't talk to me anymore! Just get out of my head!" Tsubasa yelled, gritting his teeth as cold fear gripped at his insides.

_'I will never leave...Not until you sink into the despair that awaits you...Your friends don't want you, you are a burden to them. They were so angry when they heard you'd be joining them!'_

"Liar! That's not true!"

_'Isn't it? And Kendra...she is being forced to go out with you. She cannot break up with you because she knows you'll die. Because you are nothing without her...nothing...'_

"Stop! Stop it!" Tsubasa screamed, choking as the thick veil of darkness engulfed him.

"Tsubasa! What's wrong?"

Tsubasa gasped and opened his eyes, staring at the worried face of Kendra above him. He pushed himself up in a sitting position, gripping the bed sheets tightly with his pale, trembling fists, beads of sweat trickling down his clammy face.

"What's wrong sweetie? Were you having a nightmare?" Kendra asked softly, stroking his dishevelled hair.

"I-I d-don't...I uh..." Tsubasa felt so confused. It had felt so real...was it really just a dream? He could still hear the voice vibrating in his ear, feel the dark mist creep upon him...

"Guys? What's up? It's one o' clock in the morning y'know," Masamune said groggily, rubbing his sleepy eyes.

"Tsubasa? You okay or what?" Gingka asked, getting out of bed.

"I don't know...I'm so...afraid," Tsubasa stammered as he shivered madly, his eyes wide with fear.

"Tsubasa!" Yu climbed onto his bed and cuddled up to him, wrapping him in a warm embrace: "Don't be afraid, we're all here for you!"

"Yeah honey. It-it was just a dream...okay?" Kendra felt extremely worried, her eyes unable to leave her darling's tortured face. What had he seen? Was it the voice? She didn't want to ask him.

Tsubasa sighed and nodded, grasping her hand for comfort, which she squeezed. His heart rate was slowly returning to normal, and he didn't want to keep any of them awake any longer.

"I'll be okay. You can go back to sleep now, thanks," he said.

"If you're sure," said Masamune, inwardly glad that he could return to his much awaited rest.

"I am. Please don't let me keep you," Tsubasa insisted.

"Well, okay then. Goodnight pal," Gingka yawned and climbed back into his bed, beginning to snore immediately.

"Kendra, Yu, you should go back to sleep now," said Tsubasa, but neither Yu nor Kendra seemed to want to leave his side.

"I can't leave you," Kendra said softly, her eyes filled with sorrow.

"Me neither," Yu said firmly.

"I appreciate your concern guys, but I can't keep you up. Please, just go back to sleep," Tsubasa insisted gently.

"Well, alright then. Sweet dreams my love," Kendra kissed Tsubasa softly on the top of his head and climbed down from the bed: "Come Yu."

"Hmmm, okay. You win. Goodnight bro," said Yu.

"Bro?" Tsubasa repeated confusedly.

"Yep! You're like my big brother! I always wanted a brother, but mum and dad never gave me one!" Yu giggled.

Tsubasa smiled and stroked his mess of blonde hair, his heart warm with happiness.

A brother...Yu considered him as a brother...

Take that, evil voice, Tsubasa thought satisfactorily as he lied back down on his bed.

"Ladies and Gentlemen! Welcome to today's epic battle! Japan's Gan Gan galaxy versus our own Wang Hu Zhong!" the announcer shouted above the wild cheers of the crowd.

The stadium was enormous, with thousands of seats arranged around the walls for the numerous spectators that were gathered there to watch the battle.

"Now remember guys: Tsubasa goes up first, then Masamune, and finally our trump card Gingka," Madoka said as she observed their team's stats on her database.

"Whaddya mean 'trump card Gingka'? I'm the Number 1 blader!" Masamune whined in annoyance.

"Yeah yeah! Go Tsubasa! Show 'em what you've got!" Yu cheered.

"Guys, are you really sure sending me out there is such a good idea?" Tsubasa murmured.

"Not a good idea? Why? Is it because you're still nervous about the dream?" asked Madoka.

"Tsubasa, you're not on our team as a mere spectator. You're a blader, and you can't let anything get in the way of your passion!" said Gingka.

"Yeah I know, but, my battle with Yu..." said Tsubasa.

"You can do it! We're all behind you!" said Yu.

"Yeah, we're here. Just think about us and how much we care about you," said Kendra.

Tsubasa turned and watched Chi Yun make his way up to the stadium, a look of stern determination on his small face. There was no doubt about it, he was already a Chinese master.

"Here goes nothing," Tsubasa took a deep breath and began walking up towards the stadium, gripping his hand tightly around his trusted Eagle.

Come on, you can do it Tsubasa, Thought Kendra.

"From Team Japan, we have Tsubasa Otori and Earth Eagle! And from our Team, Li Chi Yun and Thermal Lacerta!" the Blader DJ said.

"Good luck my friend. Know that Thermal Lacerta has never been beaten before!" said Chi Yun.

"Crush him Chi Yun! Show him what Wang Hu Zhong is made of!" someone in the crowd shouted.

"Yeah! Destroy him!" another yelled.

"Damn them! Don't listen to them Tsubasa! Prove them wrong! Prove them all wrong!" Kendra called out.

"Great, just what he needed," Gingka said angrily.

"Yeah! Don't listen to them! Just listen to us!" Masamune shouted.

"I can do it. I'm way tougher than you all think," Tsubasa said, pointing his finger at Chi Yun: "I'll show you just how wrong you were to underestimate me!"

"Enlighten me, friend," said Chi Yun as he held out his pale pink beyblade.

"Bladers ready? 3! 2! 1! Let it riiiiip!" the Blader DJ shouted as Tsubasa and Chi Yun launched their beyblades in the stadium.

"Lacerta! Attack!" Chi Yun shouted, slamming his fist towards the stadium as his beyblade crashed into Eagle.

"Dodge it Eagle!" Tsubasa shouted.

With Tsubasa's expert evasive skills, Earth Eagle swerved around Lacerta's strikes, infuriating Chi Yun.

"You can't dodge me all day! My Kung Fu isn't an amateur's technique you know!" Chi Yun shouted.

"Yeah, you coward! Afraid of him already?" a boy in the crowd called out.

"Pathetic! Who's he kidding?" a girl shouted.

"Unnnhh!" Tsubasa moaned as the cruel jeers bit at him.

"Strike him down, Lacerta!" Chi Yun yelled, managing to hit Eagle and send it crashing into the stadium wall.

"Loser!" the crowd began to shout as Lacerta continuously crashed into Eagle with repetitive strikes.

"Stop it...stop it!" Tsubasa pleaded, his eyes already widening with fear.

"Damn it! He's gonna lose it if this keeps up! Damn them all to hell!" Kendra growled angrily.

_'Losing again...?'_

"No...no please, don't-!" Tsubasa began to panic as the cold voice seeped into his heart.

_'Listen to that crowd...not one of them likes you. Not one of them believes in you...Just like your childhood, a déjà vu, I would say...'_

"No...No!" Tsubasa clutched at his hair, panic gripping at him.

_'Your teammates are so disappointed in you. You are letting them down...again!'_

"AAAARRRGHHH!" Tsubasa screamed, a burst of black and violet mist crashing into Lacerta.

"What the-?" Chi Yun stared confusedly at Eagle's sudden change of behaviour.

"I won't lose! Never! Never never never! Damn you all! Damn you damn you damn you!" Tsubasa growled, his eyes flashing a blood red.

"What's going on?" Gingka yelled.

"I'll crush you! I'll destroy you! Damn all of you! I hate you all! I hate everyone so damn much, bloody trash!" Tsubasa screamed at the top of his lungs, silencing everyone.

"Where's your tough attitude now? Huh?" he demanded wildly, letting out an evil laugh uncharacteristic of him.

"Stop it! Stop Tsubasa stop!" Kendra begged, staring wide-eyed at the violet aura that surrounded her boyfriend, encasing him in evil.

"You don't scare me pal! I'll still win!" Chi Yun shouted angrily, evidently thinking this was Tsubasa's usual attitude.

"No! Chi Yun! Don't talk to him! Just battle! Don't speak to him or it'll make him worse!" Gingka yelled out.

But Chi Yun wasn't listening, his beyblade was still withstanding the massive power of Tsubasa's dark energy.

"Why won't you go down? Just die! Die die DIE!" Tsubasa screamed, his voice tinged with a poisonous bloodlust.

"Tsubasa! Stop it! You don't have to do this!" Yu shouted, his eyes swimming with tears of worry.

Suddenly, Tsubasa unleashed an enormous burst of power that crashed into the stadium, crushing chunks of it to pieces and showering debris everywhere. But still Lacerta stood, it's built-up stamina never failing it.

Until Earth Eagle was knocked over by a chunk from the stadium, jamming it to an abrupt halt.

"Noooo!" Masamune yelled.

"Ladies and gentlemen! Earth Eagle is down, but Lacerta is still spinning! Chi Yun is the winner of round 1!" the Blader DJ shouted as the crowd erupted in cheers.

"Ugh! We lost!" Masamune stamped his foot in frustration.

But their attention was stripped away from their loss when Tsubasa crashed to the ground, collapsing in a lifeless heap.

"Tsubasaaaa!" they screamed, rushing towards their friend.

"Tsubasa! Speak to me! Tsubasa!" Kendra got there first, falling onto her knees beside him and cradling his head.

"No! Tsubasa!" Yu burst out crying.

"Please, Tsubasa wake up! Wake up please! Don't do this! Don't do this!" Kendra began sobbing, her tears dripping onto his lifeless face.

"We have to take him to the doctor, now!" said Gingka.

"I'll go get help! Wait here!" Madoka said urgently, running towards the exit.

Kendra caressed Tsubasa's face, her heart breaking with unbearable pain. It was as if someone was dragging a knife through its muscle, severing the veins and arteries.

"Hey, it'll be okay," Masamune rubbed her back comfortingly, trying to calm her down.

"Tsubasa..." Gingka murmured sadly.

With such a turn of events, what on earth could possibly be in store for them in the battles that awaited?


	7. The Deciding Battles

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN BEYBLADE OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS. THIS IS JUST A FAN-MADE STORY!

Tsubasa groaned as he opened his eyes, his sight blurred and unfocused. His head was spinning and his body felt exceptionally weak. He could feel someone stroking his hair, was it Kendra? As soon as his eyesight focused, he realised that it was.

"Look! He's awake!" he heard Gingka saying.

He was lying on the cushioned bench inside their training room, his head resting in Kendra's lap as she lovingly ran her fingers through his hair, making him feel relaxed.

"Tsubasa," she sighed in relief, bending down to kiss him on the cheek.

"You had us pretty worried back there!" said Yu.

"I'm so sorry...I let you down, huh?" Tsubasa murmured softly, his eyes dull with disappointment.

"Don't you worry about that! We still have a chance! Besides, all that matters is that you're okay," said Masamune.

"But, what's happening to me? I just wish I knew how to stop it..." Tsubasa groaned sadly, closing his eyes in defeat.

"We'll help you stop it. Trust us, we're your friends, and we'll always be. Hey besides, nothing lasts forever, not even the bad stuff!" said Gingka.

Tsubasa nodded and closed his eyes, relaxing at Kendra's touch. Thank goodness he had found friends. Thank goodness he had found her...

"When I battle, I say stuff I don't mean. I keep saying that hate everyone...but I swear, I don't mean it. I love you guys, you mean everything to me, all of you. What I hate is being forced to say things I don't mean by my dark side," said Tsubasa.

"We know you don't mean them. Don't you worry about that!" Gingka smiled and rubbed his shoulder comfortingly: "You're a good person Tsubasa. You're kind and gentle, and I think it's a great pity that not many people can see that. But you know what? If they can't see it, it's because they don't know the meaning of the word!"

"Yeah! What he said!" Masamune nodded in agreement.

"You forgot beautiful," Kendra murmured shyly as they giggled.

"Thanks guys. I'll never ever forget all you're doing for me. You guys are the best," Tsubasa admitted.

"Aw shucks!" said Masamune, sending them into a fit of giggles again.

"Oh hey! Your battle's up in ten minutes!" said Yu, catching sight of the clock on the wall.

"Thanks Yu! Well guys, I gotta go kick some Chinese butts! See ya later!" said Masamune as he left the room.

"We should go give him our support. Tsubasa, will you stay here?" asked Gingka.

"I think I'd better for now. Maybe I'll come and watch later, but, I don't think I can face the crowd..." said Tsubasa.

"Yeah, you're right. Well, we'll see ya later then!" said Gingka as he, Yu and Madoka left the room.

As soon as they had left, Kendra said: "Say, Tsubasa..."

"Hm?" he asked.

"I-I don't want to, you know, remind you of it but, uh, the voice...have you recognised it?" she asked timidly.

"I haven't yet. Every time I hear him, I panic so much that I just won't be able to concentrate on anything but the words he says. If I do, I'll tell you," he said, reaching up to stroke her cheek.

"Yeah..." Kendra sighed, placing her hand on his and pressing it to her cheek. For a while, they remained silent, listening to each other's soft breathing. Then Tsubasa spoke:

"The voice...it keeps telling me that you guys hate me."

"It probably plays on your fears. If anyone hates you, it certainly ain't us. No one cares about you more than we do honey," said Kendra.

"Yeah...I know. But, when it talks to me, I can't block it out. All I am able to hear is him and what he says. All I can see is total darkness, and all I can feel is cold hatred," he said.

"It's strong, huh?" said Kendra: "But you know what? Love and friendship are stronger."

Tsubasa smiled and slowly lifted himself up in a sitting position. Gently, he leaned on Kendra, allowing her to wrap her arms around him and hold him close. He could feel her heartbeat, feel her soft breathing touch his skin, feel her love for him pulsing in her veins. He loved her so much, and he was making her life hell against his will.

"I want to make you happy, like you do me. But instead, all I've done is turned your life upside down," he whispered.

"Loving you is enough to make me happy. You're all I can ever ask for. I've never loved anyone before, and what I feel for you is more precious than jewels. Just being able to hold you, speak to you, hear your voice, is enough to make me the happiest girl in the world," Kendra murmured huskily, brushing her lips against his cheek. Slowly, he turned and pressed his lips against hers, enjoying the sweet touch of her lips. He wrapped his arms around her and caressed her soft black locks, running his fingers through them as he kissed her. He felt so protected, so loved, so wanted...

10 minutes later the door opened and Masamune burst in, cheering loudly.

"I did it guys! I did it! That shut 'em all up!" he shouted satisfactorily.

"Great job!" said Tsubasa.

"Yeah, now I'm up next in five minutes. Oh, and it looks like you're okay now Tsubasa!" said Gingka, moving to stand next to them.

"Yeah, I feel much better! In fact, I'll be coming to watch the final battle," he said.

"That's so cool! We really missed you Tsubasa!" Yu cried joyfully, tugging playfully at the teen's trousers.

"I'm sorry I had to miss this one guys," Tsubasa said apologetically.

"Me too," said Kendra.

"Ahh don't you worry! It's no biggie! Hm, guess who I faced?" said Masamune.

"Mei Mei?" asked Kendra.

"Da Xiang?" said Tsubasa.

"Nope! It was their third blader! Their top secret trump card! His name's Chao Xin, and he's a real stud! Seriously, man the female part of the crowd went wild! They were like 'Oh Chao Xin you're so cool! Marry me Chao Xin!' Blegh!" said Masamune, sticking his tongue out.

"But it turns out that although Chao Xin had a couple of valuable tricks up his sleeves, he didn't utilise them as well as he should've 'cause he was pretty careless!" Madoka explained.

"Yeah! It was a battle between the nutheads!" said Yu.

"Huh? What did you say?" Masamune cried out as the others laughed.

"Well, come on guys, let's get out there and seal our victory!" said Gingka.

Together, the six made their way out of their room and towards the battle arena, the cheers for Wang Hu Zhong already reaching their ears.

"Man! Would you listen to them!" said Masamune.

"Well, if it were us in Japan, we would probably have done the same thing," Madoka pointed out.

As soon as they stepped out into the arena, the Blader DJ shouted: "Boys and girls, get ready for the final battle between China and Japan! With a win one-a-piece, who will emerge victorious? This will decide it! Give it up for our very own, Da Xiang Wang!"

As soon as his name was announced, the crowd went wild, perhaps even more than when Chi Yun and Chao Xin had battled. Da Xiang was evidently the team's pride and joy. Whatever Masamune said, he was definitely their true trump card.

"And for team Gan Gan Galaxy, give it up for their best blader Gingka Hagane!"

"Best blader? I'm the number 1 blader here!" Masamune yelled in protest.

"Here I go guys!" Gingka shouted joyfully, bounding up towards the stadium.

"Ahhh, Gingka. It's an honour to be facing you. An opponent worthy of battling me indeed," said Da Xiang.

"The pleasure's all mine!" said Gingka.

"3! 2! 1! Let it riiiiiiiip!"


	8. Off to Russia

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN BEYBLADE OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS. THIS IS JUST A FAN-MADE STORY!

The plane soared steadily through the clear skies, levelling with the white puffs that were clouds. The sun shone on its back, dying it a creamy yellow, its enormous elongated wings flashing blindingly in its stark light.

Gingka was staring out of the window, munching on a bag of chocolate balls whilst Madoka typed away on her laptop beside him.

"Man, I can't believe we made it. I just still can't believe it! Can you?" he asked.

"To tell you the truth, it still hasn't sunk in yet! Da Xiang was strong, very strong, and his 4000 year old techniques weren't for pushovers. But our team spirit pulled us through, and now we're heading to Russia!" said Madoka.

"Yeah! Oh and hey, I'm pretty glad that Wang Hu Zhong were happy for us! They're a good bunch, huh?" said Gingka.

"Yes they are! Mei Mei was very kind to us, showing us around and greeting us with such hospitality, Chi Yun as well! Da Xiang was honoured to have us as their opponents, and Chao Xin wasn't so bad either! He's spoilt and proud, but he turned out to be a pretty nice guy too!" said Madoka.

"Team Wang Hu Zhong...I'll never forget them, I certainly won't!" said Gingka.

"What's this? Someone actually got their name right and just when it's all over!" Masamune's head popped up from behind their seats, a teasing smirk painted on his face.

"You're one to talk! You kept getting it wrong!" said Gingka.

"So? Does it matter? I'm not gonna beat them just by knowing their name! Being the number 1 blader is what's really important!" said Masamune.

"Oh really? Your opinion sure changed fast huh!" said Gingka.

"Would you two quit shouting in my ears? I'm gonna turn deaf by the time we arrive if this keeps up!" Madoka protested.

"Oops, sorry Maddie," said Gingka.

"'Maddie'? Since when is she Maddie?" Masamune exclaimed, already getting ready to tease his friend.

"N-no r-reason! I-I just uh well, I uh um-!" Gingka spluttered, a hot flush creeping up his neck.

"So Maddie," Masamune placed deliberate emphasis on the word: "Who will be facing us in Russia?"

"They're a team of three, known as team Lovushka," said Madoka.

"Lov-WHAT?" Gingka and Masamune yelped in unison.

"For crying' out loud guys, put a sock in it already! You're giving me a headache!" Yu squealed angrily.

"Lov-ush-ka! Seriously guys, try getting it right for once!" Madoka sighed exasperatedly.

"Tell that to Gingka! Or perhaps, in your case, Gingkiiii!" Masamune said.

"Masamune! Get back in your seat, now!" Gingka cried out, blushing furiously.

"Okay Gingkiiiii!" Masamune drawled, batting his eyelashes at Gingka.

"Finally! Sheesh, he's so darn annoying!" Yu said in frustration.

"Says you!" Masamune answered from behind him.

"Or you!" Yu cried back.

"Hey! Guys! Zip it will ya!" Kendra protested.

"Yeah, how's a guy supposed to get some rest around here?" said Tsubasa.

"See! You're being a pain Masamune!" Yu yelled.

"Nah-qah! You're being a pain!" said Masamune.

"No you are!" said Yu.

"No YOU are! An' I'm right 'cause your name IS Yu!" said Masamune.

"Gaaaahhh! Tsubasa! Tell him to leave me alone!" Yu whined.

"Masamune leave him alone or no dinner for you tonight," said Tsubasa.

"Ah! Uh um, o-okay! F-fine!" Masamune said quickly!

"Ha! He'll do anything for his stomach!" Yu shouted gleefully.

Two hours later (after several events of bickering and teasing) the plane finally arrived and landed at the end of the runway, standing darkly before the black night sky. As the friends got out of the airport, Yu raised both arms and let out a loud yawn.

"I'm soooooo tired! I wanna sleep!" he said.

"Well, we'll board the train from the station downtown and then you can sleep all night if you'd like!" said Madoka.

"Yeah, oh, and they have a bar right? On the train I mean?" said Masamune as Tsubasa face palmed.

Half an hour later, the group made it to the train station, each freezing with the cold air of the Russian night. It had begun to snow, and the grounds were soon coated in a thick white blanket.

As they heard the train whistling as it speeded towards them, Yu began jumping up and down with excitement.

"Hooray! I get to board a train! Woohoooooo!"

The long, worm-like vehicle halted noisily beside them and its doors creaked open as passengers began climbing aboard.

"Me first! Me first!" Yu shouted happily.

"Careful little guy! You don't wanna get lost, do you?" said Tsubasa, grabbing a hold of the boy's tiny gloved hand.

Kendra smiled to herself as she watched him. He was so gentle and sweet, and he took care of Yu as if he really was his younger brother. The fact that Yu had showed such joy in being Tsubasa's friend had really lightened the teen's heart. She knew that he would never stop appreciating it.

"I...need...foooood...!" Masamune groaned, his stomach rumbling loudly.

"Why don't we go together? I'm kinda hungry too," Gingka admitted.

"Really? Yay! Let's go right now!" Masamune said excitedly, but Madoka quickly said: "Hold it mister! We still have to go to our cabin first! Then you can go stuff your face as much as you like!"

After locating the cabin along one of the corridors, Madoka slid open the door and entered. It was a spacious room with bunk beds lining the walls, a large window opposite the door framed by thick curtains, and a coffee table at the centre.

"Oh yeeaahh! It's soooooo coooool!" Yu squealed happily, sprinting towards one of the beds and crashing down onto it: "I wanna use the top one!"

"I'm gonna start uploading data about team Lovushka. Masamune, Gingka, you two can go to the bar now if you want," said Madoka.

"Yippee! Last one there's a rotten egg!" Masamune shouted as he turned and took off down the corridor.

"Hey! Wait for me!" Gingka cried out, following after him.

Tsubasa lied down on one of the beds, staring up at the roof. Kendra sat down next to him and said: "Tired?"

"Mmhmm," he said: "It's been a long day."

"It'll be better tomorrow. I promise," said Kendra, smoothing out his silver bangs.

"Yeah, I guess huh?" he reached out his arm and cupped her cheek with his hand, stroking his thumb along her soft skin.

"I know you've been through a lot, but, maybe this time, things'll be different," said Kendra.

"Hm, I sure hope so. I don't even want to imagine the feeling of hatred that takes over when I battle..." Tsubasa admitted sadly, his eyes clouding with fear. After a moment, he said: "I miss eagle."

"Oh, yeah I guess you've never been this long without him, huh?" said Kendra.

"Yeah. I sure hope he's okay. I don't know what I'd do if anything happened to him. After what Doji did, I sorta remained scared..." Tsubasa confessed.

"Doji's gone. He's in prison, and he'll never bother us again. As for Ryuga, well, who knows where he ran off to?" said Kendra.

"He's still out there...I know he hasn't forgotten about me. He wants to hurt me...He'll do anything to hurt me..." said Tsubasa.

"He's far away from us now. You're safe with me, and with your friends. We'll protect you. And don't worry about Eagle, I'm sure he's fine. He's a strong creature, and he has the natural ability to avoid danger," said Kendra.

"Yeah...you're right," Tsubasa murmured.

"Try getting some sleep, okay honey?" said Kendra, bending down to kiss him.

"Yeah...thanks Kendra," he said softly, relaxing as she played with his hair.

I'll never stop loving you Tsubasa...never, She thought.


	9. Nightmares

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN BEYBLADE OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS. THIS IS JUST A FAN-MADE STORY!

"Get off guys! Leave me alone!"

"Ha! What makes you think we will?"

Tsubasa was stretched out on the school playground, the dual-haired boy that loved to bully him kneeling on his chest while another pinned his arms down above his head.

"Please, you're hurting me!" Tsubasa pleaded, the sharp pebbles digging into his back and bare limbs.

"That's the plan dumbass!" the boys burst out laughing.

"Serves you right for telling Mr. Hikuzashi that we like to pick on you! You're soooo gonna pay for that!" the boy laughed, his slitted gold eyes glinting maniacally.

"You already took my money, what more do you want?" Tsubasa was near tears. He felt vulnerable and afraid and his body was aching miserably.

"We wanna hurt you loser!" the dual-haired boy laughed: "Jack, Damian, hold him down."

The other two boys grabbed Tsubasa and pushed him down whilst their friend punched him repeatedly in the stomach, drawing out pained screams from the poor boy. The other children saw but didn't dare interfere. Everyone was afraid of these three...

"More! Hurt him more Ryuga!" Jack yelled gleefully, his pink bob shining magnificently in the sun.

"Stoooop! Uuggghh stop it- ARGH! Please just stop- AAGH! Uunnnhh stop..." Tsubasa begged, feeling nauseated as he was punched forcefully in his belly, the food he had just eaten making him sick.

"I'm not stopping until I make you puke!" Ryuga laughed, aiming another hard punch into his belly.

"Harder! Punch him harder!" Damian egged him on excitedly.

Ryuga stood up and began bringing down his foot into Tsubasa's bruised stomach, crushing it viciously beneath his boot. Unable to take anymore, Tsubasa lurched, vomiting violently onto the ground.

"I did it! I did it!" Ryuga cheered.

"Yeah! That'll teach him!" Jack giggled.

Tsubasa began to cry, tears trickling down his cheeks as the humiliation tore at him. Everyone had stopped to stare, but no one had so much as stepped in for him. No one...

"Enjoying the show?" Ryuga shouted at the students, neither of whom dared to answer.

"Stand up, trash," Damian ordered, staring down at the trembling Tsubasa.

Tsubasa gulped, sweat trickling down his forehead. If they saw him crying...

"I said stand up!" Damian grabbed a fistful of the boy's silver hair and pulled him up roughly, shoving him against the wall.

"Hey! He's actually crying! Would you look at that!" Jack squealed gleefully, staring satisfactorily at Tsubasa's tear-streaked face.

"For all of you who don't know, Tsubasa has a little secret he doesn't want you all to know!" Ryuga announced loudly, turning to face the crowd.

"No! Shut up! Shut up!" Tsubasa screamed, struggling madly against Jack and Damian.

"You see, Tsubasa's parents..." Ryuga began.

"Stooop! Stop it!" Tsubasa panicked, fighting to break free from the boys' iron grips.

"His parents hate each other! They're always fighting, and they never tell Tsubasa that they love him!" Ryuga shouted.

"Stop! Stop pleas-mmpph!" Tsubasa shouted as Jack clamped a hand on his mouth.

"You talk too much kid," he said.

"He doesn't even have any friends! No one likes him, and you all don't either, because if you did you'd stand up for him!" Ryuga yelled.

The children all had guilty looks on their faces. Some shrugged, some shifted their gaze, others glared silently or shrugged. But none spoke up for the victimised boy.

"I'm the best out of all you losers and you do as I say! Got it?" Ryuga demanded as some nodded.

Tsubasa had burst out crying, the pain of this sickening betrayal tearing him wide open.

"Crybaby! Is crying all you ever do?" Damian chuckled, twisting his arm.

"You're getting us ¥100 tomorrow, got it?" Ryuga grabbed Tsubasa's chin and dug his fingers into his jaw, grinning as the boy gave a tiny, reluctant nod.

"You'll always be alone. You're just a pathetic loser, a LOSER!" Ryuga yelled as Tsubasa sobbed heartbrokenly.

"Please...please leave me alone!" he pleaded, tears cascading down his cheeks.

"Why should I? Huh? Tell me! Why don't you tell everyone here just how rotten your parents are!" Ryuga said loudly.

"Shut up!" Tsubasa cried, but Ryuga went on: "They're losers, the pair of them! Good-for-nothing trash just like you! Your family is a joke, and you dishonour it even more with your pathetic crybaby ways!"

"I hate you! You hear me? I hate you hate you HATE YOU!" Tsubasa bellowed suddenly, rage tearing at his broken heart. He tore at Ryuga, attacking him as viciously as he could, but three against one wasn't pretty. They crushed him to the ground and beat him to a pulp, mercilessly hitting and kicking at him, pulling his hair, biting his skin until they drew out blood, insulting him and everything he held dear. The others did nothing but watch fearfully, none stepping out to rescue the beaten boy.

When they were satisfied, the three stood up and moved away from the bloody mess on the ground that was Tsubasa. He was sobbing quietly and moaning in unbearable pain, his skin bleeding through numerous cuts and wounds, his clothes torn and blood-stained, his hair dishevelled.

But nobody helped him, even when the bullies had left. No one wanted to stay with him and tell him it would be alright. They just left him there all alone...

Tsubasa groaned in his bed, sweat trickling down his forehead and tears spilling from his tightly squeezed eyes. He gripped the bed sheets with his fists until his knuckles turned white, and he shifted and turned in a desperate struggle to awake from the hellish nightmare.

Kendra heard the sounds in the middle of the night and slowly turned around in her bed, shocked to find that it was Tsubasa. Quickly, she jumped out and made her way over to him, grabbing his shoulders and shaking him.

"Tsubasa! Tsubasa wake up! Wake up!" she cried.

Tsubasa gasped in shock as his eyes flew open, his heart hammering madly against his ribs. He focused on Kendra's worried face above him, and shockingly realised that his face was covered in fresh tears.

It had been no dream...it had been a memory.

Unable to control himself he burst out crying, sobbing despairingly as Kendra grabbed him and pulled him in a tight embrace, showering his face in kisses.

"Tsubasa...oh Tsubasa..." she moaned sadly as sobs racked his body: "How I love you my darling Tsubasa. How I love you my sweetheart."

"Ts-Tsubasa? Hey, man are you okay?" Gingka had woken up, and the others were also stirring.

"Gingka! Something's wrong, h-he had a nightmare...Ugh please help me calm him down," Kendra begged as she desperately stroked her lover's hair, making soft shushing sounds.

"Hey pal, it's okay! Your friends are here," Gingka said, grabbing Tsubasa's forearms and steadying him: "We're here for you buddy. Okay?"

"Tsubasa!" Yu jumped down from the top bunk and climbed onto his friend's bed, pulling him in a hug.

"Tsubasa please, please say something!" Kendra pleaded, her eyes swimming with tears of pain.

But Tsubasa was hysterical, he didn't even seem to be hearing them. Kendra looked up at Gingka, who nodded and bit his lip. Cursing himself, he struck out his hand and slapped Tsubasa on the face, forcing him to suck in a deep breath and seize the crying.

"What did you do that for?" Yu demanded angrily: "Why on earth did you hurt him?"

"I didn't do it to hurt him. When a person is hysterical, you need to slap them to shake them back into their senses. Yo Tsubasa," Gingka grabbed the breathless teen by the shoulders and stared straight into his dilated eyes: "Can you hear me buddy?"

Tsubasa gulped and nodded slowly, tears trickling silently down his cheeks.

"Listen pal, it was just a nightmare. It's all over now, okay? And the reality is that you're surrounded by friends who care about you and want you to be happy. It's all gonna be fine pal," Gingka smiled warmly at Tsubasa, who slowly dried his eyes.

"Oh sweetie..." Kendra was crying silently. She wrapped her arms around him and buried her face in his pyjama shirt. Slowly, he said: "I'm sorry..."

"For what man? You have nothing to be sorry about!" said Gingka.

"I keep causing trouble...I'm so sorry that I'm such a burden to you all..." Tsubasa averted his gaze as more tears trickled down his face.

"Tsubasa, you're the most special person to me in this whole world! You're my best friend and my big bro, you're always there for me and I'll never ever stop being your friend, never!" said Yu, clinging onto his arm.

"My past...such cruelty...why can't I forget about it? Why...?" Tsubasa whispered brokenly.

"It's hard to forget certain things. But, always look forward to the future, because the past is gone. We're here now, and we always will be," Kendra cupped her hands around his face and kissed him soundly on the lips, wrapping her tongue around his with a desperate passion.

"Unnnh...guys...? Whazzup?" Masamune drawled sleepily.

"Boy, you sure are late on the action!" said Yu as the others managed a laugh.

"Guys, go back to bed. Thanks very much for all your help, but don't worry. I'll take care of him. Don't let me keep you awake," said Kendra.

"If you're sure Kendra. Well, goodnight guys, and don't you worry about a thing, k' Tsubasa?" said Gingka.

"Yeah, we're BFF's! You're always in our hearts big bro!" said Yu.

"Thanks everyone, I appreciate it," Tsubasa murmured, wiping the tears from his eyes.

As the others climbed back into their beds, Kendra helped Tsubasa lie down onto his pillow, gently tucking him in. She leaned down and closed her lips on his, softly kissing him with a love as pure as any heart could offer. She stroked the tears away from his cheeks and caressed him lovingly, kissing him sweetly on top of his forehead.

"I love you, Kendra..." he whispered gently.

"I love you too Tsubasa," she whispered back.


	10. Lovushka and a Kitten

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN BEYBLADE OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS. THIS IS JUST A FAN-MADE STORY!

The following morning, the train arrived in Moscow and once again, Yu's face was fixed to the icy window pane which had become hazy with condensation. He eagerly stared at the tall, withered trees that lined the railway, each one wearing a wig of white frost as delicate snowflakes floated onto the ground from the silvery sky.

"It's beautiful, huh?" Tsubasa said as he went to stand next to Yu.

"It awwweeesooooome! It's soooo cooool!" the boy exclaimed as he giggled excitedly at the enchanting view.

"Let's go guys, train's about to arrive!" Madoka called out cheerfully, gathering her suitcase and backpack.

Together, the six friends made their way down the train's staircase and out into the freezing air, the wind biting at their cheeks.

"Hey Kendra!" said Masamune.

"What?" she asked curiously.

"Now you've got the perfect excuse to ask Tsubasa for a hug, huh? Hehehe," he giggled as she clobbered him on the head, blushing crazily.

"Pardon me," a masculine voice said from behind them. The group turned to see a trio of teens standing behind them, all about their same age, but each particularly distinctive. The one in the middle (who had apparently spoken) was the tallest, with chocolate brown hair in a straight, silky bob. He had a pair of bright amethyst eyes behind neat spectacles, and he wore an orange and white spacesuit. The girl next to him was around Madoka's exact age, with sharp pink pigtails gathered above her head and bright green eyes. She wore a light orange spacesuit with black sleeves, and she appeared to have a very high-and-mighty attitude judging by the way she held herself. The last one was particularly weird. A boy in an enormous white spacesuit complete with a helmet beneath which only his face could be seen, or half of it since his black fringe concealed his eyes.

"Can I help you?" Gingka asked.

"I recognised you, you're Gingka Hagane aren't you?" the brown-haired teen asked.

"That's me!" he answered promptly.

"Ahh, yes, then you must be team Gan Gan Galaxy!" the teen said.

"Yep! That's us alright!" Masamune said happily.

"My name is Alexie, and me and my two friends here make up the Russian team, team Lovushka," the teen explained, gesturing at his mates.

"Wow! So you guys are team Lovushka! That means we'll be facing you tomorrow afternoon!" Madoka said excitedly.

"Er-hem! My name's Lera, an' I'm totally gonna crush you dweebs with my Rock Scorpio tomorrow!" the pink-haired girl said in a snide voice.

"Pleased to meet you too..." Masamune sighed.

"I'm...um...uh-well uh..." the boy in the white spacesuit stammered, pressing the tips of his index fingers together in a nervous manner.

"He's Noagume and he wants to say that he's gonna crush you guys too!" Lera squeaked as Noagume gasped, evidently indicating that that was far from what he wanted to say.

"Geez, no need to be rude y'know," said Madoka.

"Does it matter, nerd girl? I've heard of you, the team's useless one huh? You've never even spun a bey yet you pretend to know more than us bladers! Well I got news for ya, you can stuff up your data 'cause we're kicking you outta the tournament faster than you can put on those nasty glasses, four eyes!" Lera yelled spitefully.

"Ahh! How dare you?" Madoka gasped as Alexie shouted: "Lera! That was entirely uncalled for! Apologise now!"

"As if! Like I'll give her the satisfaction," Lera blew a raspberry at Madoka and spun around, her nose in the air.

"Forgive us, please," Alexie sighed: "Lera takes beyblading very seriously and it can kinda make her turn a bit nasty. My sincerest apologies, I am truly sorry for the rude greeting."

"Aaww it's okay," said Gingka: "It happens."

"Yeah...sure," Madoka murmured, obviously miffed at the array of insults she had received.

"We must leave now, our training awaits. I look forward to our battle tomorrow, and once again, please forgive us," said Alexie.

"We look forward to it as well! Better train hard then fellas! You're gonna need it!" said Masamune.

"I think that's MY line, porcupine-head!" Lera jeered.

"Huh? Hey! You're one to talk pal! You and those pair of radars on your head!" Masamune retorted in annoyance.

"At least we're gonna win tomorrow! You guys'll be licking' dirt!" Lera shouted angrily as Alexie desperately pulled her away.

"Man...what a girl! Such difference from Mei Mei!" Gingka exclaimed.

"I'll say," said Madoka, her lips pursed in frustration.

Once they arrived at their hotel, the friends engaged in their own separate work. Gingka and Masamune went off to practice their beyblading skills for their upcoming match; Madoka stayed in their room downloading data about Team Lovushka (whilst fuming at the lip Lera had previously given her); Kendra stayed with Yu in the outside garden, playing with the boy and occasionally beyblading as well.

And Tsubasa left on his own, walking around the streets of Russia in a long, dark purple coat that Kendra had bought for him back home. He liked it very much, it was comfortable and it kept him warm. But most importantly, it reminded him of her.

Dammit...stupid nightmares, stupid dark side, stupid bad memories! Why can't I ever escape from them? I just don't think I can take much more of this...He thought miserably as he circled around a nearby park, his boots crunching in the snowy ground.

Kendra...I need you, but I'm afraid, afraid that someday I'll hurt you. This dark side scares me...makes me do things I don't want to do. I don't want any of you to get hurt...

Suddenly as he was walking, he heard a strained mew coming from somewhere to his left. It didn't sound too far away, so he decided to follow the sound, his instinct telling him that it was probably a cat in some sort of pain or danger. As he searched around a couple of trees, his keen sight fell on a small ginger tabby, huddled up beneath an thick, upturned tree root that jutted out of the ground. The creature was evidently freezing, and it had probably tried its best to find some shelter.

"Unh, hey there," Tsubasa said gently as he kneeled down before the tiny animal. At the sight of him, the kitten meowed fearfully, but Tsubasa slowly extended his hand towards it and said: "Shhh, it's okay. I won't hurt you. I'm here to help you."

As gently as possible, Tsubasa slowly curled his arms around the trembling kitten and raised it up, bundling it next to his chest. As he softly stroked its tiny head, the kitten closed its blue, beady eyes contentedly and pushed its head against him in a desperate attempt to get warm.

Suddenly, he felt a gentle hand touch his shoulder and a sweet familiar voice said: "Hello, my angel."

He turned around to see Kendra smiling back at him, her cheeks slightly red from the cold. As soon as she caught sight of the kitten wrapped up in his arms, she gasped and said: "Oh my gosh! What a cute, cuddly kitten!"

"I found it freezing underneath that tree so I tried to warm it up a little," Tsubasa explained.

Kendra gushed happily and crept up to him, snuggling against his coat. She wrapped her arms around him and sighed happily as he kissed her softly on her cheek.

"I love you, my princess," he whispered sweetly.

"I love you too darling, I love you," said Kendra. She reached out and tenderly stroked the kitten's fur, relishing its soft touch.

"You like cats, huh?" said Tsubasa.

"Yeah. They're my favourite type of animal," said Kendra: "But I never had one before 'cause mum doesn't want pets in the house."

"I see. Too bad," said Tsubasa, noticing the look of longing on her face as she cooed softly at the curious kitten.

"You're not gonna leave it here, are you?" she asked.

"Of course not. But, to tell you the truth, I really don't know where we can take it. D'you have an idea?" Tsubasa asked.

"Hmmm...Let's say I do..." Kendra grinned mischievously.


	11. Wanna join me?

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN BEYBLADE OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS. THIS IS JUST A FAN-MADE STORY!

"So so what's your name? Huh? I'll give you a name if you don't have one!"

Yu had his face pressed close to the kitten's, his huge green eyes glowing at the sight of it.

"We kinda didn't give her a name yet," said Kendra.

"Oh oh then pleeeaaaasee let me give it a name! I wanna be the one to name her! Pretty please?" Yu pleaded.

"Of course, why not?" Tsubasa smiled down at him.

Having been reluctant to let it go, Tsubasa and Kendra had taken the kitten up to their hotel room, where Yu was going nuts over its cuteness. They had also recognised it to be a girl.

"Hmmmm, let's seeee," Yu pressed his finger to his chin, deep in thought: "How abooouutt...Libra!"

"Huh? Libra? That's not a cat's name!" Kendra laughed.

"B-but but Tsubasa has a pet called Eagle after his Beyblade, right?" Yu insisted.

"Yeah, because it actually IS an eagle!" Tsubasa chuckled.

"But I wanna call it Libraaaa!" Yu whined.

"Okay okay! No problem! You can call her Libra!" Kendra said quickly.

"Yeeeeyyy! Hear that Libra? Now we can be just like Tsubasa!" Yu squealed happily.

"Huh? Just like me?" Tsubasa asked confusedly.

"Yeah! Since now we both have pets named after our beys, we can be REAL brothers! How cool is that!" Yu shouted joyfully.

Tsubasa felt his heart squeeze. The boy really looked up to him. He really wanted him to be his older brother...

Smiling, he crossed the room over to Yu and kneeled down, pulling him in a hug.

"Thanks kiddo," he said, trying his best to hold back tears.

"Aaawww it's no biggie," Yu gushed happily.

Madoka typed away in her laptop, occasionally grabbing her apple juice for a quick sip. She was sitting at the bar in the ground floor of the hotel, finishing some last minute work for the upcoming battle. It wasn't so cold inside, at least they had central heating.

As she stared at her computer screen, she carefully observed the photo of team Lovushka's leader: Aleksie. She had to admit, he WAS certainly cute! With his cute brown hair and those pretty glasses, he looked positively dashing!

But Gingka...Gingka likes me, I know that...She thought sadly: But I'm not sure if I like him in that way...

"Well well! Look what the cat dragged in!" a snide voice said from behind her.

Turning around, she saw Lera standing with her hands crossed, a spiteful glare pasted on her otherwise cute face.

"Lera," Madoka groaned, glaring up at the girl.

"Yep, that's ma name! And just what are you wasting your time on?" Lera demanded bossily, moving to get a better glimpse at Madoka's computer.

"That's none of your business! Now go away!" Madoka heftily shut her laptop closed.

"If you're tryin' to snoop around and find information on us then forget it sister! We're gonna wipe the floor with you losers tomorrow, damn straight!" Lera said as she took out her Beyblade and shoved it in Madoka's face.

"Madoka?"

Both girls spun around and saw Gingka standing in the doorway, looking shocked at the scene.

"Oh, Gingki Hagane huh? So, will you be my victim tomorrow?" Lera demanded proudly.

"I don't know about that, but I DO know you're leaving!" Gingka said crossly.

"Oh really? Do you now?" Lera snapped.

"Madoka's always been there for us! She's the core of our team, so don't you dare pick on her again, understand?" Gingka closed the distance between them, standing protectively next to Madoka.

"Yawn! Is this the part where you go all 'lovey-dovey'?" Lera taunted.

"Yeah, so beat it buster!" Madoka snapped.

"'Scuse me?" Lera put her hands on her hips, glaring at Madoka as she stood up.

"You heard me! Gingka's my boyfriend, and he doesn't like it when jealous creeps like you pick on me for it!" Madoka tried not to look like she was bluffing while she sensed Gingka tense up beside her.

"Hmph! You got lucky this time, punk!" Lera spat angrily, turning around and stomping out of the room.

For a moment, the two were very quiet, until Gingka said: "B-boyfriend huh?"

Madoka sighed and turned to face him, inwardly smiling as he turned red.

"Thanks Gingka...you're always standing up for me, huh?" she said softly.

"Uhh um w-well I uh...!" Gingka stuttered nervously, scratching at his cheek.

"Wanna join me?" Madoka sat down on her stool and drew another up beside her, waiting eagerly for Gingka's answer.

"Ummm uhhh, s-sure! Heh, okay!" he said joyfully.


	12. On our Separate Ways

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN BEYBLADE OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS. THIS IS JUST A FAN-MADE STORY!

The following day soon arrived, and with it, the infamous battle between Japan and Russia. The group made their way out of the hotel and patiently waited for the bus that was to take them to the arena (or in Masamune, Gingka and Yu's case, IMpatiently).

Once it arrived, the climbed onto it and settled down in their respective seats, Gingka next to Madoka, Kendra next to Tsubasa and Masamune next to Yu.

"Man! I sure am stoked for this! I can't wait to shove our victory in that pesky Lera's face!" Masamune yelled.

"Yeah! She's such a brat! Bratty brat! Bratty brat!" Yu squealed in a sing-song voice.

Masamune turned to tell Yu that he wasn't exactly one to talk, but was cut short when he caught sight of Gingka and Madoka in the seats next to them holding hands!

"Waaaahh!" he screamed, making Yu jump in shock: "G-G-Gingk-k-ka?"

"Hm?" Gingka turned and stared at Masamune, who was flinging his hands madly.

"You a-a-a-and Madoka...you're TOGETHER? Since when?" he squealed.

"Since yesterday evening!" Madoka smiled and gave Gingka's hand a small squeeze.

"Awesome! Man you like could've said somethin'! Hah! Gingki's got a giiirrrlfriiieenndd!" Masamune shouted: "Woot woot!"

"For cryin' out loud Masamune! You've given me a headache and we're not even halfway there yet!" Kendra snapped, secretly holding back laughter.

"Y-yeah! S-so pipe down!" Gingka stammered nervously, adjusting his headband.

"Hey Masamune! What's our opponent team's name?" Yu asked.

"Huh? You don't know? Unbelievable! Shame on you Yu!" Masamune chided.

"Ahhh come on! Just tell me!" Yu demanded.

"Y-you should just know!" Masamune crossed his arms deftly.

"Come on Masamune...tell the poor kid," Kendra insisted with a cheeky grin.

"Nope! As a member of the team that I, Masamune Kadoya a.k.a. The Number 1 blader is on, he should know exactly what their name is!" Masamune raised his nose in the air and turned to stare out the window.

"Or maybe it's 'cause you don't have a clue!" Yu squealed satisfactorily.

"Oh don't count me in the same league as you!" Masamune retorted.

"You don't have a cluuuee! You don't have a cluuuee!" Yu sang, clapping as he did so.

"It's team Love-er, um, Lovish-no wait, er, Llamishki! No, um..." Masamune turned redder and redder with every word he said as the others laughed wildly.

"Told ya so! Told ya so!" Yu sang happily as Masamune pulled his hood over his embarrassed face.

An hour later, the teams took their respective positions in the battle arena and waited for the match-ups to be selected. The first battle was Lera versus Masamune, and the two ran up to the stadium excitedly.

"Hot head versus hot head!" Yu declared.

"Say ba-bye, porcupine-head!" Lera squealed as she whipped out her Beyblade.

"Oh we'll see who'll be saying sayonara, radar-hair!" Masamune called back.

The match soon started and Striker began attacking the wild Scorpio as the two clashed head to head, each in a desperate attempt to win.

"Focus Lera! Just calm down!" Alexie called out from their side.

"Get her Masamune!" Gingka cheered.

"Better start packin' your bags 'cause I'm kicking' your ass all the way back to Japan!" Lera shouted.

"And you can say 'home-sweet-home Russia' 'cause its where you're stayin'! Striker! Finish her off!" Masamune yelled.

After a barrage of attacks, Striker successfully knocked Scorpio out of the stadium and the crowd erupted in wild cheers.

"And there we have it! Our first winner for this match, Masamune Kadoya!" the Blader DJ shouted.

"Gaaaaaaahhh! I'll get you! I'll soooo get you next time hedgehog! Spikey! Porcupine!" Lera screamed in her uncontrollable rage.

"Yeah yeah, pleasure's all mine," Masamune waved his hand tauntingly in her face as she pulled at her pigtails and growled menacingly.

"Okay, great job Masamune! Now next up are Gingka versus Alexie. Tsubasa, Kendra, you guys don't wanna battle do you?" Madoka asked.

"N-no!" Tsubasa answered, a little too quickly.

"Um, its because of last time huh?" Madoka asked.

"Yeah...Sorry guys, but I can't face it just yet..." he said apologetically.

"It's okay with me, Maddie," said Kendra.

"Cool! Okay Gingki, go show 'em how it's done!" Madoka cheered.

"No problemo...Maddiiieee," Gingka winked at her before rushing off towards the stadium as Masamune catcalled after him.

"You better crush him Alexie! Got that?" Lera yelled as the teen prepared to make his way forward.

"Count on it Lera. Oh, and you might wanna calm down a bit..." he said as he walked off, leaving Noagume to withstand Lera's anger alone.

Gingka and Alexie's battle was rather long and stressful for both bladers, since both were extremely powerful. However, it came as no surprise when Gingka caught the upper hand. With his strong determination, he managed to force Alexie's bey into the stadium wall, halting it and thereby deciding the outcome in their favour.

"And it's all over! The match goes to Gingka Hagane and Gan Gan Galaxy! Give it up for team Japan!" the Blader DJ announced.

"We won!" Madoka shouted happily.

"Yeeaaahh! Bring on the next one!" Yu squealed.

"Ugh, the next team better have nicer members though!" Masamune whined as the others laughed.

Suddenly, they heard footsteps approaching from behind them, and they turned to see Alexie, Lera and Noagume standing there.

"Congratulations. I am truly happy for you friends. I must say, beyblading was not that strong in our blood..." Alexie admitted.

"Huh? Why not?" Gingka asked confusedly.

"You see, our dream is not to become the world champions, but to go into space. We are scientists who undergo rigorous, daily training at our Russian Space Centre so that one day, we might just manage to accomplish our dream!" Alexie explained.

"Awesoooome! That's so cooool!" Yu exclaimed.

"Then, may your dream come true!" said Gingka.

"Thank you, and good luck to you all in your journey," said Alexie.

"Yeah! Um, er, well..." Noagume stuttered nervously.

"Noagume says that we'll go into space BEFORE you become world champions!" Lera yelled.

"Man! You just don't give up do you?" Masamune sighed exasperatedly.

As the teams went their own separate ways, Tsubasa secretly pondered over his own worries. Sure, he was successful in avoiding battle now, but he couldn't do it forever...

And when the time came, what on earth would happen then?


	13. Crisis at the Festival

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN BEYBLADE OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS. THIS IS JUST A FAN-MADE STORY!

"Ahhhh, Greece!" Madoka sighed contentedly, gazing up at the big blue bowl of sky.

After emerging victorious in the Russian tournament, their next stop was their own home land, Japan. However, on the way there they had a day's stop in Greece as a resting period until their journey continued later that night.

"Don't you just love the sea? It's absolutely beautiful!" Madoka exclaimed, staring in awe at the titanic waves of crystal water that crashed headlong into the ruined stone platform they stood on.

"Yeah...it is beautiful," Gingka admitted: "But not as much as beyblading!"

"Ugh! Is that all you think about?" Madoka sighed.

"Uh-oh! First 'married couple' fight!" Masamune jeered loudly.

"Hey guys, listen up," Tsubasa said as he walked over to them: "I was just checking the teams that have recently qualified into the tournament and that we are to face. One of them is the European team, and they're selecting their members here in Athens."

"Woah! Let's go check it out!" Gingka said excitedly: "Know where it is?"

"Yes, I have a map. Come on, follow me. It'll be worth checking out," said Tsubasa.

The roads in Athens snaked along the never ending fields that covered the area surrounding them, the sun beating down on their backs as they walked.

"Unnnh...how much further Tsubasa?" Yu panted, his tongue hanging out.

"Not much, we're almost there," the teen answered.

Fifteen minutes later, the team was standing before a tall stone building flanked by fractured columns, and a flight of steps led up to the doorway. Unfortunately, two men stood firmly on each side of it, eyeing them warily.

"Excuse me!" Madoka called out: "Is this where the European Beyblading team is being chosen?"

"Yes, this is the place. But I'm afraid you're not allowed in," one of them said.

"Huh? Why not? The other teams were free-for-all!" said Gingka.

"Unlike them, the European bladers do not allow spectators. Only individuals born in Europe are allowed to enter or participate. Now I must ask you to leave," the gaurd said.

"Awwww maaan," Masamune sighed grumpily as the group reluctantly turned to leave.

"How disappointing! This would've been a really good opportunity for us!" said Madoka.

"Hey guys! Hang on just a minute! I've got a cool idea!" Masamune said suddenly, a huge grin forming on his face.

"And...what would that be?" asked Gingka.

"Why don't we sneak round the back? That way the guards won't spot us!" Masamune suggested excitedly.

"Huh? No way! That's too risky!" Madoka squealed in shock.

"Yeah! She's right!" Kendra agreed.

"Oh come ooon! Let's give it a try! It'll be worth it!" Yu begged.

"Um, I don't think this is such a good idea..." said Tsubasa.

"I kinda like it," said Gingka.

"Wha-? But-but Gingka!" Madoka protested.

"Think about it guys. Sure it's risky, but we'll only be here for a day, and this is the only chance we'll get! Just think of the advantages!" he explained.

"I'm with Gingki!" Yu yelled.

"See! Three against three! Wait...darn! Can't one of you give in?" Masamune whined.

"I'm not sure about this guys," Tsubasa said sceptically.

"Ahh come on! You're a spy right? This is a piece of cake for you!" Masamune insisted.

"Pretty pleeeeaaase Tsubasa?" Yu pleaded, flashing a pair of puppy-dog eyes towards him.

Tsubasa sighed deeply, then said: "Kendra? Madoka?"

"I, I guess I'm good..." Kendra murmured.

Madoka growled in a grumpy fashion, then said: "Fine! We'll do it then!"

"Yeeey! Off we goooo!" Yu squeaked excitedly as he took off running towards the building.

"Hey! Hold it will ya?" Masamune called out as the group marched off towards their awaiting destination.

Twenty minutes later, after carefully climbing up the steep, winding hill that led up to the wide open ruins, the team silently approached the loud noise that emanated from the place. The sounds of shouting, beyblading and perhaps even that of fighting reached their ears.

"Sounds like gladiators!" Gingka exclaimed.

"Yeah! Only in Greece!" Masamune agreed.

"Come on let's go check it out!" Yu promptly took off running towards the ruins, eager to take a look at the show.

Taking their place behind a tall column, they peeked around it to see an enormous mass of people, each engaged in fierce battle while a couple of young men and a lady stood watching them from the platform above. They each looked like they were in their late teens, or at most 20. The girl had a graceful mess of pale blue curls which cascaded down her back, and dainty green eyes framed by delicate eyelashes. She wore a frilly white suit and was the perfect picture of elegance at its finest.

The young man beside her had short, light brown hair that framed his face and bright, aqua blue eyes which had a keen look about them. He wore a blue silk blouse and a pair of black satin pants, complete with a matching choker around his neck.

The man behind them, sitting in the ancient throne like a king, had an air of authority surrounding him. He had shoulder length blonde hair and bright blue eyes, and very fair skin. With his red tweed jacket and silky black suit, he was undoubtedly the most important figure amongst them.

"So, so what exactly are they doing?" Masamune asked.

"Dunno, but I think it's some sort of competition," said Kendra.

"Ow! Masamune quit pushing!" Yu snapped.

"But I wanna get a closer look!" Masamune whined as he tried inching closer.

"Guys look out!" Madoka cried shrilly, but it was too late. Masamune had accidentally caught his foot in a loose rock and tumbled forward, sending him, Yu and Tsubasa crashing down into the arena.

"Oh no!" Gingka gasped, pulling Madoka and Kendra behind the column before they were spotted.

"What's this?"

Everyone turned towards the three, confusion and curiosity reaching every blader that witnessed the sudden uproar. But one thing was certainly clear to everyone:

"Intruders!" the lady yelled in a sharp voice: "Seize them now!"

"Ahh! Oh no!" Masamune cried out as he saw the men advancing towards them.

"Great job Masamumu!" Yu snapped angrily.

The men grabbed each of them and pulled them up, holding their hands behind their backs in an iron grip. They shoved them towards the platform and forced them down onto their knees.

"Well well, what do we have here?" the brown-haired man asked in a casual, taunting voice.

"Looks like someone got curious, eh Wells?" the girl said.

"W-we d-didn't mean any harm! Honest!" Masamune stammered fearfully.

"Hold it Sophie," the guy named Wells said: "I recognise these three. Aren't you from Japan's team, Gan Gan Galaxy?"

"Oh no! They noticed!" Madoka whispered.

"So what if we are? Can't we take a look?" Yu shouted.

"Of course not! Don't you know what a sacred and honourable event you have just stumbled upon?" Wells yelled.

"This is the Festival of Warriors, and it is held solely for us European bladers! Foreigners are strictly forbidden from entering, yet here you stand! Such nerve!" Sophie shouted angrily.

"Big deal!" Yu shouted back, much to everyone's shock.

"Gah! Don't push it Yu!" Masamune cried out.

"I suppose this little boy needs to be taught some manners!" Sophie put her hands on her hips, glaring down at Yu.

The men holding Yu were about to begin beating him, but Tsubasa yelled: "No! Leave him alone! Don't you dare lay a finger on him!"

"What's this? Protecting him huh?" Wells began descending the fractured steps of the platform, advancing towards Tsubasa.

"Fine, we made a mistake! We didn't know it was that special! Now let us go!" Tsubasa snapped angrily, glaring fearlessly at Wells.

"Let you go? Hmmm...I don't think so!" Wells grabbed Tsubasa's chin and raised it towards him: "But you know what, I might be willing to make a deal."

"Wells...!" the blonde man finally spoke, with an authoritative tone that had a tinge of pride.

"Julian, it's true that scum like these are usually punished, but think about it, maybe we could play with them a little!" Wells grabbed a lock of Tsubasa's silver hair and began twirling it around his fingers: "So tell me, what exactly did you have in mind?"

"I'll battle you. If I win, you let us go, got it?" Tsubasa said firmly.

"Fair deal my friend. But if I win...I do whatever I want with you AND your little friends, 'specially for the cheek, got it?" Wells snapped his fingers and the men released Tsubasa. Gingerly, he got up on his feet and slowly approached Wells.

"Be careful Tsubasa!" Yu called out.

"Don't you worry, I'll get us out of this!" Tsubasa called back, taking out his launcher.

"Guys! We have to help them!" Kendra whispered urgently.

"Not yet! If we blow our cover now they'll get us too!" Gingka murmured.

"So, ready to lose and face the punishment that awaits?" Wells threw back his hair in a flaunting manner and pulled out his blue bey proudly: "Blue Cetus will crush you!"

Suddenly, a shock of pain stabbed Tsubasa's chest, forcing him to gasp out loud.

"Scared already?" Wells burst out laughing as Tsubasa gripped his chest, gritting his teeth in pain. He hadn't even begun battling yet and already the dark energy was tearing him apart.

"You bastard! He's not up for this! Just cut the crap and let us g-ARGH!" Masamune was cut off as he was kicked savagely in the stomach, causing him to double over.

"That's it! I'm going in!" Kendra made to move forward but Madoka grabbed her hand.

"No Kendra! I know how you feel but we must wait! Remember, we're their only hope!"

"I must...fight...for them if not for me!" Tsubasa croaked as he lifted his launcher: "I'll make you regret hurting my best friends!"

"Will you now? Fool!" Wells held out his launcher, glaring straight into Tsubasa's pained eyes.

"3! 2! 1! Let it riiiiiip!" Sophie yelled as Wells and Tsubasa released their beys.

"I'll show you the power of my Blue Cetus! I don't usually battle without White Cetus, that's Sophie's bey, but I doubt I'll need it for a wanna-be like you!" Wells shot out his hand as his bey crashed solidly into eagle, beating it in a savage yet strangely graceful fashion.

"Uggh! N-no...!" Tsubasa grabbed his chest, his legs wobbling like jelly and he knew he would hold up for much longer. He squinted at his bey as it was trashed before his eyes, and could almost hear its melancholic cries of foreseen defeat.

_'Worthless fool...'_

"N-not you...not again!" Tsubasa groaned as he heard the deadly voice speaking to him.

_'He'll crush you, you never stood a chance. You'll betray your friends. They're all going to be punished and it will all be your fault!'_

"No! No stop! Stop it! Please I'm begging you stop stop STOP!" Tsubasa screamed, tears cascading down his cheeks.

"I have never seen such pathetic cowardice! You actually have the nerve to call yourself a blader and challenge ME?" Wells threw back his head and laughed hysterically, echoed by the rest of the spectators in the arena.

"Please stop! Stop! Please have mercy! Stop!" Tsubasa collapsed onto his knees, sobbing through desperate pleading that went unheard in the laughter surrounding him.

Suddenly, shocking everyone, a girl appeared from out of nowhere and smacked Wells so hard on his face that she whipped his head to the side, the sound halting everyone's laughter to an abrupt stop.

It was Kendra.

"Wells!" Sophie jumped gracefully down the steps and rushed over to him while Kendra ran over to Tsubasa and pulled him in a fierce hug.

"What the hell are you people? Are you mad or just plain stupid? Can't you see he's hurt? I've never seen such bastards, you're not even human!" Kendra thundered, rage colouring her face red.

"It is your party who is inhuman, for bursting in here and claiming this event as yours!" Julian snapped from his throne, glaring down at the unexpected fiasco.

"Let my friends go right NOW! I'll be damned if I ever have the misfortune of seeing you ever again!" Kendra bellowed furiously, pressing Tsubasa close to her protectively. She could feel him crying silently, could feel his shock and crude fear.

"Please! Just end this! Now!" Gingka had jumped in, Madoka by his side: "We didn't mean any harm! We never meant to take over this event! We just wanted to take a look!"

"Yeah! How can you find it in your hearts to be so cruel?" Madoka snapped, hugging her laptop to her breast.

"After what you did...?" Wells looked as though he wanted to choke Kendra to death, his cheek aflame from the pain that throbbed in it.

"Tsubasa was just trying to protect his friends! Why couldn't you understand that? He never wanted to make fun of you!" Gingka yelled, moving to stand next to him.

"I don't care! That bitch raised her hand on me! She should be punished!" Wells growled as Sophie held him back.

"Kendra loves Tsubasa more than anything! It's perfectly understandable that she'd rough you up when you were hurting him like that!" Madoka placed her hand comfortingly on Kendra's shoulder.

"Not my fault he's such a coward!" Wells shouted infuriatingly.

"If you touch Kendra...I'll destroy you..." Tsubasa murmured, loud enough for Wells to hear.

"Yeah, like you did earlier right?" Wells said mockingly.

"Enough! We're leaving! Let go of Masamune and Yu! Now!" Gingka demanded angrily.

"Not a chance," Wells growled beneath his breath.

"No Wells...th-they're right..." Sophie muttered suddenly.

"Huh?" Wells rounded on her, shock contorting his face.

"We've done more than was necessary. We can at least allow them to leave now," she said.

"B-but-!" Wells protested, turning to Julian for help.

Julian sighed, apparently bored with the whole show, then said: "Very well, be gone!"

As he waved his hand non-chalantly, the men holding Masamune and Yu dropped them, and the two immediately ran off to their friends.

"You guys okay?" Gingka asked.

"Y-yeah...I think so," Masamune looked pretty shaken up, and Yu wrapped his arms around Madoka's legs in a desperate attempt to feel protected.

"Let's go, come on guys, before they change their mind," Gingka whispered, helping Tsubasa stand up.

As they turned their backs on the unamused crowd, they felt sore with guilt. Had they not allowed their curiosity to run away with them, all of this would have been avoided.

"I'm so so sorry guys..." Masamune's voice choked up and they were all shocked to see that he was actually crying: "This is all my fault! If I had just kept my mouth shut this wouldn't have happened!"

"It's nobody's fault! You had no idea it would come to this!" said Madoka.

"I-I know but...I just feel so guilty..." Masamune sniffled and wiped his eyes shamefully.

"It's not your fault..." Tsubasa murmured: "I know you wouldn't have let us go if we knew what would happen."

"You're hurt because of me..." Masamune cried.

"I'm hurt because of Ryuga..." Tsubasa admitted sadly.

"Hey, c'mon guys! Let's try to kick it out of our minds huh? What's the point in crying over it? Let's just rest up until tonight," Gingka suggested.

"He's right," Kendra admitted, stroking Tsubasa's soft hair lovingly.

As they made their way back to the hotel, Tsubasa heard the voice say:

'You know you cannot resist me...'

And finally, he knew who was speaking to him, tormenting him. He knew who the dark presence was...

It was himself.


	14. People from the Past

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN BEYBLADE OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS. THIS IS JUST A FAN-MADE STORY!

The man stood by the window, staring out in awe at the dark night. He was an artist, and he was greatly fascinated by the stars and the outside world: the universe.

Nonchalantly, he tossed his mane of pink curls behind his shoulder, flexing his hand before his partially masked face. It was at that moment that he heard footsteps approaching, and identified them as his friend's.

"Damian?" he asked into the silence, his voice rather high-pitched and feminine.

"Jack," the approaching teen greeted as he stepped into the room.

"Where's Ziggurat?" Jack asked, his sight still fixed on his gloved hand and perfectly manicured nails.

"Working on Zeo and Toby," Damian replied, the moonlight revealing the icy blue hue of his pointed hair.

"Again? Why won't they just succumb?" Jack shook his head in annoyance, still not looking at Damian.

"They're stubborn. Unlike us, they wanted to remain 'normal'. How pathetically boring," Damian scoffed, pacing around the small room: "But apart from them...haven't you heard?"

"Hm? Heard of what?" Jack asked curiously.

"Ziggurat's become pretty interested in a certain someone..." Damian smiled lopsidedly, pausing at the centre of the room.

"Has he now? And who is this...someone?" Jack persisted.

"He'll explain better to us both. But hey, you and I both know him," Damian cackled beneath his breath, sending Jack's curiosity rocketing sky high.

"Would you just spit it out already?" he snapped in frustration.

"Lemme give you a hint...He has a stupid pet eagle, and he's a loser," Damian grinned back at Jack, who was slowly beginning to understand.

"No way! Tsubasa?" Jack exclaimed as Damian nodded: "Well well! What's that good-for-nothing brat done to pique Ziggurat's interest?"

"Apparently, he has this new dark power within him that's slowly taking over him and causing him to break down each time he battles. Ziggurat researched it and found an exact match between his dark force and that of Ryuga's L-Drago," Damian explained.

"Ahhh, Ryuga...he was such an artistic fellow!" Jack sighed.

"Yyeeaahh...anyway, Ziggurat sensed that this power is proving quite valuable. Sure he's losing every battle he faces, but just imagine if we had that power Jack! Think of what we'd be capable of doing then!" said Damian.

"My my! What naughty thought do you have in mind, Damian m'boy?" Jack giggled.

"Oh no, not me. Ziggurat. He's the brains behind all of this," said Damian.

Tsubasa was running through the dark woods, his breathing fast and ragged. He could hear them coming behind him, could hear them getting closer, could begin to see their shadows. But he had to keep running, or he wouldn't make it...

"Get him! Dammit don't let him get away!"

Tsubasa was 12 years old. He had no friends and the only people he could talk to had no time to listen to him. His parents were never there for him...never...

Suddenly, his foot caught in an upturned twig and he crashed forwards into the ground, his beautiful hair breaking loose and cascading around him. Before he could get up, the boys were onto him and they pinned him down, holding his wrists with their iron grips.

"You can never run away from us, fool," Ryuga cackled, grabbing him by the hair and pulling him around: "Jack, Damian, tie him up."

"H-hey! W-what are you gonna do to me?" Tsubasa demanded fearfully as Jack twisted his arms behind his back whilst Damian entwined a length of rope around them, binding them together.

"We're gonna have some fun with you, that's what!" Ryuga laughed. Pulling out a piece of blue cloth, he stuffed it into Tsubasa's protesting mouth while Jack tied another around it to prevent him from spitting it out.

Tsubasa trembled as they circled him, each laughing menacingly.

"Let's see...what do we do with you?" Ryuga asked in mock thought.

"I know! Let's start by tickling him!" said Damian: "He just hates it!"

"Great idea! Let's start off softly then go real tough!" said Ryuga.

Bending down, they dragged him towards a tree and laid him down beside it. Restraining him with all their might, they untied his hands and pulled his arms back behind the tree, securing them behind it with rope. Then they tied his feet together and began taking off his shoes and socks, all the time entertaining themselves with Tsubasa's muffled pleading.

When he felt a finger sliding up his bare sole, he felt shock waves resonating through his leg, the tickling sensation already driving him crazy. He twisted his hands in their rope hoping the somehow get them free but they were too tight, and the ticklish feeling weakened him greatly.

Ryuga stroked his fingers up and down Tsubasa's soles while Damian sat on his knees to hold him still. They both danced their fingers along the curves of his soles as he desperately wriggled and squirmed, screaming through his thick gag. Suddenly, he felt fingers sliding tortuously along his belly, and realised with tremendous shock that Jack had begun tickling him on it!

"Mmmmmppphh! Mmmpph! Mmpphhh!" he screamed as his whole body raged with the cruel attack it was receiving.

Suddenly, he gasped as he felt something worse, ten times worse, making him twitch and pull in desperation.

Ryuga had found a large mosquito bite on his foot and was prodding it, encircling it with his finger and stroking it cruelly.

"Here, rub this onto his soles! It'll drive him insane!" Tsubasa heard Damian saying. Wondering what hell was still in store for him, he screamed as the torture began to increase and rise to insane levels. Ryuga and Damian sloshed some kind of lotion over his feet and began brushing his feet with delicate paintbrushes, twirling them along his soles whilst fluttering fluffy feathers over the rounded parts. Ryuga had began sucking his mosquito bite, licking it and blowing tortuous raspberries onto it and his soles while Jack tickled his belly with one hand and his bare neck with the other. Soon unable to take anymore, Tsubasa fainted and Ryuga groaned: "Aaaww maaann! I was really having fun!"

"We'll do it next time! Let's just leave him here. Maybe a wolf will eat him!" Jack laughed as the three began walking away, leaving the unconscious Tsubasa on his own.


	15. The True Colours of Team Star Breaker

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN BEYBLADE OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS. THIS IS JUST A FAN-MADE STORY!

"Home sweet home!" Masamune sighed as they emerged from the airport.

"I want a chocolate fudge sundae with a cherry on top! A-And whip cream and biscuits!" Yu bounced up and down excitedly, pulling at the hem of Tsubasa's brown shirt.

"Calm down guys!" Madoka giggled: "We have to go greet our friends, Benkei, Kenta, Hyoma, Hikaru, remember?"

"Of course! I wanna see Kenchi and Ben-Ben again!" Yu yelled shrilly.

"Guys, d'you know who we'll be facing next?" asked Kendra.

"Oh right! I almost forgot!" Madoka cried as she pulled out her laptop.

"That's not like you Madoka," said Gingka.

"Team Star Breaker, the American team! I hear they're extremely powerful you guys!" said Madoka.

"They must be if they made it this far!" said Masamune.

"We are, actually," an unfamiliar voice from behind them said.

"Huh?" Gingka looked up to see a group of five people standing behind them. The one at the front who had apparently spoken was a tall man who bore a strong resemblance to Doji. He had a black goatee and wore slim dark shades coupled with a dark tuxedo. The others behind him were all boys their age. One had a mess of bright pink curls framing his face, which was partially obscured by an intricate black mask. He wore dark indigo lipstick and had thin orange triangles reaching down from his green eyes. The one next to him had a particularly nasty look on his face, and had slitted yellow eyes and pointed blue hair with a yellow-tinged fringe. The other two appeared quiet and almost unhappy, one of whom even appeared melancholic. One had aqua blue eyes and chocolate brown hair with golden sideburns, and the other had long grey hair that cascaded down his back and thin lime green eyes.

"My apologies for startling you. I am Dr. Ziggurat, the leader of the American team Star Breaker," the man said in a deep voice.

"Uuhh, h-hi," Gingka stuttered, still flabbergasted by their sudden and strange appearance.

These guys sure are familiar...thought Tsubasa.

Man...feels like I know them somehow, Masamune pondered.

"You must be team Gan Gan Galaxy, correct?" asked Ziggurat.

"Yep, that's us!" said Yu.

"Interesting group, truly intriguing...Particularly him," the pink-haired guy pointed his finger towards Tsubasa as the others grinned.

Suddenly, Tsubasa gasped and grabbed Kendra's hand, squeezing it so tightly she thought it would break.

"Yes, Tsubasa, huh? Your power is certainly fascinating..." Ziggurat stared Tsubasa down, a lopsided smile tugging at his lips.

Tsubasa moaned fearfully, making his friends stare at him confusedly.

"I don't think I like the way you're lookin' at my bro, mister!" Yu said sternly.

"Your bro? You never told us you had a bro, Tsubasa," the blue-haired boy said, grinning cheekily.

"Let's go, let's go!" Tsubasa whispered urgently, pulling Kendra's hand.

"Um, w-we gotta go. Er, see you at the tournament then," said Kendra, turning to leave.

"Z-Zeo...? T-Toby...?" Masamune said suddenly, his wide eyes frozen on the boys with brown and grey hair, who had both not spoken.

"Huh?" Gingka turned to him: "Whatcha say?"

"It's-it's y-you! Guys, w-what the hell happened to you? D-don't you...recognise me?" asked Masamune, his voice choked with a sudden sadness.

"I think it's time we took our leave as well," Ziggurat turned to leave, but Masamune stepped out and yelled: "Hold it! I wanna speak to them!"

"Let's go doctor," the grey-haired boy said in a monotoned voice.

"Toby! Why won't you speak to me? And what happened to you, I barely recognised you at all-!"

"Enough!" Ziggurat snapped suddenly: "These two are not who you think they are! Cut out the nonsense and leave!"

"B-but...!" Masamune began to say, but Madoka said gently: "Come on Masamune...let's go now."

Sadly, Masamune sighed and turned back towards his friends. Gingka noticed that he looked as though he was about to cry.

"Uh, Masamune? You okay?" he asked timidly.

Masamune nodded, tears flooding his eyes as he watched the American team walking away in the distance.

"What about you Tsubasa? Why were you so afraid honey?" Kendra cupped her hand around the boy's cheek, lovingly caressing it as he trembled.

"Yeah, was it because they mentioned your dark side?" asked Yu.

"N-no...T-they...I know them...I know them all too well..." Tsubasa's voice shook as he spoke.

"How? How do you know them?" asked Kendra.

"Jack...and Damian. Those were their names. They were Ryuga's pals and they bullied me when I was little...Made my life hell..." Tsubasa hugged himself tightly, the nasty memories bringing back the all too familiar sadness.

"Those two near Zeo and Toby?" asked Masamune.

"What about you, Masamune? How do you know those other two boys? You seemed pretty upset," said Madoka.

"Zeo and Toby...they were my closest childhood friends! We were always playing together when we were kids...but then they disappeared, and I never heard from any of them again! I remember they were talented bladers..." Masamune stared unconsciously into space as he looked back at his past, remembering the sweet time he had shared with his dear friends.

"That Ziggurat...I sure don't like the look of him! He kinda reminds me of Doji!" said Gingka.

"Strong resemblance if you ask me. Almost as if they were related," Madoka mused.

"Guys...can we please go home?" Tsubasa asked softly.

"Of course! Sorry about that! Let's go guys," Gingka turned and beckoned the rest towards him as they walked off together.

It's weird, thought Kendra: Tsubasa seems pretty shaken up. Just what did Jack and Damian do to him, anyway? And I sure don't like their interest in his dark power! They better stay away from him!

That night, Dr. Ziggurat called for the four of them to gather in the hall within his secret headquarters stationed at the side of town. It was where he carried out his work and research in secret, since after all, some things were better left unknown to public. Especially when it came to the pesky WBBA...

"So, first thing's first. I called you here to discuss something important," he said as he faced the notorious Jack and Damian and the anxious Zeo and Toby: "It's about that Tsubasa Otori..."

Jack snorted loudly: "Him? You serious? If it weren't for the dark power Ryuga gave him, he'd be as pathetic as ever! Oh wait, he still IS pathetic!"

"That as may be Jack, need I remind you that he is the WBBA's best secret agent as well as an exceptionally talented strategist?" Ziggurat glared sternly at the pink-haired teen who giggled mischievously beneath his breath.

"Soooo, your point is...?" Damian drawled.

"Well, I want to know more about him, what drives him to release all that fascinating power and how to control it. I want to know everything!" Ziggurat balled his hand into a fist.

"You can't do that unless you have him, right?" said Jack.

"You're coming to my point, that's exactly what I am saying! I want to get a hold of that Tsubasa, regardless of what he or his friends want!" Ziggurat snapped.

"Oooo, you mean you wanna kidnap him?" Jack said excitedly.

"Precisely...I want him captured and brought here, but those damned friends of his are always by his side," Ziggurat shook his head in frustration: "They're like his shadow, especially those two, Kendra and Yu."

"Yu called him 'bro'. That must mean they're pretty close friends," Damian pointed out: "And that Kendra must be his girlfriend 'cause he grabbed her hand when he realised it was us."

"Excellent observation," said Ziggurat: "Unfortunately, we cannot just up and kidnap him at any time or day. We must wait for the right moment, and then I'll give you the word."

"Doctor?" Zeo asked shakily.

"What is it?" Ziggurat snapped.

"Um...Will tonight be the same for me a-and Toby?" Zeo lowered his magnificent blue eyes to the floor.

"Yes Zeo. You and Toby can go in there right now. You know what to do," said Ziggurat.

"You two better get on with it. Me and Jack have succumbed to it ages ago yet you two dorks are still resisting!" Damian snapped.

"We're not sadistic like you, that's the difference," said Toby in a low voice.

"Hah! Keep on at it then! Your hair's already lost all its colour! So unartistic!" Jack laughed.

"Enough fooling around, get on with it you two!" Ziggurat waved them off before turning to face the window.

Tsubasa Otori...You will pay for what you did to my brother!


	16. Lightning on a Clear Day

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN BEYBLADE OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS. THIS IS JUST A FAN-MADE STORY!

That night, Kendra stayed with Tsubasa at his house and the two hung out in his backyard to watch the beautiful collection of stars gathered up in the sky above them. His eagle had returned to him and he was thoroughly pleased with its company.

"You must've missed him, huh?" Kendra asked softly, watching him with fondness as he allowed the eagle to stroke his face with its beak.

"Yeah..." he admitted: "A lot. I really worry about him when I leave somewhere..."

"Why?" asked Kendra.

"I know Ryuga's still out there...He might want revenge on me and try to hurt eagle...or worse," Tsubasa gulped fearfully, gently stroking the creature's feathers.

"Ryuga's gone," Kendra edged closer to him, placing a tentative hand on his shoulder: "He's not gonna hurt you again...I'll make sure of that."

"Then there's team Star Breaker," Tsubasa murmured: "Jack and Damian, they looked like they were hiding something. And that Dr. Ziggurat, I don't like the look of him one bit. He...he reminds me of-of Doji..."

"Doji's in jail, he won't be bothering us again," said Kendra.

"I still have nightmares you know, about that night...I can still see the flames, feel them...I wake up screaming, soaked in sweat, my heart'd want to burst right out of my chest. I'm so afraid Kendra, so afraid..." Tsubasa buried his face in his girl's shirt and began crying unashamedly, despair washing over him.

"It scares me too you know. I can't bear the idea of losing you...I just can't!" her heart squeezed with unbearable pain at the memory: "I need you Tsubasa, so much more than you could ever ever imagine! I can't live without you now, I know I can't! You're always in my heart, always Tsubasa...always..."

Tsubasa tried his best to relax as he felt her soft arms wrapping around him, feeling them stroke his long mane of hair that shone a pristine white in the moonlight.

"Hey, Kendra...can I let you in on a little secret?" he asked suddenly: "I've never told this to anyone before..."

"Of course sweetheart, tell me," said Kendra.

"It's about my parents. They...they used to-to argue a lot, all the time..." Tsubasa explained: "I wanted them to love me, but they used to be so caught up in their arguments that they never even paid attention to me," his voice broke and tears began trickling down his cheeks: "I wish I knew if they loved me or not...I just wish I knew!"

"Oh, Tsubasa..." Kendra was at a loss of what to say, her heart shattering as she stared at this one person she would die for wallowing in pain, so much pain...

"I loved them so much, but not once did they say 'I love you' back!" he could barely speak now, his body shaking with pain-racked sobs that had been bottled up inside him too for long: "Every time I tried to tell them, tell them that I had no friends, that children hated me, bullied me, but they never listened...they never even cared!"

"I'm...so s-sorry..." Kendra felt as though a sharp dagger was sawing through her heart, and she soon found that she was crying as well. She wanted to bring back his parents, tell him that they loved him...But how could she? They were dead, and she hadn't even known them.

"Ryuga, Jack and Damian told everyone about my parents...I could never stop them, I hate myself! I'm so pathetic and weak! I'm disgusting!" Tsubasa clenched his fists as the bitter memories knifed at his torn soul.

"You're an angel who thought me and others how to love. You're a beautiful person with a heart of pure gold. You're not disgusting, and you're not weak. In fact, you're strong because after all you've been through, you're still standing and you still have the ability to smile and make others happy..." Kendra's voice broke as she began to sob, his pain reaching into her at an unbearable rate.

"Don't cry honey...please don't cry..." Tsubasa pulled her in a tight embrace and snuggled his wet face against the nape of her neck: "Don't let me upset you...please..."

"It's not your fault darling...I just want you to be happy. I want to kill your suffering and give you nothing but love and happiness. Oh how I would if I could," Kendra admitted sadly.

"At least I have you...my dear sweet angel...my darling..." he brushed his lips against her cheek, kissing the tears that fell from her melancholic eyes. At his touch, she turned her head and closed her lips on his, kissing him back with a passionate need.

She would never love anyone more than she loved him.

But it was the following afternoon that led to the sombre tragedy. Tsubasa and his teammates were all hanging out in Gingka's back garden, and all of them were sharpening their skills in preparation for their match against team Star Breaker. Yu was sitting next to Madoka on the wooden bench near the entrance, his kitten Libra purring in his arms as he played with it, joy lighting up his face.

"Aaawww, where's the cute wittle kitty? There she is!" he cooed happily, giggling as it licked his cheek.

"If you had the tiniest idea just how squish-able you are right now..." Kendra said as she bit her lip, staring in pure awe at the playful pair.

Yu stuck out his tongue at her in order to tease her, and unable to resist she walked forward and ruffled up his blonde hair.

"Come on Gingka! You and me! Right now!" said Masamune, jumping up and pulling out Striker.

"B-but lunch is almost ready!" Gingka protested: "Madoka's cookin'!

"Tsubasa, why don't you and me have a go?" Kendra suggested quietly.

Tsubasa gasped and averted her gaze, fear clenching his heart.

"I know you're afraid, but think about it. Perhaps if it's just a friendly battle between you and me, it'll be okay. Hey, I'll even hold back if you want so as to help you start off slowly," she smiled tentatively, hoping he'd agree. She missed blading with him, and she wanted to help him return to his normal state. With such talent it was a true pity that he couldn't beyblade like the rest of them, especially after he had risked so much just to qualify as a team member.

"Uh...well, o-okay then. Yeah, I'll give it a shot," Tsubasa finally agreed.

"I don't mean to force you or anything! If you don't feel ready, just tell me so," Kendra said quickly.

"No really, I can do it. I know I can, 'cause I've got you," he said, taking out Earth Eagle. Staring down at its violet glory, he pressed it in his hands and smiled down at it, feeling a wave of courage. He could do this, he had Kendra, and all his friends.

"Woah! You're really gonna do it?" Madoka shot up from her seat, almost tipping Yu off the bench: "Are you guys sure?"

"Yeah, I have to get back in it some time don't I? I'm a blader, and I've got all my friends behind me," said Tsubasa.

"Yeeeyy! Let's watch them Libra!" Yu grabbed his kitten tightly and jumped up, running towards the beystadium where Tsubasa and Kendra had gathered.

"Awesome! You guys are gonna battle?" Masamune ran over to them excitedly.

"This is gonna be sweet!" Gingka cried cheerfully, forgetting all about Madoka's home-made lunch.

"Ready Tsubasa?" Kendra held out her launcher, staring her boyfriend straight in the eye: "Remember, it's just a friendly match between you and me."

"I know..." Tsubasa gulped, steadying his launcher with slightly trembling hands. Could he do it without going berserk? If he did, he'd be endangering all his friends, including his obvious target Kendra...

"Off we go guys! We're in this together! Ready? 3...2...1...Let it riiiip!" Gingka cried as Kendra and Tsubasa launched their beyblades.

"Slowly now...!" Kendra said encouragingly: "It's okay, we can do this together."

"Go Eagle!" Tsubasa cried as Yu cheered behind him.

"Yeah! Go Tsubasa! Go Kendra!" he yelled joyfully.

"I think I'm doing okay!" Tsubasa cried out excitedly: "I think it's gonna be fine!"

"Is it now...Bird Boy?"

The shocked bladers spun around to see the last people they wished to see: Ryuga, Jack and Damian standing behind the fence which enclosed Gingka's yard.

"What the hell are you freaks doing here?" Masamune yelled angrily: "Where are Zeo and Toby?"

"Ryuga!" Gingka gritted his teeth with rage, glaring at the young man he had thought was out of their lives.

"Keep your hair on guys! We just came to see what Tsubasa was doing! So, do we get to see that dark power then?" Jack leaned onto the fence, resting his chin on the back of his hand in a graceful manner.

"Yeah! I'm curious to see how you're doing! Better not be disgracing me now!" Ryuga laughed his characteristic wolfish growl.

"I-I unh!" Tsubasa felt a sudden searing heat flaming up within his chest, and his head began to spin. Suddenly, all that he could see were the three of them laughing wildly at him as he cowered on his knees, clutching his head with both hands as they began beating him.

"N-no...! Aarrrgghh!" he screamed as a burst of black power streamed from his body, encasing him in a violet-black aura.

"Dammit! He was doing so well!" Kendra shouted angrily: "Get the hell out of here! NOW!"

"Tsubasa!" Yu dashed towards his close friend, desperate to calm him down, but Tsubasa was already losing control and at high speed.

"Get out of here!" Madoka screamed at the trio, who were surveying the scene as though it was some entertaining spectacle.

"Make us, girly!" Damian laughed.

"Aaaaaarrrrrgggghhhhhhh!" Tsubasa bellowed as the demonic energy pulsed around him, ripping his mind and heart apart. His eyes flashed a ruby red and he gritted his teeth in rage and pain.

"Tsubasa noooo!" Yu ignored his friends' cries of warning and grabbed on to Tsubasa, trying his best to bring him back to his senses. But Tsubasa was far out of his mind and instead he whipped out his hand and smacked it hard against Yu's cheek, shoving the shocked boy onto the ground.

"YU!" Gingka ran over to the defenceless boy and quickly scooped him up in his arms, rushing him over to the house out of harm's way.

"Is that all you've got? Hah! Pathetic! We can crush you any time!" Ryuga jeered loudly.

Tsubasa didn't even have the strength left to speak. All he could do was scream and scream as his chest burned as if on fire, driving him insane with pain. His head was throbbing outrageously as he fought desperately to fight off the evil force.

'Face it Tsubasa...I am your worst nightmare!'

In his mind, Tsubasa turned and amidst the haze of amethyst wisps, he saw himself, dyed in a purple hue. But he was different; gone were the gentle amber eyes that glowed with love and warmth. Replacing them instead were a pair of evil blood red eyes characterised by slitted pupils. Instead of the soft smile, a nasty smirk of cruelty twisted his lips.

"W-who the heck are you?" Tsubasa demanded fearfully.

'I am a fragment of the dark power from L-Drago, and I have manifested into your worst fears! Soon, I will take over and become you, and I will discard of your foolish personality as though it never even existed!' Dark Tsubasa said, laughing menacingly as he took in the shocked look on Tsubasa's face.

"No way! There's just no way! I won't let you! No power can ever destroy love and friendship!" he protested.

'Oh puh-lease! Such pathetic nonsense! Who says they won't betray you like everyone else always has?'

"Liar! What do you know?" Tsubasa demanded, but suddenly he felt a whoosh of air and realised that Dark Tsubasa was standing behind him.

'Your friends are nothing! Just forget about them and succumb to my power! Don't you wanna be strong? Forget that dumb girlfriend of yours and come over to the dark side! Power awaits you...'

"Never!" Tsubasa grunted as he felt his dark self grabbing him from behind, crushing an arm around his neck.

'I don't think you understand your position, Tsubasa...I am growing stronger within you day by day, and I WILL dominate you, whether you like it or not! I will become you and I will crush and destroy all that you hold dear! And there's absolutely nothing you can do about it! Mua-ha-ha-ha-ha!'

With a deafening scream, Tsubasa felt darkness clouding his sight as he crashed onto the ground in an unconscious heap. His friends rushed over to him, Kendra screaming as she cradled him in her arms.

"We have to take him to the hospital! His heartbeat is weakening!" Gingka shouted urgently as Madoka sprinted inside to heed his call.

"Where the hell did those bastards run off to?" Masamune yelled angrily, realising that Ryuga, Jack and Damian had fled in the commotion.

"Tsubasa! Tsubasa don't leave me! Aaaarrgghh!" Kendra screamed hysterically as she squeezed Tsubasa to her chest, sobbing madly into his shoulder.

Neither of them had expected it, and none of them had the slightest idea that Ziggurat's plan was about to unfold.


	17. The Plan

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN BEYBLADE OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS. THIS IS JUST A FAN-MADE STORY!

By that evening, Tsubasa was in the hospital recovering from the mental and physical trauma. He was lying unconscious in a soft bed with pristine white sheets that covered his body. Some wires were hooked up to the back of his hand and one was connected to his chest monitoring his heart rate which had thankfully returned to normal.

Outside, Masamune and Hikaru were comforting Kendra and Yu was sobbing in Madoka's arms. Gingka stood apart from them speaking to his father.

"Team Star Breaker, huh?" said Ryo: "They appear to have an unnecessary interest in our Tsubasa."

"He was doing perfectly! If they hadn't shower up to provoke him none of this would've happened! If I ever see any of them I'll-!" Gingka punched his fist into his open palm and gritted his teeth angrily.

"But listen, Tsubasa's uncontrolled dark energy is putting everyone in danger. I cannot allow this to go on," Ryo said solemnly.

"Huh? What do you mean?" asked Gingka.

"Of course, I understand that none of this is Tsubasa's fault. He is a victim of Ryuga's L-Drago just as I was. But, I'm afraid that as president of the WBBA, I have no choice but to remove him from the team," Ryo said firmly.

"What?" everyone turned to gape at him as though he had just announced their death sentence.

"Y-you c-can't! There's just...no way!" Gingka stammered in shock.

"It's for the best kids! He can easily harm anyone, not to mention himself! It's my duty to keep everyone safe," Ryo explained.

"Director!" Hikaru protested.

"You can't...I won't allow you to!" Kendra jumped up from her seat, facing him directly: "Tsubasa sacrificed everything just to be a member on our team! We're the only friends he ever had, and if you had the slightest idea how much we mean to him you wouldn't even think of kicking him out!"

"Please Kendra, don't think badly of my decision. I'm not doing this to punish him or make him feel bad!" said Ryo.

"I'm with Kendra! Tsubasa's the closest friend I've ever had! He's like my older brother! I will not let you throw him out, it just wouldn't be the same!" Yu protested, balling his tiny hands into fists.

"Look, I understand your point, I really do, honestly. But I'm sorry, there's no going back on my part," said Ryo. Although apologetic, his tone was firm and final.

"Then I quit too," Kendra turned and began leaving down the hallway, fighting back tears.

"Ahh! No wait! Kendra!" Madoka called out.

"Me too! I'm leaving! And until you change your mind, we ain't coming back!" Yu turned and ran after Kendra.

"Dad! Do something!" Gingka begged.

"Please Director! You just can't let the team break down like this!" Hikaru pleaded.

Ryo closed his eyes and sighed deeply, trying his best to keep calm. He knew how they felt, but sometimes you had to be cruel to be kind.

"They'll get round to understanding. Just give them a bit of time to reflect, okay? And please forgive me, don't hold it against me," he said quietly.

"Urrgh...Tsubasa..." Gingka turned and gazed into the window that let to Tsubasa's room. Poor guy, he had no idea what was happening around him...

"Ahhh, Ryuga..." Ziggurat paced around the dragon emperor, a smile playing around his lips: "Such an honour to finally meet you! I have heard so much about you...from our Jack and Damian of course..."

"Hnh! No doubt about that! Suckers always looked up to me!" Ryuga smirked boastfully.

"Oh you naughty, you!" Jack giggled with a wave of his hand: "I'll soon show you just how awesome my power is too! Can't have you hogging the spotlight for ever now can we?"

"So doctor, how'd we do?" Damian was beginning to feel rather impatient.

"Honestly, I'm impressed. You actually managed to drive him into hospital! Such a chaotic trio!" Ziggurat said admiringly.

"Tch, we should get Ryuga on our team! Sure could use him instead of those two losers you keep playing with!" said Damian.

"Hm? What losers?" Ryuga asked.

"Toby and Zeo. They're old friends of that Masamune Kadoya, apparently. Thing is, we use science here to manipulate any part of the body we want, including the mind. Me and Damian here were so excited to get a taste of power, but Toby and Zeo kept refusing," said Jack.

"Truth is, they both housed a rare natural talent that we just couldn't pass up. When they were only twelve, Doctor Ziggurat here set his sights on them. He wanted them fair and square, so he found them alone one day and had them kidnapped," Damian explained.

"What, and they never even tried to escape?" Ryuga asked.

"We threatened them with the lives of their family and friends. We have them brainwashed every day, over and over. Toby couldn't take it, his hair lost all it's colour. It was light brown when we first got him, now it's pure grey," Damian replied.

"Intriguing..." Ryuga commented: "For a bedtime story!"

"You never change!" Jack giggled mischievously.

"Alright, so, now that you've been filled in, tell me, will you join us?" Ziggurat asked.

"Of course! Ain't got nothin' better to do after all!" said Ryuga.

"Excellent! Now then, let's all get down to business. Tsubasa is in the hospital, and in his weak and defenceless state, I don't think there's ever been a better time to snatch him. He will be all alone, and if you are careful you can stop him from making any sound," said Ziggurat.

"Yey! Just like the good old days!" Jack said happily.

"Tomorrow evening, you and Damian will break in and grab him from the hospital. Restrain him by any means necessary and bring him here, and be absolutely sure that no one sees you. Is that understood?" Ziggurat explained sternly.

"Crystal clear," Damian smirked.

"Why don' I get to go?" Ryuga demanded.

"You're to stay here with me, no questions. My word is final. Jack, Damian, tomorrow evening, don't mess up!" Ziggurat snapped.

"Sir yes sir!" Jack saluted with a wink while Damian nodded.

"Excellent," said Ziggurat: "You're all dismissed."


	18. The First Hour of Morning

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN BEYBLADE OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS. THIS IS JUST A FAN-MADE STORY!

Kendra stared at Tsubasa as he slept peacefully in his bed, listening to the routinely beeps that mirrored his heart rate. He had woken up earlier and had been able to speak to Gingka and the others. They had supported and encouraged him, told him that he was with them in their hearts. But he was too unhappy, too tired to think straight. No sooner had the door closed behind them that sleep claimed his defeated body once more.

But Kendra wouldn't leave, she refused to. She would stay here beside him until she was sure he felt better. She held her hand around his, gently stroking its bumpy back were wires were attached. With her other hand, she played with his soft silver locks, draping them over her fingers and relishing their sweet, sensational touch.

At that moment, he sighed softly and moaned as his eyes twitched, his hand feeling hers and squeezing it ever so lightly.

"Tsubasa? I'm here," she whispered, leaning closer to him.

"Unh...K-Ken...dra?" he whispered back, his eyes opening enough to see her.

"Baby, how are you feeling? My sweetheart..." Kendra began to kiss his cheek with feather light kisses, each one tipped with sweet love. He shifted slightly and turned his head, trying to touch her lips with his. Realising this, Kendra leaned in and closed her mouth onto his, wrapping her tongue around his teeth and exploring his cavity. She felt him relaxing as he felt loved and she soon realised that tears were trickling daintily from her closed eyes.

"What's the matter, sweetie?" he asked, weakly caressing her face.

Unable to speak, she just shook her head and turned away, not wanting him to see her pain. Her heart had finally found an angel, and now she was being forced to watch this angel suffer. It just wasn't fair...

"Kendra..." he whispered, sensing her pain: "Don't cry honey...I love you..."

"I-I know darling...I l-love you t-too," she sobbed, bending down to embrace him.

"I want you to stay beside me...I need you..." he murmured.

"I'll stay as long as you want. I'll be right here. You don't have to go through this alone...We'll win this battle together," Kendra wiped the tears from her eyes and kissed him on the forehead: "Go back to sleep honey, don't worry. I'll be by your side."

"Thank you..." Tsubasa smiled weakly at her, love lighting up his amber eyes before he closed them and went back to sleep.

It was one o' clock in the morning when it happened. Tsubasa was fast asleep, the darkness of the night eliminating any speck of light within the room. The door slid open in silence and two tall figures entered the room. At the sound of footsteps, Tsubasa stirred and began to wake up slowly. As he half opened his eyes, they had no time to adjust to the darkness before he felt something soft being wrapped tightly around his mouth. As panic overwhelmed him, he began to cry out and tried desperately to sit up, but he was far too weak and his attackers were already reaching for his wrists. But as he flung out an arm, he felt it grabbing something light: hair. With his poor strength he pulled at it, trying to weaken his attacker, but someone else had succeeded in catching his arms and had twisted them behind his back, fastening them with handcuffs. Fear and panic began terrorising him, his muffled screams growing more urgent. If only someone could hear him!

But just then, he felt something sharp pressing against his neck. A knife. He froze in shock, desperate to prevent the pain. And then, one of his kidnappers spoke:

"You'll be quiet if you know what's good for you...Tsubasa..."

That voice! He thought fearfully: It can't be! Not them, not them!

The young man dragged him out of the bed and stuffed him into a sack. When Tsubasa was completely restrained and helpless, he hoisted him behind his shoulder and escaped into the night with his partner to where their master awaited them...


	19. News of Crisis

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN BEYBLADE OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS. THIS IS JUST A FAN-MADE STORY!

Gingka sat on one of the couches in his living room, listening to Madoka's fingers drumming away on her laptop keyboard. Masamune was sitting feet across on the rug beside the central coffee table, stuffing his face with a bag of crisps. Somehow, even though they were assembled together, the room felt empty and the atmosphere quiet (save for Masamune's wild crunching and Madoka's keystrokes). It just didn't feel right, knowing that Tsubasa was suffering in the hospital while Ryo had declared him disqualified from their team for something that wasn't even his fault. Kendra and Yu weren't the same anymore either. Ever since their team had crumbled apart, Kendra refused to hang out with them. It wasn't that she had any hard feelings for any of them of course, in fact she didn't blame anyone, not even Ryo who had actually pioneered the whole crisis. She had fallen into a deep depression and simply refused to eat, sleep or even talk. All she did was curl up in a corner in her room and listened to the tears dripping onto her clothes. Yu on the other hand seemed to want to stay beside Kendra all the time, and funnily enough she never declined. He reminded her of Tsubasa, and he simply refused to let the sadness spread.

"If you ask me, this whole thing's turning out to be a complete joke," Masamune grumbled.

"I couldn't agree more..." Gingka sighed, leaning onto the armrest: "First we go through all that trouble, getting past Wang Hu Zhong and Lovushka, and suddenly 'bam' it all fades away into nothing..."

"Come on guys, don't give up yet! We can do this! We will not let the team fall apart! We're not just gonna up and let Ryo take Tsubasa off the team! We're friends, and if we started this together, we'll end it together!" said Madoka.

"I wish dad could've heard that...Write it down!" Gingka said as Masamune giggled involuntarily.

Suddenly the phone rang, startling them all. Rising up from his seat, Gingka made his way towards the telephone and pulled up the receiver:

"Hello?"

"Gingka, it's your dad," said Ryo's voice.

"Uh hi dad, what's up? You sound kinda worried..." Gingka mused.

"I have some pretty bad news kids, and I really don't know how you'll take it..." Ryo said worriedly.

"Why? What happened?" Gingka asked panickedly as both Madoka and Masamune turned to look at him.

"I'm sorry, but...it's Tsubasa. H-he's gone missing from the hospital...and we think he's been kidnapped because there are signs of a struggle," Ryo said with a heavy voice.

Gingka dropped the receiver, his heart hammering madly. This was a joke, a really bad joke...

"Gingka!" Madoka flew up from the floor and rushed towards him: "What's the matter?"

"It's...it's Tsubasa...Tsubasa's been kidnapped, Madoka!" Gingka cried.

"WHAT?" Masamune jumped up from the rug: "You're kidding!"

"Dad..." Gingka picked up the receiver again, his hand shaking violently: "Does Kendra know?"

"To be perfectly honest, I don't even wanna be around when you tell her," Ryo sighed, his voice choked with worry.

"She'll go crazy! She's already suffering from a serious depression!" Gingka's panic began to increase: "She'll kill herself!"

"Calm down dude!" Masamune cried: "Don't lose it yourself!"

"Gingka, listen, you must get the entire team over to the hospital. We need to discuss this in person. Tsubasa needs us, and remember, ALL the team Gingka, including Kendra and Yu!" Ryo said urgently.

"Argh! This is gonna be so bad!" Gingka face palmed miserably: "Fine! Meet us there in two hours."

"This is terrible!" Madoka cried as Gingka hung up: "I can't believe this! He must be so frightened!"

"Damn...I think I know who it is..." said Masamune: "Those freaks from Star Breaker! I'm prepared to bet my Striker it's them!"

"Great! Just great! What on earth do we do now?" Gingka demanded in frustration.

"We tell Kendra and Yu, they have to know!" said Madoka.

"I'm not gonna do it!" Gingka said immediately.

"Well ain't that nice of you!" said Masamune.

"You do it Masamune!" said Madoka.

"Huh? Why me?" he demanded.

"Because you met her first!" said Madoka.

"WHAT? How does that even make any sense?" screeched Masamune.

"I don't know!" Madoka protested.

"Okay, enough guys," Gingka calmly placed his hands on their shoulders: "We'll tell her together."

"Phew, thank goodness!" Madoka sighed exasperatedly.

"Well, a problem shared is a problem halved I guess!" said Masamune.

Kendra was sitting on a bench outside her house, Yu playing around beside her. She felt slightly calmer somehow, listening to the birds chirping beside her on the grass and Yu's delightful humming. The sun shone down on them, and she knew that this was a sign of good luck to come by their way. Or at least, she sure hoped so!

When she heard footsteps, she turned and saw Gingka, Madoka and Masamune walking towards them.

"Lalalalala, oh hey there guys! How's it going?" Yu shouted cheerfully, a huge sunny smile on his cute face.

"Uuhh, h-hey Y-Yu! Um, w-we're fine!" said Gingka. Kendra noticed that he looked somewhat nervous. In fact, she mused, they all did...

"Uh, something wrong guys?" she asked.

"Um, uh, no!" said Gingka.

"Gingka!" Madoka snapped: "Remember why we're here!"

"Hey! Weren't we supposed to do this together?" he protested.

"What's up guys?" Yu asked curiously.

"Well, um, you see. Gingka's dad phoned earlier..." Masamune began.

"He's not gonna allow Tsubasa back, is he?" Kendra hung her head sadly.

"No no! That's not it! Kinda worse..." Madoka added beneath her breath.

"Worse?" Yu squealed loudly: "What could be worse than that?"

"Um, well he told us that, err, t-the doctors told him th-that uh..." Masamune began prodding his fingers together, a furious wave of nervousness overcoming him.

"Just spit it out already!" Kendra snapped: "You're killing me!"

"Ryo told us that...when the doctors checked in on Tsubasa this morning...he wasn't there, in his bed..." Madoka trailed off.

"...What...?" Kendra blanched, her eyes struck by an insane fear.

"He, m-my dad, s-said that there were possible signs of-of a struggle...um...and well y-you know wh-what that means..." Gingka muttered.

"No! That can't be!" Yu stood up, shock covering his face.

"He wants us there in an hour to see what happened...We gotta, um, go, and well uh..." Gingka stammered.

"B-but...y-you're lying...You have to be!" Kendra protested.

"No sweetie, we're reporting what Ryo told us," Madoka said in a consoling tone: "But don't worry dear, I'm sure we'll get him back soon!"

"Unh...n-no...!" Kendra took a step back and hugged herself.

"He's hurt! He won't be able to withstand it!" Yu began to sob: "I want Tsubasa!"

"Guys please, calm down!" Masamune said quickly: "Lets go to the hospital right away and see what Ryo and the doctors have to tell us, okay?"

"I know you guys are pretty shocked and worried, we were too of course, and we still are!" Madoka admitted: "And I know it's hard on you two because of what you've all been through, but standing around here won't get us anywhere!"

"But I want my brother! I want Tsubasa!" Yu began bawling like a baby.

"Uhh...Kendra?" Gingka noticed that the girl was swaying on her feet, droplets of sweat trickling from her beneath her fringe.

"Hey! Kendra!" Gingka sprinted over to her and caught her in his arms before she hit the ground.

"Argh! No!" Masamune rushed over to her: "We gotta help her!"

"This doesn't look good..." Madoka murmured to herself.


	20. Hope from a Friend

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN BEYBLADE OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS. THIS IS JUST A FAN-MADE STORY!

Ryo stood in the hospital room that had previously been Tsubasa's, waiting impatiently for Gingka and the others to arrive.

What the heck is taking them so long? He wondered rather irritably.

Hikaru stood beside him, hugging herself in a nervous way. Hospitals reminded her of her mother, and this situation brought all the nightmarish memories flooding back...

"Hikaru? You okay?" Ryo asked, sensing her discomfort.

"I'm okay director," she sighed sadly: "Don't worry about me. Worry about Tsubasa and the others. They're way more important right now."

"I would if they'd show up," he said: "I hope everything went well when they broke the news to Kendra and Yu."

"I dunno, Kendra's pretty close to Tsubasa you know. And after what she's been through with him I doubt she took it lightly," said Hikaru: "And Yu thinks of Tsubasa as his brother. He wouldn't take it so well either."

Suddenly, they heard footsteps approaching from outside and soon after Gingka, Kendra, Masamune and Yu entered the room, followed by a policeman.

"Dad!" said Gingka: "Aww man! This is horrible!"

It was a truly horrible sight. The bed sheets lay a strewn on the floor beside the bed and the pillow was at the centre of the mattress. The wires that had been attached to Tsubasa lay haphazardly on the bed and droplets of red blood stained the white mattress beneath them. A vase of sunny yellow tulips that Kendra had brought him was now in pieces on the floor, the flowers strewn about on the pool of water that once sustained them.

"We left everything as we found it so that you could carry out your investigation," one of the nurses said: "We have no idea how they could have entered."

"Ugh, Tsubasa..." Kendra sighed heavily in a hoarse, broken voice. She wondered whether she even had any tears left to cry.

"Who could've done such a thing?" Yu said sadly, tears welling up in his eyes: "Why would anyone want to hurt Tsubasa?"

"I don't think it's related to him being an undercover investigator," Ryo muttered beneath his breath: "I think I know exactly what it is."

"His dark power...someone wants it alright!" said Gingka.

"The last people we saw that were really interested in him were team Star Breaker," said Masamune: "I didn't like the look of them at all, the way they talked about him..."

"We can't point our fingers at anyone just yet," Ryo reasoned: "We have to be careful. After all, we want to do this right so that we can save him as soon as possible."

"Can't we?" Kendra said suddenly.

Everyone turned to look at her. She had her eyes fixed on something, something none of them had noticed.

Walking towards the bed, she stared at a clump of distinctive pink hair that looked as though it had been torn out in a fight.

And then her mind flashed back to the day they first met team Star Breaker. She remembered her amusement as she saw Jack's bright pink curls. She could see it bright and clear.

And now she was holding the same locks of hair in her hands.

"Is that...hair?" said Masamune.

"Pink hair? I can't remember someone with pink hair..." Gingka crunched up his face, trying his best to remember someone. But no one could come to mind.

"Jack...It was him. No. Them," said Kendra.

"Jack? Oh! That guy from team Star Breaker! The one with the masquerade mask! Oh yeah I remember him alright!" said Gingka.

"Man, good eye Kendra!" Masamune exclaimed.

"Tsubasa said he was really afraid of Jack and that other guy, Damian. He said they were bullies who picked on him everyday and made his life hell...That team is up to something," said Kendra. Her tone was laced with distaste as she remembered the horrid things Tsubasa had said they did to him.

"That freak Ziggurat messed with my pals, Zeo and Toby! And now he kidnaps Tsubasa as well! He's goin' down!" Masamune punched his fist into his open palm.

"No one messes with my bro! Na-qah!" Yu said angrily.

"I just hope they won't hurt him...Dammit..." Kendra was looking pale again, and Hikaru noticed immediately.

"Hey, Kendra, come over here for a bit. I wanna tell you something..." she said, beckoning the melancholic girl towards her.

Yearning for comfort, Kendra followed Hikaru out of the room and up along the corridor. Finding a quiet, secluded seat, Hikaru sat down and gestured for Kendra to sit beside her.

"You know Kendra, I know exactly what you're going through..." she began.

"You do?" Kendra was thoroughly taken aback.

"Yes. You see, I have a kind of phobia from hospitals. My mother taught me how to beyblade when I was only five, and she was always saying how she had wanted to be the best blader in the world. But, when I turned six, she fell seriously ill and had to stay in hospital. She was in there for months, and I was always so afraid I'd...lose her..." Hikaru's voice broke into a gasp, but she did her best to compose herself and went on: "I competed in tournaments around town but I always lost, and it really destroyed me. I cried beside my mother's bed every evening I went to visit her...She...she knew that s-she was g-going to-to die...So she told me never to give up...She encouraged me to keep going and trusted me with her dream..."

Kendra stared sadly at the heartbroken girl beside her, wiping her eyes with a trembling hand.

"She died that night...I swore to become the world's best blader...But I failed. I failed her, I have no right to spin a beyblade!" said Hikaru.

"Don't say that! Your mum wouldn't want you to give up! She'd want you to keep going, remember?" Kendra wrapped her arm around her friend's shoulders and rubbed her arm comfortingly: "We all lose important battles in our lifetime, but you know you're strong when you keep getting up no matter how far you're pushed back."

"I-I know...but not, not yet...I can't beyblade yet. I'm too frightened..." Hikaru gulped and sobbed quietly, partly ashamed that she had broken down like this before the girl that she was supposed to be comforting.

"I'm sorry Kendra, I-I didn't mean to break down like this," she said apologetically: "I wanted to show you that you're not alone, that I understand perfectly what you're going through."

"Don't you worry Hikaru," Kendra smiled warmly: "You gave me hope. You really did."


	21. In the Hands of the Enemy

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN BEYBLADE OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS. THIS IS JUST A FAN-MADE STORY!

It was night time when Tsubasa finally woke up. The first thing he felt was a nasty, painful throb in his head which was probably what had brought him round. Slowly, he opened his eyes and waited for them to adjust to the pitch black darkness around him. He felt incredibly weak, and his body seemed to have gone numb. He could feel his arms restrained behind his back and felt something blocking his mouth so that he couldn't speak. Fear gripped at him and he heard his dark voice saying:

'Couldn't even defend yourself...could you?'

I was weak, Tsubasa thought back angrily: Because of you and what you did to me!

'Awww poor Tsubasa...Did little ol' me hurt you? Was I a bad boy?' Dark Tsubasa taunted.

Who kidnapped me? Where am I? Tsubasa demanded in his thoughts.

'It was your best buddies, Jack and Damian. They want your power, my power. But you'll be a good boy and not let them have it, won't you?' said Dark Tsubasa.

They can take you as much as they want! You're my living hell and nothing more! Tsubasa retorted.

'Am I? I'm touched,' Dark Tsubasa said mockingly: 'Well maybe I don't want to leave, maybe I enjoy making your life a misery! And I can use this opportunity to torture your mind to insanity, just like the good old days with Ryuga!'

Just shut up! Bastard, I'll make you regret ever making me hurt my friends! Tsubasa yelled inwardly.

'Really? Will you now? What are you gonna do, struggle to death? 'Cause that's about all you can do in your position! You can't even move a muscle.'

Tsubasa let out a muffled sigh and hung his head in defeat. There was nothing left to say. It was best if he remained quiet so that maybe he would go away.

'I will be the new Tsubasa. I will take your place and take over the world with my darkness!' Dark Tsubasa let out an evil laugh that seemed to echo off the walls, even though he was in his head.

Suddenly, he heard a lock turning in the door and saw a shaft of dim light streaking through the gap as it creaked open. The silhouettes in the doorway told him that they belonged to Jack, Damian, Ryuga and a taller man, apparently Ziggurat.

"Well well, looks like the rat finally woke up," he said in his deep, cold voice.

"Good thing too, I was gettin' bored!" Ryuga growled in annoyance.

Ziggurat bent down and removed the cloth from Tsubasa's mouth.

"What do you want from me?" Tsubasa murmured hoarsely.

"For starters, that intriguing dark power of yours. I want it to become mine so that I can control the world! Such power...I've seen it in action. You should make the effects more devastating," said Ziggurat.

"I'm not a twisted evil person like you," Tsubasa spat. He half expected a slap across the face, but thankfully it didn't come.

"You've got guts answering back in your position," Ziggurat smirked amusedly: "To be expected from the WBBA's spy."

Tsubasa turned away, lowering his gaze to the ground. The steely look in the man's eyes gave him the creeps.

"You know, Tsubasa, there's another reason I had you kidnapped," said Ziggurat.

Curious, Tsubasa raised his head and stared reluctantly at his captor.

"I suppose you remember Doji, correct?" asked Ziggurat.

At the mention of the name, Tsubasa gasped and moaned fearfully, images of the murderous flames dancing before his closed eyes.

"Yes...I see that you do. Well you see, Tsubasa, Doji happens to be my younger brother," Ziggurat smiled at the shocked look on his captive's face: "And I don't like it when someone messes with us. You have a good deal of punishments in store for you..."

"Doji tried to kill me!" Tsubasa protested angrily: "He tried to burn me alive!"

"I would've done the same thing to a traitor brat! Don't think I'm any different than my brother, you're no safer with us than you were in his hands," said Ziggurat.

Tsubasa's heart hammered madly, channeling pulses of fear through his veins. He didn't want them to see how frightened he was, but it was unavoidable.

"Damian, you first. Take him to your room and do whatever you want with him," Ziggurat grabbed Tsubasa and shoved him down onto the floor, holding him down with his foot.

"Oh I gladly will," Damian smirked, cracking his knuckles and enjoying the look of intense fear on Tsubasa's face.

Damian threw Tsubasa inside his room and slammed the door shut, locking it. He approached his victim with an agonisingly slow pace and kneeled beside him, smiling satisfactorily.

"Let's see...what should I do with you?" he wondered out loud.

"Please...don't do it...You don't have to..." Tsubasa felt tears leaking from his amber eyes.

"How pathetic," Damian stood up and pulled out a chair from his desk. Grabbing Tsubasa, he pulled him up and led him over to it, forcing him down. After finding a coil of rope in his desk drawer, he tied Tsubasa to the chair, took out a roll of duct tape and pulled it over his mouth. Then he began circling around him, tracing his fingers over his bare neck.

"I wonder what your mummy and daddy would say right now..." he teased: "Their disappointing son at the mercy of his childhood bully."

Tsubasa trembled violently, squeezing his eyes shut as he listened to the cruel words.

"I heard they hated you...I heard they didn't like you. I can see why of course, but really, didn't anyone like you? Your parents didn't like you, the other kids didn't like you, no one did. You were just a lonely, little boy with a bird for a friend!" Damian laughed: "Poor little Tsubasa..."

He pulled out a black lighter and flicked it on, holding it close beneath Tsubasa's chin. Feeling its heat, Tsubasa twitched and screamed through his gag, fear ripping through him.

"I wish I was there to see the hot flames licking at your clothes, singeing them, burning them. How I wish I could've heard your muffled screams of panic, your desperate pleading. No one could hear you. No one knew you were there. If your stupid pet hadn't escaped to show your dumb girlfriend the way you would've been a pile of ashes."

Damian turned off the lighter and moved to stand before him: "Your 'dear' parents can't help you now. Your friends can't help you. Your pet can't help you. Your girlfriend can't help you. No one can! You're all alone with me!"

Pulling back his hand, he brought it down viciously onto Tsubasa's cheek, whipping his head to the side. Then he aimed a forceful punch in his stomach and another in his nose. Tsubasa groaned loudly from the pain, feeling the hot blood trickling sickeningly down his nostrils.

"Where are your friends when you need them, huh?" Damian smirked, taking out a sharp knife: "Where's your dear Kendra when you need her?"

Lifting up his shirt, Damian pressed the tip of the knife against his belly and began scratching it, leaving light red marks that stung horribly. The more Tsubasa whimpered, the more he scratched his weak skin with the glinting knife. When he was satisfied, he threw the knife onto the floor and began pinching the scratches, drawing out sharp, muffled yelps from Tsubasa. He laughed as he watched tiny beads of blood popping out from the strained cuts, listening to his victim's fearful moans.

"Does that hurt? Should I continue?" asked Damian.

Tsubasa shook his head slowly, tears of pain, fear and hurt streaming down his sore cheeks.

"Very well! Dr. Ziggurat can begin the tests then!" Damian straightened up and headed towards the door: "Get ready to unleash that power!"


	22. Sweet Dreams

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN BEYBLADE OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS. THIS IS JUST A FAN-MADE STORY!

Tsubasa was thrown roughly into a large room where Ziggurat stood waiting. Pushing himself up from the cold tiles, Tsubasa looked up and caught sight of Jack and Ryuga as well.

"Now, for that dark power..." said Ziggurat: "I want to have it. You'll be a good boy and give it to me, won't you?"

"Like I want i-ARGH!" Tsubasa screamed suddenly, pressing his hands over his head. He could feel the dark power protesting already.

'What was that? Have you already forgotten what I told you? I don't want that freak to take control of me, you hear? Tell him!'

"N-No...! Argh, get out...unh...!" Tsubasa fought against its will but it was far too strong. In mere seconds, it had taken possession of his weak mind.

"Just try and take it!" he growled menacingly, his eyes glinting a malicious red.

"Oh I will! Jack, prepare to face off," Ziggurat ordered.

"Goodie goodie," Jack smirked, taking out his magenta beyblade.

"Where's...my...blade? What've...you done...with it...?" Tsubasa gasped painfully.

"I brought it along of course," Jack took out another bey from his pocket, a familiar violet one, and tossed it towards Tsubasa: "Only 'cause we need it, otherwise we'd have crushed it."

Relieved, Tsubasa grabbed his beyblade and held it tightly in his hands. It glowed with the familiar warmth of friendship, and he felt slightly comforted.

"We don't have all night! Get up and fight me!" Jack snapped in frustration.

Gingerly, Tsubasa forced himself onto his wobbly knees, his head spinning in protest.

"I can't...do this...I'm too weak," he protested.

"Does it look like we care?" Damian scoffed.

"Yeah slowpoke! Get on with it already! I'm getting bored here!" yelled Ryuga.

Tsubasa managed to limp towards the large black beystadium on his left where Jack was waiting.

"Let's see how tasty that power of yours is, shall we?" said Jack.

Tsubasa took out Eagle with a trembling hand, knowing he wouldn't hold out for much. But he had to try. He had no choice...

"Ready? Go!" they both launched their beys in sync, Jack's launch obviously having the upper hand.

"Attack him Peafowl!" he cried: "Destroy him!"

"No...Eagle...don't...argh!" Tsubasa felt a sickening surge of power burst within him. He felt it crawling up his skin, tainting him with evil.

"That's right! Show us your power!" Ziggurat shouted.

"I...w-won't...!" Tsubasa rasped, doubling over in pain. His hair broke out in front of his eyes, concealing the blood red hue in his pupils.

'Fight, fight, fight!' Dark Tsubasa screamed.

"No! I can't!" Tsubasa's voice broke, his breathing turning harsh and ragged. He began to hyperventilate, tears streaming from his eyes and mingling with his sweat.

"DO IT!" Ziggurat bellowed furiously.

'Destroy Jack...NOW!" Dark Tsubasa demanded.

"I won't...give any of y-you...t-the satisfaction!" Tsubasa shook his head, trying to fight off the pressing darkness.

He shivered beneath the strain as Peafowl crashed into Eagle in a full-on assault. He knew he was about to break, but he wouldn't let himself succumb to them. He had to fight them both...

Finally, Eagle flew out of the stadium and crashed near Damian's feet. Tsubasa collapsed onto the floor, gasping for air, his body feeling his though it was being shredded apart.

Before he had a chance to realise what was happening, Ziggurat grabbed him and slammed him against the wall with such force that it knocked the air out of him.

"What the hell was that? Where's all the power? Where?" he raged.

"I c-can't...use it..." Tsubasa panted.

Blinded by rage, Ziggurat punched him in the chin with rabid force, throwing him onto the ground. Grabbing him again, he lunged him forcefully across the room into a cabinet loaded with glasses. As he crashed into it, the wood splintered and broke and the glasses exploded into millions of shards that peppered his skin with blood.

"Calm down! You wanna kill him already?" Ryuga snapped: "How are you gonna get his power if you send him to the 'other' world?"

Tsubasa was already unconscious, the pain too much for him to bear. He didn't feel the others picking him up and carrying him to another room. But he could hear a hideous voice in his head:

'I wanna show you something tonight...'

It was dark. Pitch black darkness surrounded everywhere, smothering any light that could give him a clue as to where he was.

"Mummy! Daddy! I'm home!" he heard a child's voice yelling out far away. It sounded so familiar...

Suddenly, light began to mould the darkness into shapes and colour until they manifested into a bittersweet scene he had long forgotten.

The small, white-haired boy closed the door behind him and began making his way towards the kitchen. Loud voices began to reach his ears, sharp and tinged with spite, emerging from the living room.

"I can never understand you Akano! Never! In fact, I don't think I ever could!" a woman was saying.

"Shut up Ria! You do this every bloody day, getting on my damn nerves just after I come home from work!" a man shouted back.

His heart beating madly, Tsubasa watched the boy hang his head sadly and turn towards the staircase. He didn't want to follow the boy up to his room. He wanted to see them again...just once more, even if it was such a bad moment...

The voices grew louder as they approached the door, and soon enough it opened to reveal a tall man with spiky white hair and deep set eyes the colour of the ocean.

"I hate you Ria! You hear me? I frikkin' hate you!" he bellowed.

"Feeling's mutual, bastard!" the woman screamed back. Rushing to see her, Tsubasa peeped in and saw his beautiful mother, with her long, smooth blue hair and her golden eyes. Right now though, her graceful features were twisted in rage.

"Mum...dad..." Tsubasa felt tears swimming in his eyes, his heart stabbed by a new pain: bitter loss and sorrow. He felt as though he was losing them all over again.

"Tsubasa's probably home and you didn't even greet him either!" Akano yelled.

"The hell are you talking about? You didn't greet him either, cursed hypocrite!" Ria yelled shrilly.

"Mum! Dad! Please-!" Tsubasa desperately tried to reach out to them, talk to them. How he wished he could speak to them just once more...just once...

"The boy's insecure, and it's all your fault! You don't even know he exists!" Akano slammed his fist on the table at the centre of the hall.

"Everything's always my fault! You're nothing but a sicko! I wish I never met you! EVER!" Ria swung out her arm and sent a green vase crashing to the floor in a thousand pieces.

"Fine! Same here then! I'm leaving! Don't expect me back!" spinning round on his heel, Akano stormed down the hallway, his face red with fury.

"Dad wait! Please wait! I need you!" Tsubasa cried out, snatching at his father's arm. But his hand passed right through him, because these were no more than mere memories.

"I'll be damned if I ever see you again!" Ria screamed, turning away from her husband.

"Mum! Mum wait! I love you mum! Please talk to me!" Tsubasa tore after his mother, desperate to get her to see him, speak to him. But he was invisible, and all she did was enter the kitchen and slam the door, leaving Tsubasa standing all alone outside. He fell down on his knees and buried his face in his hands, sobbing his heart out. He needed them, more than ever. Why did things have to be this way? Why couldn't he have them with him to love and care for him as parents should?

'Did you enjoy the little show I found...Tsubasa?' the darkness said.

"Shut your mouth! If you can't bring my parents back then don't show them to me at all!" Tsubasa yelled heartbrokenly.

'Tsk tsk, is that the thanks I get for showing them to you again? Where are your manners, or did mummy never teach you any?' Dark Tsubasa taunted.

"You did this to hurt me...to twist the dagger in my heart...Take me back, now!" Tsubasa demanded.

'Very well...Until next time...' the darkness sighed as the picture melted away into a swarm of colours, blending together until they became the pitch black darkness once more.

When he managed to open his eyes, he found that he was lying on a bed in a dark room, his wrists and ankles handcuffed to the bedposts. He noticed that it was still night and that his wounds had been bandaged up at least. His head still hurt, but compared to the pain in his heart in felt like nothing now.

'Sweet dreams...Tsubasa...' the darkness said tauntingly.

"Hunh...yeah...sweet dreams..." Tsubasa sighed in defeat.

Whichever way he looked at it, there was no escape now.


	23. The Past of a Cheerful Boy

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN BEYBLADE OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS. THIS IS JUST A FAN-MADE STORY!

Gingka sat in his armchair, tinkering with his Galaxy Pegasus. He spun it round and round in his hands, watching the light play on the sapphire ring and the ruby red markings arranged around the face bolt. But he wasn't concentrating on it. Instead, he was watching the unusually silent blonde boy from the corner of his eye. Yu was sitting on the rug with his back turned to everyone, gently stroking his kitten. Kendra was sitting beside him, only mindlessly watching him as her thoughts lay somewhere else. She had become drastically pale, rarely eating anything and her eyes had taken on a dull, sunken look. Masamune sat next to Madoka on the couch, watching her type an e-mail to Ryo. Ever since Tsubasa had gone missing they were more concerned about finding and saving their friend rather than train for the tournament.

"Did dad send you anything yet, Madoka?" asked Gingka, already knowing the answer.

"I'm sorry guys...nothing yet," she replied sadly.

"Kendra...um, are you sure you're okay? You're really pale y'know," said Masamune.

"Of course I'm not okay," she answered hoarsely: "I don't think I ever will now..."

"Hey, listen Kendra. We'll find Tsubasa. We'll get him back if it's the last thing we ever do! Nothing's more important than our friend," said Gingka.

"Aren't we gonna confront team Star Breaker?" she asked: "I know it's them."

"If we do confront them, they'll either lie or threaten us, and we don't want any of that," said Gingka: "It's best if we stick to-"

"-To what?" Kendra snapped suddenly: "I'm not just gonna sit around and wait while Tsubasa suffers! I've seen him nearly die once...I don't want that to happen again!"

"I-I know...I'm sorry..." Gingka lowered his head guiltily.

"No...forgive me, I didn't mean to shout. I'm just so..." her voice trailed off.

"Hey I know," Gingka gave her a warm smile: "Don't you worry about it."

Suddenly, Yu began to sob quietly, burying his face in his hands.

"Yu?" Kendra leaned over and pulled him into a hug: "What's wrong sweetie?"

Gingka, Masamune and Madoka got up and walked over to them, kneeling down beside them.

"Y-You know...I-I really d-don't think I c-can take m-much more of this!" he sobbed: "I want Tsubasa!"

"I know kid, but, we don't know where he is yet!" Masamune stroked his blonde hair, watching concernedly as the boy cried.

"You know, I was raised in the Dark Nebula ever since mummy and daddy left me there. They were really poor so they had no choice...The Dark Nebula was the richest organisation around. I was four when I went there...Doji treated me like a prince...Gave me everything I asked for, an' I got a bit spoilt..." Yu sniffled and continued: "But I had no friends, and the others were jealous of me. I was pretty lonely...that is until he came..."

"Who? Tsubasa?" asked Gingka.

"No, Ryuga..." said Yu: "The night he arrived, I got curious and sneaked into his training room to watch him battle. I was fascinated by his awesome power, and from that day on I made him my idol. I followed him around everywhere he went, sometimes bugging him to battle me. I really had begun to think...he was the brother I never had."

Madoka sighed sadly, gazing at the boy who was finally opening up to them.

"But I never realised that Ryuga didn't feel the same way. He was too proud, and used me as his mascot. He never really cared about me...But when Tsubasa came, I finally realised what it felt like to be loved and wanted! He took care of me and stood up for me, even though I had betrayed him to Doji. He just really cared about me...and I'll never forget that, never! He's like my brother now, he'll always be!" said Yu.

"Tsubasa's the kindest person I've ever met," Gingka admitted: "He's gentle. I saw that from the moment I met him. I want to help him get back to normal again."

"Gingka's right!" said Masamune: "Tsubasa's our precious friend, and he's way more important than this tournament!"

"But I wonder Yu, why'd you never tell us about your past?" asked Madoka.

Yu shrugged: "I guess I just wanted to wipe it all out from my memory...what's the point remembering bad things?"

"Yeah...I just wish I could say the same..." said Kendra.

"The past is hard to forget, huh? But don't worry, something beautiful in the present has the power to erase all the bad memories!" said Gingka.

"That's just the problem...what's beautiful right now?" said Kendra.

"You have good friends who care about you and believe in you!" said Masamune: "You have a guy who loves you with all his heart and whose thinking about you as we speak!"

Kendra lowered her head sadly: "But...he's not here...with us."

"He will be," said Madoka: "We won't stop until we get him back!"

"Okay guys, let's go to dad's office! Kendra's right! Sitting around here won't bring our best friend back!" Gingka stood up: "Come on guys! We have a friend to save!"


	24. Insanity Trip

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN BEYBLADE OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS. THIS IS JUST A FAN-MADE STORY!

After a long, deep sleep, Tsubasa finally stirred and began to open his tired eyes. The exhaustion and pain he had been forced to endure had imposed a much desirable sleep onto him. As he awoke, he found that he was still handcuffed to the bed, ensuring that he didn't try to escape. He also noticed that someone was watching him from the corner of the room.

"Ry...uga?" he moaned.

"Tch, took ya long enough!" Ryuga smirked: "I was beginning to get real bored!"

"Don't touch me!" Tsubasa snapped as he saw him getting closer and closer, a cruel look on his face.

"Why not?" Ryuga ran his fingers over his open wounds: "Does that hurt?"

"Please, just leave!" Tsubasa gritted his teeth against the pain that bit him, trying to shift him off.

"I heard you crying in your sleep; What were you dreaming I wonder?" Ryuga asked tauntingly.

"None of your business!" Tsubasa tried to steady his ragged breathing, fear catching in his throat.

"But I heard, Tsubasa...you were crying for Ken-Ken, your little drama queen, hn?" Ryuga laughed: "And you were calling out to your 'mummy' and 'daddy', may they rot in hell!"

"SHUT UP!" Tsubasa bellowed suddenly: "Don't you dare insult my parents you piece of trash, understand?"

"Oh but I can! I can 'cause I'm the dragon emperor and you're just our captive, our toy!" said Ryuga: "Just watch me insult them right now! Those worthless, good-for-nothing losers you call 'parents' didn't even care about you, so why are you even standing up for them anyway?"

"What the hell do you know? You know nothing about my parents! Nothing! And don't even try to pretend that you do!" Tsubasa yelled furiously, his eyes glowing with a hatred that was purely his.

"Oh I know, I know much more than you think I do! They never had a good word to say about you, they hated your very guts!" Ryuga grinned evilly as he watched Tsubasa tearing at the handcuffs that bound him: "Your precious parents deserved to die, and you do too!"

"Shut your bloody mouth, bastard! Son-of-a-bitch!" Tsubasa screamed ferociously.

Ryuga walked over to him and put both hands on each side of him, staring straight into his face:

"Your precious friends, Yu, Kendra, they're all at my mercy! I can go and make them all grovel in the dirt, begging for mercy right now if I wanted to! You can't stop me, you just can't! I can go shoot your dear eagle dead, beat up your friends and tell them you've died, I can torture you in all the unimaginable ways you could never even dream of! One more word out of your big mouth, and you might just know your future." Ryuga pressed his index finger over Tsubasa's lips, staring straight into his shocked eyes.

"You're evil..." Tsubasa murmured in disbelief: "Your heart is pure evil. You're a demon!"

"Tell me something I don't know!" Ryuga laughed: "So tell me, Tsubasa, why don't you succumb to that nice power of yours, hn?"

"You already know why, I hate it!" Tsubasa spat: "It's evil and it makes me hurt my friends. Something like that has no place within me!"

"Not even if...you could see your mummy and daddy again?" asked Ryuga.

Tsubasa gasped, his heart catching in his throat.

"That power is able to show you things from the past by finding the memories within your brain and manifesting them into a playable scene. You probably saw them in your sleep, didn't you?" asked Ryuga.

"I-I uh..." Tsubasa stammered, averting his gaze.

"Think about it, bird boy, mummy and daddy all over again! Don't you wanna see them again?" Ryuga mocked in a childish voice.

"My parents...are gone...and seeing them again in a mere memory won't bring them back..." Tsubasa cursed himself as a tear slipped down his cheek: "No matter what you or Ziggurat make me do...I'll never succumb to my power!"

"We can't extract it unless you do so you better get ready! Ziggurat's already dead angry at you!" Ryuga stood up and headed towards the door: "He'll be calling you in an hour. Jack'll come to get you."

"Tell Ziggurat I don't give a damn!" Tsubasa called after him before he closed the door.

Kendra and the rest of the team were back at Gingka's house after visiting Ryo. After a long talk, he had said that once they find Tsubasa and retrieve him, he would allow him to remain on the team.

"It's the least I can do in our current situation," he had said.

Night time had approached and everyone was getting tired. Yu kept yawning and stretching and Kendra seemed to be having trouble keeping herself awake.

"I wanna go to bed!" Masamune whined as he slumped down on the sofa: "Let's call it a day, huh guys?"

"Wait! I have to check my e-mails first in case I received any news!" Madoka said quickly, pulling open her laptop.

"Dad'll be home in an hour, so you guys can stay a bit longer if you want. After all, we kinda need each other right now," said Gingka.

"Oh look! I received one!" Madoka cried suddenly.

"Really?" Kendra shot up from her seat, dashing over towards Madoka.

"What's it say? What's it say?" Yu demanded impatiently.

"Huh? Hang on...what's this?" Madoka wondered out loud as she clicked open the said e-mail.

Suddenly, a screen popped up on the monitor showing a familiar man that neither of them wanted to see.

"Dr. Ziggurat!" Gingka cried out.

"Hi kids, guess you've been wondering what happened to your little friend, huh?" he said in his deep voice. In the background, they could all hear muffled screaming and several loud noises.

"So it was you! Where is he? Talk!" Masamune demanded angrily.

"Oh don't you worry, he's right over there..." as he stepped aside, they gasped in shock as they saw Tsubasa lying in a heap on the floor, tied up and gagged and covered in cuts and bruises. To add to the horror, Jack and Damian were beating him up, punching and kicking him in his weak body.

"TSUBASA!" Kendra screamed shrilly: "NO!"

"GET YOUR HANDS OFF MY BROTHER!" Yu screeched angrily.

"I'm sorry, are you afraid for him? You should be, after all, I've got plans for him..." Ziggurat laughed as Tsubasa screamed desperately at the back.

"We'll get you for this! You'll pay! You'll pay if it's the last thing we make you do!" Gingka shouted furiously.

"Get your hands off him! NOW!" Kendra screamed.

"Hear that Tsubasa? Your girlfriend is watching you getting hurt!" Ziggurat called out behind him.

"What do you want with him?" Madoka demanded.

"His power of course. That, and revenge for my brother," said Ziggurat.

"Brother? What brother?" Gingka shouted.

"You must be thoroughly familiar with him Gingka...Remember Doji?" asked Ziggurat.

"Doji? He's your brother?" Gingka exclaimed.

"I thought there was a resemblance!" Masamune cried out.

Suddenly, they heard a familiar voice calling out in the background in a desperate, pleading voice:

"Guys! Kendra! Help m-mmmph! Mmmmppphhh!"

"Tsubasa!" they shouted in unison.

"Until next time..." Ziggurat gave them a mock wave before the screen went blank.

Kendra stepped back and stared wide-eyed into space, her skin whiter than a sheet. If she was pale before it was nothing compared to how she looked now.

"Kendra?" Gingka stood up and began walking towards her, but stopped when she began making strange sounds. It was as if she was hyper-ventilating and moaning at the same time.

"K-Kendra?" Masamune also stood up.

Suddenly, she collapsed onto the floor with a loud thud and began foaming at the mouth, her eyes rolling back into her head.

"Kendra!" her friends rushed over to her and sank down beside her, desperately trying to help her.

"Kendra calm down! Please calm down! Please!" Yu begged her. But she couldn't hear them, she was in a state beyond consciousness.

Suddenly, they heard running footsteps and saw Ryo rushing towards them. Through all the commotion, they hadn't even heard him going in.

"What's going on? Kendra! Hey Kendra, stay with us!" Ryo raised her head and gently slapped her on the face.

"Kendra it's okay! Just relax! Please!" Masamune pleaded.

After what seemed like ages, Kendra slumped back and closed her eyes, finally falling unconscious. She stopped shaking and her breathing began turning to normal.

"I'll carry her upstairs, you call the doctor. Then tell me what happened, alright?" Ryo said firmly, lifting up Kendra in his arms.

"Y-yeah, g-got it," Gingka said shakily.

"Oh my! I hope she'll be okay!" Madoka said worriedly.

"Me too..." said Masamune.


	25. Abhorrent Misery

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN BEYBLADE OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS. THIS IS JUST A FAN-MADE STORY!

As the doctor descended the staircase, Gingka and the others all rounded up on him.

"How is she? Is she gonna be okay?" Gingka cried.

"She's suffering from a serious shock that will most probably leave her traumatised. I gave her an injection to calm her down and help her sleep. She needs plenty of rest and support," the doctor explained quietly.

"Oh Kendra..." Madoka murmured sadly.

"But, but she's not gonna go, I dunno, insane or anything, right?" Masamune asked fearfully.

"Unlikely, but like I said earlier, she definitely needs all of you. Take good care of her and stay by her side as much as possible. That's the only thing that can help her recover," said the doctor.

"Okay...thank you doctor," said Gingka.

When he had left, they went upstairs to the spare bedroom where Kendra was sleeping and went in beside her. Ryo was sitting on a chair beside her bed, watching over her as she slept. Her skin was still pale, but perhaps slightly rosier than before. Had her chest not been moving in rhythm to her breath, she could have easily passed as a corpse.

"Ken-Ken!" Yu whined sadly. He rushed over to her side and began stroking her hand gently, trying to comfort her.

"I can't believe they did this to them...to my friends!" Gingka shook his head sadly: "It's just so not right!"

"I can't believe Ziggurat would stoop so low as to do something like this...If anything should happen to Tsubasa...I just can't imagine what she'd do..." said Ryo.

"Tsubasa means more to her than anyone could ever even begin to imagine, I can see that," said Madoka: "I just feel so sorry for her."

"First Tsubasa...now Ken-Ken...when will it end?" Yu's voice broke and he began to cry.

"Aaawww, don't cry Yu," Masamune bent down beside the boy and pulled him in a hug: "They'll both be fine, you'll see!"

"I-I d-don't know! I need them b-both!" Yu sobbed, burying his face in Masamune's green hoodie.

Suddenly, they heard a soft moan coming from behind them, barely more than a mere whisper...

"Ts-Tsu...ba...s-sa..."

"Kendra?" Gingka leaned over the bed and placed his hand on the girl's shoulder: "Kendra! Are you alright? Can you hear me?"

"I don't think she can, Gingka," said Ryo: "She seems far too unconscious as yet."

Gingka sighed and pulled out a chair, sitting down.

"I'm staying here, she needs her friends. And when she wakes up, we'll tell her that Tsubasa's gonna be just fine, and that he'll be reunited with us soon!" he said.

"I just hope you're right..." said Ryo.

Tsubasa lay spread-eagled on the floor, blood dripping from his wounded body. His beautiful silver hair was stained red and his clothes were ripped and torn.

"Come on Tsubasa, wake up! Don't drop out on us just yet!" said Jack.

"He's such a weak, pathetic loser!" Ryuga growled in frustration.

"Hnh, at least his friends saw what's being done to him. Now they'll know not to mess with us!" said Ziggurat.

Suddenly, Tsubasa began moaning and stirring, trying to shift back into consciousness. Noticing this, Ziggurat aimed a sharp kick in his side, shoving him back. At the impact, Tsubasa gasped and opened his eyes weakly, trying to see what was going on around him.

"Hi Tsubasa," Damian said mockingly: "Did you enjoy the show?"

Tsubasa said nothing, the pain clogging up his throat. All he could feel was sharp, throbbing aches throughout his whole damaged body, hot blood trickling sickeningly down his skin.

"K-Ke...n-ndra..." he murmured.

His kidnappers laughed loudly, mocking his very pain and emotions.

"Ken-Ken isn't here to help you now, nobody is!" Jack laughed.

"Why...why are...you...?" Tsubasa coughed and spat out blood, weakness slacking his body to the extremes.

"Why are we what?" Ziggurat demanded.

"D-doing...this...t-to us...?"

"We hate those who stand in our way, and you my friend are the best example of that! You refuse to hand over your power and you got my brother imprisoned! You will not get out of here alive. Once we take your power, you're dead!" said Ziggurat.

Tsubasa said nothing, feeling his heart shattering in his chest. All his life he had done nothing but suffer, happiness only coming in fleeting, rare moments only to be snatched away so quickly from his eager grasp. It was as if he had been born for the sole purpose of suffering.

"Here's your beyblade!" Jack took out Earth Eagle and threw it next to Tsubasa: "We ran our tests on it. It's still useless, surprise surprise!"

"I don't think tying him up will be necessary for today. Just lock the door and leave him here to sleep in his own blood. See you tomorrow, Tsubasa..." said Ziggurat.

The group turned away and headed towards the door, locking it securely after exiting the room. Tsubasa was all alone now, with nothing and no one for comfort, save his defeated beyblade.

Broken as he was, he let the tears fall as he cried and cried, the salty tears mingling with his blood: a pool of pain and misery. "Ken...dra...Ken...dra..." murmured desperately, knowing she couldn't hear him: "I...love...you..."


	26. In the Nick of Time

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN BEYBLADE OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS. THIS IS JUST A FAN-MADE STORY!

Kendra stared into the light, taking in her surroundings. She had no idea where she was exactly, but she could feel peace and harmony in the surrounding atmosphere. There was nothing and no one in sight, just a stark white light wherever she looked. She felt lonely somehow, where were her friends? Where was Tsubasa? If only she could see him again, save him...

She began walking along the brightness, her footsteps making no sound whatsoever. She began to feel afraid, even though she knew she was safe. Had she died? Why couldn't she remember what happened? And how on earth was she going to get out of here?

Suddenly amidst the silence, she heard a soft, familiar voice...

"Kendra...?"

"Huh?" startled, she turned around and tried to see who had just called out to her. But the light was too bright, it was blinding. But she could make out the faint silhouette of a person ahead of her, someone so familiar that it was too good to be true, to good to be him.

"Tsubasa?" she called out, her pace quickening to a run: "Tsubasa!"

"Kendra!" he began running towards her, his form getting clearer and clearer, until she could make out his clothes, his familiar silver hair fanning out behind him as he ran, his beautiful honey-coloured eyes.

She jumped on him and wrapped her arms around him tightly as he swung her around with the joy of their reunion. They were both laughing, and the air was so warm and sweet.

"Tsubasa...I missed you so much!" said Kendra.

"I missed you too, I need you Kendra, sweet Kendra!" Tsubasa lowered her to the ground and pressed his lips with hers, kissing her in a desperate attempt to feel loved.

"Stay with me Tsubasa...please..." Kendra pleaded.

"I want to, but I can't...I can't because they won't let me..." said Tsubasa.

"But I need you! I can't live without you! I want you back!" Kendra began to cry softly.

"I want you too. I want to be with you but they said that I'll never get out of there alive..." Tsubasa lowered his head sadly, agony forcing tears out of his eyes.

"But why? Why must we always suffer like this? Why can't we be together, as easily as Gingka and Madoka?" Kendra asked sadly.

"I don't know..." Tsubasa's voice broke: "I don't understand it either. All I've ever done was love, and all I've ever received was hate..."

"But I love you! I will never stop loving you! And I will get you back, just hold on!" Kendra realised that the surrounding light wasn't as bright as it had been before.

"Kendra...they're coming, he's coming! I can hear him! All of them, they're coming back!" Tsubasa began to panic, and the light was being sapped away by the newfound darkness.

"No! Please stay with me! Please! Tsubasaaaaa!" Kendra screamed as she reached for his hand. She watched in horror as blood began tricking down his face, his skin, through the large tears in his clothes, from everywhere. His hair became bloodstained and he crumbled to the floor, screaming in unbearable pain.

"Tsubasa! Tsubasa nooooooooo!" Kendra screamed. But it was all in vain, because he was sucked into the encompassing darkness and she could see him no more.

Her eyes snapped open and she gasped in shock, sweat dripping down her face.

"Kendra!" she heard familiar voices saying. When she turned her head, she saw Gingka, Masamune, Yu, Madoka and Ryo watching her.

"Kendra! Man, thank goodness you're awake! Are you okay?" Gingka asked desperately.

"I-I d-don't...I don't k-know..." she admitted in a hoarse voice.

"What's the matter?" asked Ryo.

"I had...a dream...but I d-don't think it was j-just...just a d-dream..." she said quietly.

"Was it about Tsubasa?" Yu immediately asked.

"Yes...I saw him, and we were...reunited. Until he, he s-said that...they were coming t-to hurt him...that he wasn't g-going to leave t-there alive," her voice choked up as she recalled the bitter nightmare: "He began screaming...blood came out of his body...and I lost him in the darkness..."

"Kendra..." Masamune said quietly.

"What do we do? We have to save him! Please do something Mr. Hagane!" Yu begged, tears already clouding up his eyes.

"I suppose, they really left us no choice. I...I'll confront them," said Ryo.

"Huh? By yourself?" Gingka exclaimed.

"I must. I'll have to strike some sort of deal with him, bribe him into releasing Tsubasa. His life is at stake here. I'm afraid we can't wait any longer," Ryo explained.

"But! But it's dangerous!" Gingka protested: "I don't want him hurting you too! I've already lost you once!"

"Don't worry Gingka, I'll be fine. I promise," Ryo pulled his son into a hug: "But I can't leave Tsubasa there..."

"I-I know," Gingka sighed: "Please be careful..."

"Do you know where they are?" asked Masamune.

"I'll have to contact him. Obviously, I will inform the rest of the WBBA and have team Star Breaker disqualified. I'll get back to you by tonight and let you know what I've done," said Ryo.

"Good luck, and please be careful!" said Madoka.

The door slammed open and Jack and Ryuga walked in. Tsubasa was still lying motionlessly where they had left him the night before, dried blood staining the tiles beneath him.

"Y'know...red really suits you. You should wear it more often!" Jack said mockingly.

"Hey bird boy, get up already!" Ryuga yelled impatiently, aiming a kick at his side. At the impact, he jolted awake and groaned as he felt his weak skin bruising already.

"Ziggurat's waiting for you, so get up now!" Ryuga shouted.

"N-no...p-ple-ease..." Tsubasa pleaded in a weak whisper.

"You are one annoying brat, you know that?" Jack sighed: "Just like Zeo and Toby!"

"Ah come on! I'm sick of waiting on this brat! Just drag him along!" Ryuga snapped, grabbing Tsubasa's forearm.

"No...wait...please-!" Tsubasa protested, but Jack grabbed his other arm and the two dragged his weak body across the floor, directing him out of the room.

Once they arrived at Ziggurat's lab, Jack keyed in the code and the door slid open, allowing them in. Jack and Ryuga dropped Tsubasa's limp body onto the floor, and the broken teen raised his head slowly to catch a glimpse of what was in store for him. He saw Dr. Ziggurat and Damian standing in front of a large computer where Ziggurat was inputting data, no doubt on him. Some steps behind them was a long metal table with belt straps attached in the areas of the wrists and ankles. A sickening feeling in his gut told him that he would be lying there in a few.

"Did you bring him?" Ziggurat asked without glancing behind him.

"Yeah, he's here," Jack tossed back his pink curls and stood watching them curiously.

"Good. Ryuga, Damian, tie him down," ordered Ziggurat.

Ryuga bent down and grabbed Tsubasa, pulling him up with just one hand. Damian grabbed his legs and the two carried him over to the table. While Damian held him down, Ryuga locked the straps around his wrists and ankles, tightening them excessively on purpose so that they would cut into his raw skin.

"What are y-you g-gonna do to me?" Tsubasa stammered, watching Ziggurat advancing towards him.

"Seeing as you won't willingly hand over your power, I'm going to extract it by force," Ziggurat explained: "There's a 50% chance that it doesn't work. If it doesn't...you die."

"No!" Tsubasa yelled in shock: "You c-can't kill me!"

"Why not? Don't you want to end all this suffering?" Ziggurat taunted.

"I do...but I can't...I can't leave...leave Kendra alone!" Tsubasa protested as they laughed.

"Aaawww, the confessions of a dying man, pathetic!" Ziggurat scoffed: "Don't worry, once you're dead, she'll join you pretty soon."

"NO! Leave her alone!" Tsubasa shouted: "Don't you dare touch her!"

"Why not? What are you gonna do about it?" Ziggurat began hooking up wires to his body, sinking them painfully into his tender skin.

"She's...she's i-innocent! Y-you c-can't...hurt her!" Tsubasa managed to say through the harsh, stinging pain that bit at him.

"Jack, turn on the machine, now," Ziggurat demanded sternly.

"Oh well, in case you die, you were fun messing with!" Jack taunted as he grabbed the lever on the computer and revved it up.

Instantly, a sharp shock wave resonated through Tsubasa's body, his blood raging within him. His muscles felt as though they would burst and he could almost hear his veins popping. He was being put under extreme pressure so that his dark power would be forced out of him. No wonder Ziggurat had said that he only had 50% chance of surviving...

"STOP-! Gggaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhh!" Tsubasa screamed as he felt the evil power running berserk within him.

'Fight it bastard! Fight it!' Dark Tsubasa shouted.

"GO! GET OUT OF-OF M-ME!" Tsubasa twisted and struggled in his bonds, the straps tearing into his skin like sharp knives.

"Give me your power! NOW!" Ziggurat thundered.

Tsubasa screamed uncontrollably as the unbearable pain tore his body apart, wrenching open his very soul. He wouldn't get out if this alive, he knew it...

But suddenly, the door burst open and one of Ziggurat's secretaries dashed inside.

"Doctor! There's a man asking for you at the door! His name is Ryo Hagane!"


	27. Zeo and Toby

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN BEYBLADE OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS. THIS IS JUST A FAN-MADE STORY!

Ryo stood in front of the tall skyscraper, staring at its ghastly, illuminated windows and taking in its somewhat unique architecture. There was an evil aura surrounding it, and he could feel it seeping into his very soul.

Tsubasa...I'll get you out of there, don't worry, he thought.

Suddenly, the front door opened and the tall, slender figure of Dr. Ziggurat emerged from the eerie darkness within.

"Ziggurat," Ryo spat.

"Hm, so the bastard who interrupted my experiment is the same bastard who threw my brother Doji in jail!" Ziggurat observed.

"What have you done with Tsubasa?" Ryo demanded.

"That is none of your business, Hagane," Ziggurat said shortly.

"Oh but it is my business! Tsubasa is not only the WBBA's best secret agent, he is part of Japan's team and his friends are worried sick about him!" said Ryo.

"But seriously, do I look like I care about his stupid teammates? Their feelings are entirely insignificant, I do not care in the least whether they live or die! All that matters is that I get a hold of Tsubasa's dark power, and then I will have no other choice but to dispose of him!" said Ziggurat.

"You will hand him over right now if you know what's good for you!" Ryo shouted: "And by the way, I've already had your team disqualified from the championship tournament, so there!"

"Oh really? How disappointing," Ziggurat said calmly: "Did you really think that my goal was to win some stupid championship?"

"What's that?" Ryo snapped.

"The only reason I entered my team in the championships in the first place was not to win, but to have a better chance of kidnapping Tsubasa! That was my goal all along!" Ziggurat laughed.

"You were after him all this time? You really need to get a grip!" Ryo said angrily: "Doesn't matter, now we know all about you. Your plans are as good as foiled. Hand him over now!"

"Oh I don't think so," Ziggurat grabbed Ryo's arm with a sudden, fast movement: "If you want him that badly, why don't you join him?"

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" Ryo tried to wrench his arm away, but Ziggurat's grip was surprisingly strong.

"You'll make good bait for your precious Gingka, wouldn't you agree? After presuming you were dead for so long, it's only natural that he'll come running to save you," Ziggurat smiled and in one swift movement took out a gun and pressed it to Ryo's chest: "Now get inside and do as I say, or Gingka might find himself without a daddy."

When Tsubasa woke up, he found that he was sitting on a wooden bench in a dark, musty cell. His entire body ached with nauseating pain and he felt so weak that he could barely keep his eyes open. With a slight, experimental tug at his arms, he realised that they were chained above his head.

"Hey, your name's Tsubasa isn't it?" a quiet voice said suddenly.

"Huh?" Tsubasa raised his head and caught sight of a young teen about his age, with scraggly brown hair and aqua blue eyes that had a certain gentleness in them. A better look told him that the boy wasn't alone. Beside him on the floor was another teen, sitting with his back against the wall. His head was hung melancholically and his long white hair concealed his face.

"Don't be afraid, we won't hurt you. We're just like you..." the boy said.

"Yes...I'm Tsubasa. Who are you? You're both familiar," Tsubasa noticed.

"You saw us with team Star Breaker the first time we met. My name's Zeo and my friend here is Toby," said the boy.

"I-I remember...you two are Masamune's friends, aren't you?" said Tsubasa.

Zeo nodded: "Yes, we were childhood friends before we were kidnapped by Ziggurat. They brainwash us nearly everyday to try and make us like them. They try to erase our memory and transform us into beyblading machines fit only for obeying their command..."

"That's awful!" said Tsubasa: "How do you hold up?"

"We've given up plenty of times...but when we saw Masamune again, we realised that maybe there's hope," Zeo approached Tsubasa: "We couldn't show him that we recognised him, or Ziggurat would punish us."

"That's so sad," Tsubasa said quietly: "What about your friend, Toby? Is something wrong with him?"

"Ah, Toby," Zeo hung his head sadly: "He's undergone massive changes in personality. His emotions are gone, and all he can do is stare and talk like some kind of robot. They destroyed him...he probably can't even hear us right now..."

"They're monsters..." Tsubasa murmured: "The suffering they made me go through...I can never forgive them for it!"

"I totally understand. I know what it's like...Hey, are you feeling alright? They hurt you didn't they?" said Zeo.

"Yeah...but, don't worry about me. I'll be okay. I think Toby needs your support more than I do," said Tsubasa.

"If you need anything, don't hesitate to tell me. Even if it's just to chat. We're all in the same prison here," said Zeo.

"Thank you, and don't worry, my friends will get us out," said Tsubasa.

"I sure hope so," Zeo said as he walked towards Toby: "I don't think Toby can take much more of this..."


	28. Just Watch Me

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN BEYBLADE OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS. THIS IS JUST A FAN-MADE STORY!

Gingka paced continuously around his bedroom, anxiety tearing him apart from the inside. Why hadn't his father come back yet? Why hadn't he contacted him at least to let him know he was fine? What was even worse, Gingka had tried phoning him several times and even asked at the WBBA office to check whether he was there, but there was simply no sign of Ryo. What if Dr. Ziggurat had done something to him? What if he was hurt or trapped?

"Gingka? Are you alright?" asked Madoka, who was programming Galaxy Pegasus's data on her laptop: "Are you worried about your dad?"

"Yeah," Gingka sighed: "I'm worried Ziggurat might've done something to him..."

"Nah, I'm sure he's fine," said Masamune, who was lounging on Gingka's bed: "Your dad's a pretty strong person y'know, he wouldn't let Ziggurat mess around with him so easily."

"Yeah but, maybe if he was threatened with Tsubasa, or-or maybe even attacked, oh crap I just don't know!" Gingka flopped down miserably onto his armchair, his face a picture of pure despair.

"Oh come on, he'll be back soon, you'll see!" said Masamune.

"Where are Kendra and Yu?" asked Gingka.

"They left earlier, they were pretty tired after all that happened. Uh, don't you remember?" said Madoka.

"Really? I kinda forgot, sorry," said Gingka: "Ugh, I'm just so messed up right now."

"You said it dude! I mean, chill out a little!" Masamune exclaimed.

"I can't! You have no idea what it's like!" said Gingka: "I already lost my dad once, and was lucky enough to be reunited with him by pure chance! He's the only family I have left, if anything happens to him...ugh! I just don't know what I'd do now!"

"I, I understand," Masamune said quietly: "But what can we do?"

"Look guys, how about we try contacting the WBBA headquarters, ha?" Madoka suggested: "I think that's the best option we've got right now."

"Yeah, you're right," said Gingka: "Let's give 'em a call."

Ryo waited around in his cell, the only sound being that of his footsteps pacing along the cold floor. The only light that reached him came in the form of dim, golden rays from outside his cell, filtering through the iron bars that imprisoned him. Ziggurat had led him inside at gunpoint and Ryo had had no choice but to obey, lest he wanted to visit the other world. After all, it wasn't just his life that was hanging in the balance, Tsubasa was far more at stake than he was, and who knew what the poor boy was being put through right now...

After a while, he heard scuffling outside his cell and some of the light was obscured by an approaching shadow across the outer hallway. When the figures turned the corner, he saw that it was Dr. Ziggurat, and he wasn't alone. Beside him was the familiar tall figure of Tsubasa, his arms tied behind his back. He was an utter mess, his body covered in numerous bleeding cuts and fat bruises. His clothes were all ripped and bloodstained, and his usually graceful hair was dishevelled and tinged with red.

"Ryo..." he moaned.

"Tsubasa!" Ryo grasped the bars tightly: "What've you done to him?"

"I gave him a taste of his own medicine is all," Ziggurat said in mock calmness: "He needs to be taught a lesson."

"Let him go! He never did anything to deserve any of this!" Ryo shouted angrily.

"I think I'll decide that," Ziggurat responded: "I will not stop until I have his power in my hands, and when I do get it, I can dispose of him...the hard way!"

"You'll never have the chance! The WBBA will notice I'm gone and they'll come searching for me. Once they find you, you're history, you AND your organisation!" Ryo said hotly.

"Hahahaha! Is that so? Is that what you really think, my dear Ryo?" Ziggurat laughed mockingly: "I have the tightest security around here. Besides, my experiments are almost complete, and soon this worthless brat you care about so much will be history!"

"Let Ryo go...he has nothing...to do with this..." Tsubasa said weakly.

"Shut your mouth!" Ziggurat snapped: "Don't tell me what to do! Now then, I think I'll hand you over to Ryuga for a little playtime, then it's back to being my little lab rat."

"No, please...not Ryuga!" Tsubasa begged.

"Stop it! This is just plain cruelty, Ziggurat!" Ryo yelled: "If you want his power so badly, why don't you take Ryuga's? It's where it came from after all!"

"Be that as it may, Ryuga is on our side and prepared to do my every bidding. What is the point of trying to take what is already mine? Tsubasa here on the other hand is the enemy, therefore he must suffer by my hand!" said Ziggurat.

"You won't get away with this!" said Ryo.

"Just watch me, Hagane," Ziggurat said as he turned away, dragging Tsubasa along with him: "Just watch me."


	29. Hypocrite

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN BEYBLADE OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS. THIS IS JUST A FAN-MADE STORY!

"So, you're saying that the last thing dad said was that he was going to Dr. Ziggurat's headquarters?" said Gingka.

The Japanese team was standing in the hallway of the WBBA headquarters in front of the secretary's desk. It was late in the night and the there had still been no sign of Ryo.

"Yes, and we haven't heard from him since," said the woman: "We're afraid that he may be in trouble."

"Aww man, dad..." Gingka muttered concernedly.

"It's alright, we'll find him. Our search squad is already locating the whereabouts of Dr. Ziggurat's private headquarters as we speak, and I'm sure they will be onto him in no time," the secretary assured them.

"But, about Tsubasa...how will we rescue him? Dr. Ziggurat wants his power pretty bad, and he's hurting him in the process!" said Masamune.

"Of course. I understand, and we are working on that as well. As soon as we locate his headquarters we will make contact with the police force and request their help. Dr. Ziggurat and his fellow subordinates shall have to be arrested of course," the secretary explained.

"I sure hope we manage to save both of them!" said Madoka.

"Yeah, me too," Gingka sighed unhappily.

"Hmmm, let's see...where should I hit first?" Ryuga said in mock thought.

He was circling around Tsubasa with a slow, threatening pace, a slick horsewhip dangling from his fist. They were in a small, empty room with no windows or light source. The purpose of the pitch black darkness was to make the victim feel increasingly frightened since they would not be able to see what the other person was going to do to them.

"Please...don't h-hurt me...please..." Tsubasa pleaded in a strained whisper: "I c-can't...take it...anymore..."

Ryuga threw back his head and bellowed with laughter: "Oh such vulnerability! Such weakness! So utterly pathetic! You really are somethin' ya know that?"

He trailed the long hard wire over Tsubasa's frail skin, listening to his shivering moans of fear.

"Do you know what I'm gonna do to you?" said Ryuga.

Tsubasa shook his head and gulped, fearing the worst.

Without hesitation, Ryuga cracked the whip on Tsubasa's bare thigh, forcing a squeal of pain and shock from the poor teen.

"Do you know now?" Ryuga taunted, grinning in the dark.

"Please! Please don't! Please!" Tsubasa pleaded, his voice cracking with fear.

"Sorry! Too late!" Ryuga began smacking the whip onto Tsubasa's skin, watching the blood spray out from the freshly inflicted wounds and previously reopened ones. His screams echoed off the surrounding walls, deafening and blood-curling to anyone who had the misfortune of hearing them. The viscous red liquid sprayed his graceful hair as his blood flew from the deep cuts.

"Stop! Please!" Tsubasa sobbed, his body throbbing so much he felt his consciousness slipping away.

"Maybe I don't wanna!" the look in Ryuga's eyes was one of pure insanity: "Maybe I'm enjoying this!"

As he raised his arm to crack the whip again, the door slid open and Jack and Damian walked in, gaping at the bloody mess around them.

"For cryin' out loud Ryuga! What the hell have you been doing in here?" Damian asked in disgust.

"I was just playin' with bird boy here, that's all!" said Ryuga.

"You do know Ziggurat needs him alive as yet, don't you?" said Jack.

"Yeah yeah, but he's the one who asked me to play with him in the first place!" Ryuga groaned defensively.

"Yeah, but in case you haven't noticed, you're kinda overdoing it!" said Damian.

"Fine! Just quit whining already!" Ryuga snapped: "Here, you can take him back if you want...kill joy," he added in an undertone.

Tsubasa's breathing was coming out in strained, uneven rasps, each one a torture to his heavily wounded belly. He felt wet with blood and knew that he was hanging in the balance of life and death. He was losing far too much blood...at this rate, he would soon be a goner.

"What's going on in there?" Ziggurat's voice sounded as he approached the room.

"Ryuga killed eagle boy," Damian called back, winking at Jack from behind Ryuga.

"WHAT?" Ziggurat bellowed as he stormed into the room: "RYUGA!"

"I didn't kill him, you drama queen! I just hurt him, sheesh!" Ryuga snapped back, utterly pissed off at their hypocritical behaviour.

"I need him for that damned power! Kill him and you're next!" Ziggurat shouted angrily: "If you ruin my plans, you can say bye-bye to your precious L-Drago!"

"He's still alive! So quit tryin' to intimidate me! It ain't gonna happen pal!" Ryuga shouted back.

"There's no way we'll be able to extract his power in this condition! He'll die immediately! Damn it! Ryuga you overdid it!" Ziggurat yelled.

"WHY THE HELL DID YOU ASK ME TO HURT HIM THEN?" Ryuga was beginning to get flustered, and a sharp black aura was already emulating from his beyblade.

"Alright! Alright! Enough!" Damian shouted: "Look, Tsubasa's not dead, what's done is done. Just get him to the frikkin' medical room and quit it already!"

"Yeah! What he said! All this shouting is giving me a headache!" Jack whined.

Ryuga stormed out of the room, splashing on Tsubasa's blood as he went. Thoroughly annoyed, Ziggurat lifted Tsubasa in his arms and made his way out of the room.

"Things are getting pretty interesting, huh?" said Damian.

"Hm! Yeah, sure! Whatever!" said Jack.


	30. Watching Over You

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN BEYBLADE OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS. THIS IS JUST A FAN-MADE STORY!

Kendra couldn't sleep. No matter how hard she tried, all she could do was twist and turn in bed, struggling with the constant battle against her mind. A million thoughts were racing through her head, sickening images of Tsubasa trapped somewhere, injured and desperate for help, all alone and helpless kept nagging at her mind. Whenever she managed to fell asleep, she would suffer a couple of minutes watching Tsubasa die before, screaming her name in a desperate attempt to be rescued, before she would be startled awake, trembling and soaked in sweat.

It was one o' clock in the morning, and she had snuck outside in secret, with only one destination in mind. She had gone to the cliff where she had first met Tsubasa and communicated deeply with him. It had been on a similar night, but with so many differences in between...

She sat back on the crisp, dewy grass, staring up at the unhappy constellations who glanced back at her in concern. She saw the Eagle constellation shimmering right above her, alight with Tsubasa's sadness. Each star was like a tear drop, ready to pelt down on her like unforgiving fate.

"Tsubasa..." she whispered sadly, her heart contracting with extreme unhappiness. Why did everything bad have to happen to them? Why couldn't they just enjoy each other like other couples could? It just wasn't fair...

Amidst the high breeze, a sudden fluttering sound caught her ear, and the familiar screech pierced through her heart like a lance of hope. As her gaze shot up to the creature in the sky, she suddenly felt alive once more.

The graceful eagle descended from the skies and landed down beside her, folding up its wings to warm up. It nudged closer to Kendra and rubbed its beak against her arm, trying to comfort her despair.

"You miss him too, don't you?" Kendra murmured softly, stroking its light feathers. The eagle croaked in response and hung its head sadly, a melancholic look dulling its amber eyes. She could tell that the poor creature felt lonely, and knew that it too was hurting from the abrupt separation.

"I'll get him back," said Kendra: "I promise. I'll get him back if it's the very last thing I do."

Tsubasa paced along the dimly lit corridors, wondering where he was or how he had gotten here. He knew he was injured, but for some reason he just couldn't feel the pain. His body felt numb and so so far away...

"Tsubasa...my son..."

"Hunh?" he came to an abrupt stop, shock resonating throughout his soul. That sweet familiar voice...could it really be...?

"M-mother?" he asked: "Mother? Are you there?"

"Yes sweetie...I'm here, and so is daddy..."

"Where are you? Please show yourselves to me! I need you! Please!" Tsubasa pleaded into the silence.

Suddenly, from the end of the corridor, he saw two tall figures approaching: a woman and a man...

His parents.

"Mum! Dad!" he shouted, breaking into a run in a desperate attempt to reach them as quickly as possible.

"Tsubasa!" his father's voice.

As he got closer, he could see them, their familiar faces, their pleasant smiles that he had so rarely seen.

"Hang on..." Tsubasa said suddenly: "This...this isn't the darkness, is it?"

"No Tsubasa," said his father: "It really is us."

"Dad...oh dad! Mum!" Tsubasa launched himself at them and grabbed them in a tight embrace, hugging them tightly. His mother stroked his hair lovingly and his father rubbed his arm.

"Oh Tsubasa...we're so sorry darling," his mother broke into tears, her voice choking up: "We're so sorry!"

"All we ever did in our lifetime was fight...We were never there for you, were we?" his father said guiltily.

"It-it doesn't m-matter!" Tsubasa sobbed: "All t-that matters is-is that you're h-here with me now!"

"We're watching over you sweetie...it breaks our hearts to watch them hurt you..." his mother said sadly: "My baby...sweetheart...how I love you!"

"We may not have been there for you in your life, Tsubasa, and that's something we can never put right. But, in our deaths, we never stop watching over you, and remember, we're always there for you," said his father.

"Am I...am I dead...?" Tsubasa wondered aloud.

"No honey, but you were very close...Right now you're in a deep coma, and so we took the opportunity to visit you in your dreams," his mother explained.

"We don't want you to remember us at our worst," said his father: "We want to make things right..."

"I miss you so much..." Tsubasa cried: "I need you so badly! Please, oh please stay with me!"

"We can't dear..." his mother pulled him close to her breast: "Oh honey, we're so so sorry! Please forgive us!"

"It's okay, it's okay!" Tsubasa sobbed into her clothes: "It doesn't matter now, I love you both so much-!" his voice broke and he couldn't go on, the emotion clogging up his throat.

"We want you to know that me and your mother are at peace," said his father: "And we protect you from above together."

"If only things could have been different my darling..." his mother moaned sadly.

"I know, love," his father put his arms around his wife and son: "But we can't change the past. We can only fix the future..."

Tsubasa listened to dearest words he had ever heard, his heart absorbing them hungrily, feeding off the love he had never been able to receive so fully from his parents. He couldn't speak, because the sadness he felt was enough to kill him.

"You have wonderful friends, son," said his father: "And a beautiful girl to love you. May they give you all that we never could..."

"Keep us in your hearts, dearest child," his mother pleaded: "Never forget us...please..."

Tsubasa shook his head, tears flowing uncontrollably down his face. He loved them so much...so so so very much...

"It's time for us to go now, sweetheart," said his mother.

"Please...please come back again...I want to see you again!" Tsubasa managed to say, tears disrupting his blurred vision.

"We'll try baby...we'll try..." said his mother.

As they began to fade, Tsubasa reached out and touched the faint wisps of air that remained, inhaling their familiar scent.

"Goodbye...our loved one..."

"Goodbye mum...goodbye dad...I love you!"


	31. The Four Garcia Siblings

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN BEYBLADE OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS. THIS IS JUST A FAN-MADE STORY!

The first thing he felt was a tense feeling of immobilisation. He couldn't move any part of his body, and he wondered why. Then the buzz of pain began to return, a nagging drumming in his head, a throb pulsing in his constricted wounds. As he began to slowly open his eyes, he saw through the cloudy blur a figure standing beside him. As his vision slowly adjusted, he identified it to be Jack, leaning hands across against the wall. Panic struck him and he tried to say something, but found that he was gagged.  
>"Relax, I ain't gonna hurt you," said Jack: "I was wondering when you'd wake up though."<br>Tsubasa was lying back on a white, medical bed, and all of his wounds had been bandaged. However, he was strapped down to the bed with a couple of belts running across his chest and stomach, pinning his arms down so that he couldn't move. His feet were also strapped down onto the mattress with belts around his ankles.  
>"Ryuga went out of hand and almost killed you, go figure," Jack said as he approached him: "Shame, I would've loved to see Ziggurat throw him out, bloody attention-grabber."<br>He took out his hand and trailed his fingers delicately over Tsubasa's bare foot, watching him shiver: "Then again, thank goodness he didn't. I can have so much more fun with you..."  
>"Nnnggmmph!" Tsubasa groaned, hating him as he felt the ticklish sensations assaulting his feet.<br>"Isn't this better than pain?" Jack said tauntingly, tracing his spidery fingers all over his soles. After a while he stopped and walked up to him, placing his hand on top of his chest with false gentleness: "If you'd like, you can choose to trade the torture with something a bit more...fun, if you know what I mean."  
>Tsubasa glared hotly up at his enemy, inwardly enraged at the disgusting suggestion. Just what the hell did he think he was?<br>Jack grabbed his cheek and gave it a soft squeeze: "I can flame you up real good, after all, I haven't had some fun in ages..."  
>"Gngh goff gmee!" Tsubasa tried saying, twisting uselessly in his straps.<br>"Ain't gonna happen, pretty boy," Jack slid his hands down Tsubasa's vulnerable body, bringing it over to his lower half: "So what it'll it be? Blood...or heat?"  
>Tsubasa turned away sadly, knowing that he didn't have much choice. There was no way he would allow himself to be reduced to a mere toy, but...would he be able to survive the torture next time?<br>"Think about it, eagle boy..." Jack squeezed hard on his groin: "Hmm?"  
>"Nngmph!" Tsubasa shook his head angrily, feeling nausea climb up his chest.<br>"Aawww...you sure?" Jack stroked him lightly: "No pain...just pleasure..."  
>"Gngh goff!" Tsubasa tried yelling, struggling against his bonds. If Jack touched him one more time...!<br>"Very well then," Jack removed his hand: "Don't say you weren't warned. It's going to be nasty after you get out of there." He turned towards the door and grabbed the doorknob: "Asta la vista..."  
>When the door closed, Tsubasa sighed with relief. Thank goodness he hadn't done anything to him. Thank goodness he had given up and left.<br>Mum...dad...thank you, He thought gratefully.

"Hey, Dr. Ziggurat! They've arrived!" Damian announced as he opened the door to his master's office.  
>"Excellent. Let them in," Ziggurat sat down his pen and looked up to see the four teens enter his room.<br>"Ahh, I have been waiting for you...team Garcia," he said in a slick voice.  
>The four teens were none other than the Brazilian beyblading representatives, four siblings of the Garcia family. They consisted of three brothers and a sister, and each one was unimaginably despise-able. The oldest (and thereby team leader) was Argo, a tall muscular young man with long black dreadlocks and a tough attitude. Ian was a few months younger, and had a slightly more approachable attitude. He had dark brown hair arranged in a trendy afro and matching eyes. Although not as muscular as his brother Argo, he was still surprisingly strong and could pack a wicked punch. Next was Selen, a sadistic and mischievous girl with a lot of spunk. She had shiny black hair arranged in curly locks that framed her heart-shaped face, and rosy brown eyes. She also sported an elegant figure that equalled Hikaru's, probably owing to the Samba dances she made. Lastly was the youngest brother, Enzo Garcia. He was the shortest of all siblings and had scraggly black hair that poked out behind his neck. He was as mischievous as his sister, and being a skinny boy had excellent athletic skills and was also a skilled runner.<br>"So...what do you want this time, Doc?" asked Argo.  
>"I would like you four to ambush a particular group that are in my way. You see, as you may already know, I've kidnapped a boy recently who happens to be a member of the Japanese team Gan Gan Galaxy," Ziggurat explained.<br>"Blegh! I've heard of them! They're so pathetic it's disgusting!" Selen spat: "They think they're sooooo smart, well just wait until they meet the real pros!"  
>"Spunky as always, dear Selen," said Ziggurat: "So, their team consists of the following members: (he loaded up their individual photos on his computer screen) Gingka Hagane, owner of Galaxy Pegasus and son of my worst enemy; Masamune Kadoya, owner of Ray Striker and wrongly thinks he's number 1; Tsubasa Otori, owner of Earth Eagle and the boy who is currently my captive; Kendra, owner of Thermal Hydra and Tsubasa's foolish girlfriend; Yu Tendo, owner of Flame Libra and a spoilt bratty child who thinks of Tsubasa as his 'brother'; Madoka Amano, their bey mechanic who cannot even spin a bey. A truly useless member indeed."<br>"Pfft! What's she doing on the team then? I just can't understand how the minds of these japanese dorks works!" Selen scoffed.  
>"They believe that a bey mechanic is a valuable entity to the team. However, I see it as merely being a waste of space," said Ziggurat: "Anyway, your job is to attack them and damage their beys as much as possible. If you are able to hurt them in the process that's fine by me, do what you can to take them out of the picture!"<br>"Alright!" Enzo drawled: "This is gonna be sweet!"  
>"Leave it to us, Doc!" Argo said confidently: "We'll cream 'em!"<br>"Totally dude!" Ian agreed.  
>"Good. Off with you then, and good luck," Ziggurat waved them off.<br>"Come on bros 'n sis, we got some fish to fry!" Argo said, punching his fist into his open palm. 


	32. Answers on the Battlefield

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN BEYBLADE OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS. THIS IS JUST A FAN-MADE STORY!

Gingka sat on the doorstep of his house, watching Madoka tweak his beyblade. With all the goings-on, she had been more concerned about rescuing Tsubasa and Ryo rather than fixing beyblades.

It was five o' clock in the evening, and the sky was beginning mature into the night. The white clouds had adopted a thick amethyst shade and the crystal blue sky had been dyed a rusty orange.

"I'm hungry," Masamune said as he emerged from the door behind them.

"I'm worried," Gingka countered.

"Oh come now guys, everything will be okay soon," Madoka reassured them for what seemed like the trillionth time that week: "We just need to be patient, these things take time you know!"

"Yeah, but still, my dad needs me," Gingka said glumly: "And Tsubasa...I don't even want to begin thinking about what they could've done to him!"

"Hey guys! Look! It's Kendra and Yu!" said Masamune.

Gingka and Madoka immediately looked up, and sure enough, Kendra and Yu were making their way towards them. Kendra's skin had lost all it's rosiness and was reduced to a mere shadow of its former self. She had taken on a deathly pallor, and dark shadows framed her dull eyes, no doubt owing to the stressful nights and lack of sleep she was getting. Yu had a look of fierce determination about him, and he looked thoroughly sure of what he was about to do.

"Guys! Oh it's so good to see you!" Gingka jumped up and dashed towards his friends: "How are you two feeling?"

"I've been better..." Kendra admitted hoarsely.

"I'm all prepared to save my best friend! Anytime, you just say the word and we'll go get 'em!" Yu said strongly.

"Hold it mister, we can't just go barging in as yet. First of all, the WBBA must locate their headquarters and make contact with the police squad in order to create an alliance! Then we start planning out our rescue mission!" said Madoka.

"Cool! Just like in the spy movies! Oh yeah baby!" Yu said excitedly.

"It's good to see you've gotten your charm back, unlike me," said Kendra.

"Aw you'll be okay Kendra, you'll see!" Gingka said encouragingly: "Hey, I'm pretty worried too you know. After all, my dad's in there."

"You're far more optimistic than I am though...You're different Gingka," said Kendra.

"You can change. You can be just like me! It's not impossible y'know!" said Gingka.

"I don't know..." Kendra sighed sadly: "I'm just...I'm nothing without Tsubasa!"

"I understand," Gingka placed a comforting hand on her shoulder: "But we'll save him, I promise!"

"Guys!" a female voice said suddenly.

"Ah! Hikaru!" Madoka shouted happily.

"Hippity-Hop!" Yu yelled.

"I'm so glad I found you! I'm really worried about Mr. Hagane and Tsubasa!" Hikaru said as she approached them.

"That's kinda what we were talking about too," Gingka admitted.

"Does the WBBA have any information about their headquarters yet?" asked Madoka.

"Well, they're trying to find out how Mr. Hagane managed to catch on to them so quickly, but I'm afraid he left no trace!" said Hikaru: "This all boils down to thorough investigation."

"Well ain't you smart, punky-pants!" an unfamiliar feminine voice said from behind them.

"Huh?" they all whipped around to see four teens standing there, all looking like they wanted to cause trouble. They were three guys and a girl (evidently the one who had spoken), and all four were black. Judging by their hairstyles and clothes, it was safe to assume that they were probably either Africans or Brazilians.

"Who're you?" Hikaru demanded.

"Doesn't matter! We don't care who you are!" the girl said: "We just came for them!"

"For us, huh?" said Gingka.

"What do you guys want?" Madoka demanded hotly.

"Oooo, miss know-it-all hasn't even heard of us? And you call yourself a researcher?" the girl scoffed rudely.

"Hey! That's no way to speak to our friends!" Masamune shouted.

"Heh, I guess we've toyed with them long enough, Selen!" the tallest of the boys chuckled: "Allow me to introduce: Brazil's Team Garcia!"

"We are the four siblings of the Garcia family!" the second boy said: "The hand picked team of special representatives that are here to cream you!"

"And be warned, we don't play nice!" the shortest boy said in a wheezy voice.

"I'm the leader: Argo Garcia!" the tallest boy with dreadlocks said.

"I am Ian, Ian Garcia!" the other boy with the afro said.

"Selen Garcia!" the girl winked cheekily.

"Enzo Garcia, the crafty one!" said the shortest boy.

"Pleasure's all ours!" Masamune said sarcastically.

"Gingka! We are here to battle your team! All of you! Now!" said Argo.

"Hey! You can't tell us what do mister!" Yu shouted angrily.

"Can't we?" Selen whipped out her launcher and quickly shot her beyblade at them. In the blink of an eye, it speeded forward and slammed into Hikaru, knocking her onto the ground.

"Hikaru!" Gingka, Yu and Madoka quickly bent down to help her as she groaned in pain and clutched her chest.

"Move it or lose it if you don't wanna end up like her!" Selen pointed her launcher at them.

"Back off! You can't just come here and order us about! Beat it now!" Kendra shouted.

"Say...you must be Kendra, hm?" Argo said suddenly.

"Huh?" Kendra stared wide-eyed at him, wondering what he meant.

"I'll bet you're wondering where your precious Tsubasa is, ain't ya?" he said with a smirk.

"Ts-Tsubasa?" Kendra gasped: "You know where he is?"

"Where's my best friend? Where's my big brother? Talk now!" Yu suddenly charged at them, ignoring his teammates' warnings. But as he was about to hit out at Argo, Ian grabbed him and punched him forward onto the ground with one fist.

"YU!" they shouted worriedly, watching in horror as the poor boy twitched in agony.

"You won't get away with this!" Kendra screamed: "You'll tell us where my boyfriend is, right now!"

"I don't think we will, sister," said Enzo: "I think you'll shut up and know your place before us pros!"

"That's it! I've had it with you creeps!" Masamune bellowed: "You have three seconds to get outta here!"

"Oh dear me, three seconds to get outta here, huh? Tsk tsk, then I suppose your friend isn't gonna be fairing so well tonight," Argo said calmly.

"Huh? What's that supposed to mean?" Masamune demanded angrily.

"You see we know exactly where your friend Tsubasa is, an' I suggest you watch your step if you want him back in one piece," Argo smirked, knowing they were turning putty in his hands as he led them on.

"Where's Tsubasa?" Yu shouted, his eyes swimming with tears.

"Hmmm, maybe if you battle us we'll give you a hint!" said Ian.

"We don't play by your rules, buddy! So spit it and take a hike!" Masamune retorted.

"No wait!" Gingka said suddenly: "Don't Masamune! Tsubasa's life is on the line here! We can't throw away this one chance!" He turned towards Argo: "You're their leader, ha? Fight me! Now!"

"That's what I like to hear!" Argo laughed, taking out his beyblade: "Follow me!"

"Hang on!" said Hikaru, getting up from the ground: "If you know where Tsubasa is, then you must know where Ryo Hagane is!"

"Maybe we do, maybe we don't!" Selen snickered: "You know how to get your answers! Let's see what you've got!"

"Unh! Y-You wanna...b-battle m-me?" Hikaru gaped at Selen, her hands trembling as she thought of her beyblade...

"What, you scared?" Selen burst out laughing: "What a joke! Chickening out already, ha? No problem! I guess I'll have to tell our boss to be extra 'nice' to your director then!"

Mother...can I battle again? Hikaru fumbled in her pocket and took out the precious jewel that she hadn't spun for such a long time now. Storm Aquario gazed back up at her, catching the sunlight in its majestic ring and throwing it back in dark blue rays.

"Well? Are you gonna keep wasting my time here, sissy?" Selen was beginning to lose her patience.

"Who you callin' sissy?" Hikaru straightened out her launcher and snapped her beyblade into it: "Let's see if that mouth of yours can support you!"

"This is getting freaky..." Kendra murmured next to a bewildered Masamune: "What are you gonna do?"

"If it means saving Tsubasa and Ryo, we'll battle!" Masamune said determinedly: "Let's go for it Kendra!"


	33. Failed Escape

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN BEYBLADE OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS. THIS IS JUST A FAN-MADE STORY!

Tsubasa opened his eyes, sleep still gripping his body and drowsing his mind. He was in the same room as before, still lying on the same bed and still strapped down. His wounds didn't hurt so much anymore but he felt horribly weak because he had lost so much blood.

He shifted slightly, trying to arrange himself in a more comfortable position as best as he could, until he heard a small snap. Looking down, he saw that one of the straps holding him down was snapping at the buckle. If he struggled a bit with it, he might actually just manage to break it! Carefully, he pulled his arms against the strap, exerting pressure upon the buckle. Little by little, it began to slip and crack through, loosening up all the while.

Come on...come on...He thought. Finally, after a couple of strained minutes, he succeeded and the strap gave a satisfying 'click'. With all the strength he had, he pulled his arms and managed to slide them up and out from beneath the second strap, unbuckling it himself. Then he untied the gag from his mouth and unstrapped his ankles. He was finally free, and now if he was extremely careful, he might just be able to escape! But first, he had to find his beyblade.

Climbing down from the bed, he went over to the wardrobe at the corner and opened it. There were several items thrown pell-mell inside, so he rummaged a bit amongst the stuff and tried to catch sight of the familiar violet beyblade. At one point, he saw something with a similar colour, but further investigation told him it was just a pair of binoculars. Suddenly though, as he lifted up a small leather briefcase, something rolled out and fell lightly onto the floor beneath his feet. To his joy, he found that it was his beyblade, and he bent down to collect it. As he pocketed it and shut the wardrobe once more, worries began to sneak into his mind. Suppose he was caught and punished for trying to escape? Suppose they decided he was a burden and tried to...to kill him? He gulped as he remembered the nightmarish evening where Doji had attempted to burn him alive. He remembered watching the flames spreading throughout the small barn, feeding off the oil and clogging up the air with smoke. He remembered the sickening gut feeling of intense panic as he saw death approaching him, knowing he had no hope. He could never forget that day...never, not even if he lived to be a hundred.

But now he had to try.

As silently as possible, he turned the knob and slid the door outward, peeping from the crack to see that the coast was clear. No one was in sight, so he went out of the room and began hurrying along the corridor, heading blindly towards its end. He was a skilled spy and knew exactly how to hide and escape, but he had been thrown in a place he knew nothing about. He had only his instincts to rely upon and the little knowledge he had of his whereabouts to guide him. But he had no idea where the exit was since he had been unconscious when he was brought here.

When he reached the end of the corridor, he checked around it and saw a staircase leading down at the far end. A couple of doors lined the left wall and there was an air vent in the roof above him. Had he had the means necessary, he could have easily escaped through that, but he only had his beyblade now and not even a shooter so he couldn't even use it either. Instead, he sprinted forwards towards the staircase and began descending it carefully, trying not to make a sound. When he reached the last step however, he felt a biting pain in his belly and realised he was bleeding again. His injuries were still very weak and not even partially healed, but he had to strive on and try his best to find a way out. Grasping his beyblade, he pictured Kendra, Yu, his parents, his eagle and his friends. They needed him, and he needed them. He was going to try his best in getting himself out of here before they caught onto him. As he continued onwards, he turned through differently structured corridors and came across several rooms. But he still couldn't see any sign of an exit anywhere. He was beginning to feel afraid and frustration began to irk him. If only the place wasn't so damn huge! There weren't even any signs!

Calm down, He thought: Just relax and focus.

But when he reached the corner, he heard a sly voice saying from behind:

"Going somewhere?"

"Unh!" Tsubasa whipped around and to his horror saw Jack standing there, watching him with interest.

"I'd love to know how you broke out of those bonds," he said: "Now why don't you go back to that nice, comfy bed and stay put, hm?"

"Stay away from me!" Tsubasa took a step back. He had to run, run like he had never ran before. But he knew he was weak and Jack would be onto him in seconds.

"You know, if you're so afraid of us you should really try cooperating. Rebellion will get you nowhere," Jack taunted.

"My place belongs near my friends, and you can't hold me here against my will!" Tsubasa shot back: "You just can't force me to do what I don't want to d-argh!" he cried as he felt a nasty stinging pain in his injured belly. He could feel it wet against his shirt and could see it darken as it absorbed the blood.

"Awww, what's that? Are you hurt? Poor Tsubasa..." Jack mocked in a childish voice as he crept closer and closer: "How about I make it better?"

"N-no! Stay away from me! Don't you dare touch me again!" Tsubasa backed up against the wall, sinking down on his knees as his breath began to shorten into a hoarse rasp.

"But I want to have some fun!" Jack said in a falsely innocent voice: "Don't you like the-"

"-I said no! Get away!" Tsubasa groaned desperately as Jack bore down upon him.

"Tell you what, let's make a deal, okay?" said Jack: "If you come with me to my room, I won't tell Ziggurat that you tried to escape. But if you keep resisting, I'll take you to him myself and make him punish you, severely." He stressed the last word.

Tsubasa stared wide-eyed at the ground, gripping his bleeding belly. He had never felt so tight. What on earth should he do? There was no way he would let Jack touch him. Then again, there was no telling what Dr. Ziggurat would do to him now!

"Oh come on, it'll be fun!" Jack laughed: "Unless of course you want to get hurt..."

"I-I c-can't...I..." Tsubasa shook his head sadly, confusion making him dizzy.

"I suppose Dr. Ziggurat will be very angry to hear you tried to escape without his consent, no scratch that, he'll be enraged! Yes, simply furious! He can get very nasty when he's angry, why, he could even kill you!" said Jack.

Tsubasa lowered his head and cried softly, desperate to just disappear. He wanted to get away, to run and never see any of them again.

"No...I won't let you!" he said.

"Hey! What are you doing there?"

"Damian?" Jack looked up and saw his friend rushing towards them, anger on his face.

"This bastard tried to escape?" he spat: "Oh you'll pay dearly for this, eagle boy!"

"No! Don't touch me! Don't touch me!" Tsubasa protested fearfully as Damian grabbed his arms and twisted them savagely behind his back.

"Help me drag him back upstairs Jack," he said.

Sighing, Jack grabbed Tsubasa and hoisted him up to his feet with Damian's help: "Oh well, don't say I didn't give you a second option."


	34. Ziggurat's Hideout

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN BEYBLADE OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS. THIS IS JUST A FAN-MADE STORY!

The Garcias stared down at their defeated beyblades, unable to believe that they hadn't been able to pull through. All of the bladers were hurt, including Gingka and his friends. The battle had been tough and gruelling, but Gingka and his friends had emerged victorious once more.

"Damn...you!" Selen punched the ground angrily: "Damn you all! Y-You wanna-be's won't get away with t-this...!"

"Battle's over, loudmouth," Hikaru snapped, her breathing harsh and quickened: "Now get ready for giving us some answers!"

"Ha! As if!" Argo panted: "Not even if our lives depended on it!...We don't serve anyone...!"

"Where...is...Tsubasa?" Kendra demanded in a dangerous voice.

"I'd give up if I were you, sis...your honey's probably dead anyway..." Ian croaked with a smirk.

"Yeah...an' if he's...still alive...you won't recognise him!" Enzo panted, pushing himself up with his skinny hand.

"WHERE'S TSUBASA?" Kendra suddenly screamed, rushing over to Argo and grabbing his dreadlocks in her fist.

"Hey! What the hell?" he yelled in surprise.

"I'll bet no one's ever messed with you before, ha? Well guess what bastard, I'm different! I ain't like other people! An' I won't stop until you tell me where the bloody hell your boss took my boyfriend!" Kendra shouted.

"What made you think I'm like 'other' people?" Argo smirked before he pulled out his hand and punched her off him so savagely that she crashed onto the ground behind her.

"KENDRA!" her friends shouted, rushing over to her side.

"HAVE YOU LOST IT?" Masamune bellowed: "YOU CAN'T JUST COME HERE AND HURT OUR FRIENDS LIKE THAT!"

"Teach your friend some manners then, bro," said Argo, rubbing his head.

"We're wasting time here," said Ian: "Let's head back, c'mon."

"Oh you're not going anywhere!" Gingka shouted: "You're telling us where Tsubasa and my dad are!"

"Are you deaf kid? Or just plain stupid?" Argo snapped: "Forget it! You ain't gettin' it! Sheesh!"

"I'm guessing they've all got brain damage, stupid little kiddies!" Selen laughed mockingly.

"What did you say?" Madoka screeched angrily.

"My my, you really are all deaf!" said Selen: "Listen up nerdy, stick to your little research and leave strict beyblading matters to us pros."

"I think I'll decide what to stick to, thank you!" Madoka retorted angrily.

"Ignore them Selen, we have no time to waste speaking with amateurs!" said Enzo.

"That's right bro! Let us head back to base and tell Dr. Ziggurat that these little fools here were naughty!" said Selen.

"Get back h-!" Yu started to say but Masamune quickly clamped a hand over his mouth and said: "Fine! Leave then! But you haven't seen the last of us!"

"Mmph?" Yu looked up questioningly.

"Don't you guys see?" Masamune whispered: "If we let them think we've given up, they won't notice us following them!"

"Great idea Masamune!" Gingka whispered back: "Let's give them a couple of seconds and make after them!"

"Wait guys! We can't just barge in there!" Kendra protested.

"Oh we're not goin' in...but we'll know where they're hiding!" Masamune said shrewdly.

"That's the best idea you've ever come up with Masamune!" said Madoka.

"Duh! That's the ONLY idea he's ever come up with!" said Yu.

"With my laptop, I can locate our current position and record the address! Then all we have to do is return it to the WBBA!" Madoka explained excitedly.

"Nifty. So what are waiting for? Let's go!" said Kendra.

"Wait! Are you feeling okay now?" asked Hikaru.

"Yeah, I guess," said Kendra: "But don't worry about me! Worry about Tsubasa and Ryo!"

"Off we go then!" Gingka turned and, together with the group, began heading up the yard towards the street where the Garcias had left. A few moments later, they caught sight of the four, heading towards the left turn on the road. As silently as possible and with a huge effort to blend in with the crowd, the group followed the four notorious siblings across several streets and turns, through a couple of alleyways and along bridges, and pretty soon almost an hour had passed.

"Man, remind me to take the bus next time!" Masamune panted.

"Quit whining Masamoomoo! They'll hear us! Sheesh!" Yu whispered back.

It was half an hour later and nearly in the evening when the Garcias finally broke into a vacant area and towards a tall dark buildings with greenly lit windows.

"Aw man...please don't tell me it's in there!" Masamune murmured.

"Looks like it," said Hikaru.

"It looks so...so evil-looking!" Yu's voice wavered into a fearful tremble.

"Damn, to think that they're in there and we can't get them out!" said Kendra.

"Let me record our whereabouts," said Madoka.

"Uh...guys...?" said Masamune.

"What?" Madoka looked up and almost screamed. The light in one of the windows on the upper storey was flickering madly as though an electric current was flowing unevenly through it. But what made it ten times worse was the sound of familiar screaming that seemed to be coming right from that room.

"Tsubasa!" Kendra took off running towards the building, fear and panic etched on her face.

"No! Kendra stop!" they shouted.

"No way! I'm going in there! Right now!" Kendra was adamant, and she appeared to have lost all logic.

"You can't! They'll hurt you! They'll kill you!" Madoka called after her.

"Better me than him!" Kendra took out her launcher.

"Dammit! There's just no stopping her! We've got no choice! We gotta back her up!" said Gingka.

"Are you crazy?" Madoka squealed: "We can't go in there! That wasn't the plan!"

"Hey tell you what then! You record the address, phone the WBBA and give it to them. Tell them to come back us up right now! Besides, I ain't gonna just stand around and watch while they hurt my buddy either!" said Masamune.

"I hate to admit it, but they've got a pretty good point!" said Hikaru.

"Oh alright! But you be careful! As soon as I contact them we'll go in!" Madoka sighed and began typing furiously into her laptop, her dainty fingers thudding into the keys.

"Don't worry Kendra! Tonight'll be the night we get them back!" said Gingka.

Kendra nodded, shivering convulsively. She seemed to be too emotional to talk, but there was a fierce determination in her eyes that told them Dr. Ziggurat was in big big trouble!


	35. The Final Confrontation

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN BEYBLADE OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS. THIS IS JUST A FAN-MADE STORY!

Tsubasa panted wildly as he tried his best to relax from the electrical shock he had been treated with. They were doing everything they could to try and force out his dark power, but it was just plain impossible. The darkness was prepared to kill Tsubasa before it surrendered to those who could control it at their will.

"Damn you!" Ziggurat slammed his fist down on the metal table that Tsubasa was strapped to: "If you don't surrender by tonight, you're DEAD!"

"It...w-won't...let m-me!" Tsubasa admitted weakly: "I d-don't...even...want it!"

Furious, Ziggurat grabbed the lapels of Tsubasa's shirt and slammed him down forcefully: "Then try HARDER! You won't change my mind! Tonight is your last chance! If you do not give me that power of yours then I will have no choice but to close the book on you right here!"

Tsubasa gulped and closed his eyes, trying to calm himself down. He couldn't let it end this way...he just couldn't! After he had tried to escape, they had even taken away his beyblade from him. This electrical torture was punishment along with trial.

"I'm going to electrify you again, and this time with more power! I don't care if you die in the process, you'll give me that power whether it bloody wants to or not!" Ziggurat turned towards the control bar and was just about to push the lever when a loud alarm suddenly broke out.

"What? Intruders?" abruptly, he let go of the handle and moved towards the several camera screens in the corner of his lab. On one of the bottom ones that displayed the bottom floor, a group of unpleasantly familiar teens were running up the corridor, looking prepared for battle.

"Well well, Tsubasa...it looks like your annoying friends are here to get in my way!" he said: "Even your 'dear' girlfriend came all this way just to see you die!"

"NO! Arrghhh!" Tsubasa screamed and twitched as the darkness inside him clutched at his weak body and stabbed it with excruciating pain, triggered by the electrical shocks he had received.

"Yes, that's right," Ziggurat moved over to him and smiled cruelly down at his captive: "Oh and haven't I got plans for that sweet situation..."

"Guys! We triggered the alarm system!" Gingka cried as they sprinted up the dark corridor.

"Stupid creeps!" Masamune cursed openly as they ran.

"We have to get to the top floor! Fast!" Kendra cried urgently, the sound of Tsubasa's petrified screams and the image of the ghoulish green light still vivid in her mind.

As they tore up stairs and rounded corners, it all began to dawn on them that no one was trying to stop them, regardless of the fact that they obviously knew they were here.

"Be careful guys, I got a hunch they're toying with us!" Masamune warned as they ran up the third staircase.

"And hey, what about my dad? Where'd you suppose they're keeping him?" asked Gingka.

"I may not know much but I think he's probably alright," said Hikaru: "They probably just locked him up somewhere. It's Tsubasa they want."

It was when they reached the top of the fourth floor that they suddenly became surrounded on all sides by evil-looking bladers. At the far end of the group, they spotted Jack, Damian and Ryuga standing proudly amongst the bladers, Ryuga tossing a familiar violet beyblade up and down in his hand.

"So, come to rescue your little friend, have you?" said Jack.

"Where's Tsubasa? Answer me!" Kendra demanded angrily.

"I don't think I'll tell you, girly," said Jack: "Instead, how about you simply see for yourself?"

"Be careful guys," Gingka muttered cautiously.

Suddenly, from between Damian and Ryuga, two figures emerged. One was Dr. Ziggurat, his hands clutched tightly around Tsubasa. The injured teen was tied up with heavy rope and gagged with a red scarf. He could barely hold himself up and he was shivering violently, in both fear and pain.

"TSUBASA!" they shouted, making to run towards them, but Ziggurat was quick. He took out a dagger and pressed it to Tsubasa's exposed neck, softly piercing into his flesh.

"NOOO! DON'T HURT HIM! PLEASE DON'T HURT HIM!" Kendra begged desperately, bursting into terrified sobs.

"Aaawww, look at that, your poor girlfriend is mourning you already!" Ziggurat taunted as they all burst out laughing.

"GIVE HIM BACK! GIVE ME BACK MY BROTHER!" Yu screamed angrily as Gingka held him back protectively.

"He's not your 'brother' kid! Get over it!" Ryuga scoffed: "You never had a family. You're all alone! Just like eagle boy here!"

"What the hell do you want from him? And where's my dad?" Gingka demanded.

"Oh daddy's fine Gingki, it's Tsubasa who won't be!" Ziggurat threw him onto the floor and grabbed a handful of his silver hair, sinking the dagger into his forearm.

"STOP IT! STOP IT STOP IT STOP IT!" Kendra charged towards them, desperate to save her angel, but Damian grabbed her and punched her violently in the jaw before shoving her down on the ground, her friends screaming her name.

"Mmmpphhmmph!" Tsubasa tried screaming, his heart breaking unbearably as he helplessly watched his girlfriend being hurt before his eyes.

"Now I can make you all suffer! I can force you to watch each other get hurt before killing you together!" Ziggurat had an insane look in his eyes that belonged to pure evil.

"No...Tsubasa!" Kendra sobbed as she watched him struggle in his bonds, blood seeping from his cruel wounds.

"Get your filthy hands off them!" Masamune shouted: "Now!"

"Let's ask Gingka shall we? Tell me boy, would you prefer to watch your friends or your father suffer?" Ziggurat asked.

"Y-You can't-!" Gingka stammered, shaking his head. This whole scenario was turning into one hell of a nightmare.

"Wait," Ryuga said suddenly. Raising his finger, he pointed it at Yu: "Get him too. He's precious to Tsubasa."

"Just try touching him!" Masamune yelled, but the surrounding bladers fought them off. Two of them grabbed the terrified boy and dragged him towards Ziggurat whilst the other bladers held Gingka and the others back.

"Let go off me!" Yu shouted, trying to shake off the boys as they tightened their grips on his small arms.

"Such pain, such suffering!" Ziggurat licked the knife he held with ecstasy: "I thrive in it all!"

"You're all going to die here, kiddies!" Damian taunted: "The boy first!"

"No! Yu!" Kendra shouted, earning a sharp kick in her back.

"No! Please! Stop it! Stop all of this!" Yu sobbed desperately, watching Ryuga approach him with a knife.

"Ryuga! How c-could you!" Yu sobbed heartbreakingly as he watched the older boy who had once been his closest friend approaching for the kill.

"Don't worry little boy, I'll make it quick!" Ryuga laughed.

"MMPH! MMPHMM!" Tsubasa screamed as he twitched madly in his bonds, tears streaming down his face.

"Watch Tsubasa! Watch me destroy your friend!" Ryuga laughed.

Suddenly, they all heard a barrage of footsteps thundering up the staircase behind them and soon a group of policemen and elite members of the WBBA circled around them, guns in their hands.

"Enough! Let them go Ziggurat! Your game is over!" the chief officer shouted.

"Ha! You're too late to stop me! I will kill Tsubasa right here, before your eyes!" Ziggurat grabbed the teen and stood up, raising the knife.

"NO!" Kendra screamed in panic. With a sudden burst of wild energy, she punched Jack away and tore at Ziggurat, blindly aiming for the knife in his raised hand. She didn't care if she got hurt, living without Tsubasa was never going to happen! As she tried to grab his arm, he plunged the knife down and wounded her arm, but she wouldn't give up. This pain was nothing, meant nothing, not compared to what she would feel if she ever lost Tsubasa!

While he was distracted enough fighting her, two policemen went from behind him and grabbed him, pulling back the knife. Immediately, Kendra grabbed Tsubasa and moved him away from the struggling trio. Meanwhile, three policemen had succeeded in freeing Yu and one of them was holding the boy protectively against her. Gingka , Masamune, Hikaru and Madoka rushed over to help them, desperate to keep each other safe.

Ignoring her bleeding arm, Kendra tore off the gag from Tsubasa's mouth and began tearing off his ropes, desperate to free him. Gingka also began untying him and Yu rushed over to join them. Each of them was extremely shaken up and each was still afraid.

"Tsubasa! Oh Tsubasa!" Kendra sobbed heartbrokenly as she unwound the bloodstained ropes from around his body with Gingka's help. As soon as he was free, the two pulled each other in a fierce embrace, desperate to feel as close to each other as possible.

"Kendra...!" Tsubasa sobbed into her shoulder, tightening his battered arms around her: "Are you okay sweetie? Are you alright?"

"I'm okay, but what about you? Oh darling, sweet angel, what have they done to you?" Kendra cried as she stroked his hair.

"Tsubasa! Kendra!" Yu grabbed both of them in a hug, tears streaming down his face: "Oh Tsubasa, please please tell me you're okay!"

"Yu!" Tsubasa pulled the boy in a fierce hug, pressing him close protectively: "It's okay now kid, everything's okay now," he said as he stroked his blonde hair.

"Aw man, guys, we're so glad you're all okay!" Gingka sighed with extreme relief.

"Hurry kids, come with us! We'll go find Mr. Hagane!" the members of the WBBA approached them, helping them get up on their feet. Two of them supported Tsubasa between them while the others led the rest of the group away from the fights and down the staircase.

Dad...oh dad, please be alright! Gingka inwardly prayed.


	36. The Light That Never Fades

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN BEYBLADE OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS. THIS IS JUST A FAN-MADE STORY!

As they escaped down the stairs and through the empty corridors, Gingka began calling out for his father, straining to hear the sound of his voice. Tsubasa began to pant as pain got the better of him, and the two men supporting him had to set him down. Kendra immediately turned and rushed over to him, kneeling down beside him.

"Honey? Are you alright?" she asked softly, cupping his chin in her hands.

"I c-can't...stand...t-the p-pain..." he groaned, trying to relax in her sweet touch.

"You'll be okay soon sweetie. We'll take you to hospital and then you can rest up. Just hang on darling," Kendra leaned towards him and hugged him as lightly as possible so as not to pressure his wounds. She felt him relaxing slightly as his body slacked against hers. She wanted to take away the pain, all the tragedies that plagued his mind and body, and throw them all away. But for now, it was impossible. After all, the darkness still resided within him...

"Hey! I think I heard something!" Gingka cried suddenly, rushing towards the end of the corridor.

"Me too! Let's go check!" said Hikaru. The two hurried round the corner, accompanied by two members of the WBBA, and soon began to hear the sound of muffled screams. As they followed the urgent sounds, Gingka began to recognise it as his father's voice.

"Dad! We're coming dad! Hang on!" he called out.

A few moments later, they came across a corridor with a cell at its far end. Behind the iron bars was Ryo, sitting on the floor with his hands tied behind his back and a blue cloth tied around his mouth.

"DAD!" Gingka yelled, sprinting up the corridor. The other three followed suit and one of WBBA members took out a skeleton key and prised the door open. Gingka rushed in and began untying his dad as quickly as he could.

"Dad! Are you okay?" he asked.

"Yes, I'm fine Gingka, thank you," Ryo shook off the rope and pulled his son in a hug: "Are you all alright? Did you manage to save Tsubasa?"

"Yeah, he's with Kendra," Gingka said as he nuzzled his face close to his father's chest: "Oh dad, I'm so glad you're okay! I thought he hurt you!"

"No no, he didn't son, don't worry," Ryo said as he stood up: "Come on, let's all get out of here."

As soon as they rejoined the rest of the party, Tsubasa was helped back up onto his feet and they continued moving towards the exit as quickly as possible. The sound of loud fighting could still be heard from the upper storeys and they hurried downwards so that they wouldn't catch up with them.

Finally, the front door loomed in sight and they began leaving the building. The WBBA private vehicles were waiting for them outside, as were a couple of ambulances. When they began helping Tsubasa into the ambulance, Kendra quickly said: "I'm going with him! He needs me!"

"Yes, of course dear," one of the doctors held the door open for her whilst Tsubasa was laid down on a stretcher. As soon as she climbed in, they closed the doors behind them and after a few minutes the vehicles began to move.

"Don't worry my darling," Kendra whispered softly as she stroked Tsubasa's scratched hand: "It'll be alright baby."

"Ken...d-dra..." he moaned agonisingly: "The d-dark...n-ness...s-still...here..."

"We'll extinguish it together, you and me," she said determinedly: "You don't have to face it alone. I'm here for you now, my angel."

Tsubasa gave her a weak smile and closed his eyes, almost instantly falling unconscious. But this was the final step...

Could he do it?

He could barely feel his numb body, the pain drumming soundly in his muscles and he felt lightheaded. All around him was black, echoing darkness, perhaps even darker and emptier than ever before...

'Welcome back...Tsubasa...' the familiar voice hissed.

"It's darker...why?" Tsubasa asked, although he knew the answer. He felt it.

'You have suffered unbearable and excruciating pain of all sorts since we last met. This place lies within the tortured cavern of your mind. Here lies all the pain and misery you have experienced throughout your entire worthless life...and I feed upon all of it!' the darkness whispered all around him.

"Tell me...have you looked within my heart?" asked Tsubasa.

'Of course! I found all sorts of tasty pains! Some old and from the past, others new that have just taken place...'

"Is that...all you found?" Tsubasa asked quietly.

'Hn?' the darkness sounded confused at this sudden twist of response from its prey.

"In my heart, there is the strongest, inextinguishable source of light that could ever exist. You are too blind, too caught up in your darkness to see it, but it's there, and it is what keeps me going. It is the powerful force that raises me up from the depths of your darkness and forever saves me! You are weak beside it, so weak it's pathetic!" said Tsubasa.

'What?' the darkness croaked, rage dripping poisonously from its voice.

"It's the brightest light in existence, the light of pure love!" said Tsubasa.

'Argh! You're making me sick!' the darkness spat.

"My heart carries the love of my parents, who never stopped watching over me and protecting me. It carries the love of friendship that my friends surround me with, but most importantly, it carries my love for Kendra!"

'Gaaahhh! Stop it! Stop this nonsense! This-this gruesome foolishness!' the darkness screamed. Through the black mist that enveloped him, streaks of bright white light began streaming through, shedding their protective silver light onto the evil shroud.

"Yes, Kendra, my angel. She gifts me with all the love I could ever need, and that is what I feed on! What I feed on to defeat YOU!" Tsubasa suddenly became encased in a blinding white aura that radiated gracefully from his beautiful body, killing the darkness with its peace.

"Nooo! Nooooooooo! Curse you! Curse you all!" the darkness screamed in agony as the light began taking over, turning the black cavern into a haven of peace and hope.

"Your time is up, leave!" Tsubasa put his last effort into banishing the remaining darkness, its hollow screams ebbing away into the fading mist. And suddenly, he saw another bright light before him, two familiar figures standing there holding each other's hands.

"Darling...you did it!" his mother's sweet voice touched him like a gentle caress.

"Mother! Father!" Tsubasa rushed over to them, entering the bright aura of love before him.

"You're free now son," said his father: "You're finally free..."

"Your new life with the people who care about you awaits," said his mother.

"I'll never ever forget about you..." Tsubasa whispered in a choked voice: "If only there was some way...some way to bring you back...We'd be such a happy family now!"

"Some things are meant to be, my dearest," his mother touched his silver hair: "But that is the beauty of life. It awaits you my darling...go, thrive in it as we never could..."

"Remember, we're always here for you son...in your heart," said his father.

As the light faded away, Tsubasa finally breathed a sigh of relief.

Yes, life was his to enjoy now. Light had given him another chance.


	37. The Fortune of Meeting You

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN BEYBLADE OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS. THIS IS JUST A FAN-MADE STORY!

The first thing he heard was the faint sound of musical chirping, seeming to come from somewhere far off. He could also hear a rhythmic beeping that sounded much closer, possibly coming from his left and seemed to be made by a machine. He felt warm and comfortable and soon realised that he was lying on a soft bed. Slowly, he began to open his eyes. At first his vision was blurred and cloudy, and he could only make out a few different coloured shapes around him, a pale blue one that was probably the wall, and a blue box encased within, possibly a window. After blinking a couple of times, the shapes began to sharpen into objects, and he could see a wardrobe and a couple of chairs. As he shook off his drowsiness, his vision returned to normal and he saw that he was in a hospital ward.

It was then that the sweet voice reached his ears, sweeter than anything he had heard so far...

"Tsubasa?"

Slowly, he turned his head and his heart leapt with joy when he saw Kendra, sitting beside him on a chair. Her graceful black hair sat pleasantly on her shoulders, framing her adorable smiling face which was alight with joy and relief.

"K-Ken...dra," Tsubasa murmured, trying to lift up his hand to touch her.

"Oh thank goodness! Thank goodness you're alright!" Kendra gently took his hand in hers and kissed it lovingly: "I couldn't wait for you to finally wake up! I so desperately need to hear your sweet voice, my beautiful angel."

"How long...have I been...asleep?" he asked weakly, relaxing as she stroked his bandaged hand.

"A week and a half, but to me it felt like a year. Oh honey, I was so so worried about you! I thought you...oh, I c-can't..." tears began to fall down her cheeks, trickling daintily down her chin as her beautiful features contorted with pain.

"Don't cry, sweetheart...It's okay, everything's gonna be...alright now," Tsubasa brought her hand over to his lips and kissed it fondly, breathing in the familiar scent of her skin.

"I-I k-know it's j-just that...I hate seeing you s-suffer like t-this," she cried softly.

"As long as you're with me...in my heart...I will never lose...this battle," he whispered.

Kendra dried her eyes and reached out to stroke his soft silver hair that had been washed from the blood. Most parts of his body were bandaged and many of his wounds had healed at least partially through. He wasn't in pain but he felt rather tight and not so free to move.

"The others...are they alright?" he asked.

"Yeah, everyone's okay. Oh, by the way, the police picked this up from Ryuga," Kendra grabbed something from his bedside cupboard and placed it in his hand. As he brought it up to take a look, he saw his familiar Earth Eagle resting snugly in his palm, glowing a peaceful violet in the sunlight.

"My beyblade!" he said happily.

"Oh, and just so you know, your eagle's fine too. I visited him yesterday in the woods and he was happy to see me," said Kendra.

"Thank goodness..." he sighed: "Thank you, my love."

Kendra leaned down and kissed him soundly on the lips, relishing the sweet taste she had been denied of for so long now. He savoured the touch of her lips, feeling her love for him as she gently licked his tongue. Every time she touched him, all his misery and sorrow seemed to ebb away like a tender caress that slipped off him. All of the worries that plagued his mind were loosened and banished into nothingness as soon as he laid his eyes upon her.

"I love you..." she whispered against his lips.

"I love you too," he kissed her once more before she straightened back up and continued to caress his hair.

Suddenly, he said: "I saw them."

"Hm? Who?" asked Kendra.

"My parents. I saw them, twice now...They came to me, comforted me...after I defeated the darkness..." his eyes became filled with indecipherable emotion that was somewhat alien to her. They spoke of an ancient sorrow, of a miserable heart-aching loss that seemed to shatter his soul. She felt that she didn't have the right to gaze into those eyes.

But he looked at her anyway, because he trusted her.

"I banished the darkness...and then I saw them. They told me that they loved me...told me they were sorry...for neglecting me..." his voice choked up and his face was overcome by excruciating pain: "They t-told me they l-loved each other...they promised me t-that they w-were watching over m-me..."

"I'm so glad," Kendra whispered, watching him intently. She could almost hear his heart splitting into pieces, could almost see the loss radiating from his soul. And then he burst out crying, sobbing so hard that he broke her own heart. He cried and cried, moaning in emotional pain and loss, choking in his despair.

"I n-need t-them Kend-dra! I need t-them!" he sobbed, tears streaming uncontrollably down his contorted face: "If only t-they w-were still h-here! We'd b-be s-so happy t-toget-ther!"

"I know sweetie, I know," Kendra gathered him in a warm embrace, careful not to pressure his wounds. She stroked his face and kissed each tear, making gentle shushing sounds to calm him down. But he was releasing all of his life's bitter pain, all the sourness of his disappointments and the sorrow of all his torture. All these years he had been forced to endure the most painful experiences life had to offer, and he had never had so much as a single human person to confide in.

"I want m-mum and d-dad!" he sobbed into Kendra's shoulder as she tried to hide her own tears. She wanted to reach out to him, show him that she understood him, offer words of comfort...But she couldn't. She was speechless with shock, and could only offer him physical comfort.

"Kend-dra...oh K-Kend-dra!" he cried.

"It will be okay honey..." she murmured: "Hush sweetie, don't cry. Mum and dad want you to be happy. They want to see you smile."

"How c-can I e-ever sm-mile...after all I've b-been through? Oh K-Kendra!" he broke down, sobbing madly into her shirt.

"It's hard, I know. It is. But, me and your friends, we'll make it easy...we'll bring you the happiness you deserve," said Kendra: "We'll show you the true beauty of life, and we'll be with you while you heal. Never forget this darling: you are not alone. We love you more than words can ever explain."

"I k-know," he sniffled, trying to calm himself.

"Yu grew up as a lonely child, deprived of a loving family. You are his hero, you saved him from loneliness and showed him the true meaning of family. He thinks of you as his brother, and he won't live without you," said Kendra.

Shakily, Tsubasa smiled and wiped his sore eyes, trying hard to stop his tears.

"To me, you are more precious than all the riches in the world combined. You are the most beautiful, kind-hearted, gentle person I have ever had the wonderful fortune of meeting...You give my life a meaning," she leaned in and kissed him soundly on his wet cheek, stroking his other one.

"Kendra...thank you...thank you so much!" he wrapped his bandaged arms around her and snuggled close to her, feeling his pain ebbing away almost magically.

"I will never stop being here for you, because you are my heart, my soul, my life..." she whispered in his ear.

"I love you so much sweetheart...if only I could show you just how much you mean to me...Oh my sweet sweet angel, I love you so much, my dearest, darling angel," he murmured.

"I love you too, baby," she kissed him tenderly on the lips: "I love you too..."


	38. All Together Again

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN BEYBLADE OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS. THIS IS JUST A FAN-MADE STORY!

Two months later, Tsubasa was completely healed and ready to finally leave the hospital and step out into the great outdoors once more. All of his friends, including Ryo, came to take him back home, all extremely happy that they would finally all be together again. Yu couldn't contain his excitement and was constantly discussing what he would do with Tsubasa as soon as they got him out.

"First, I wanna have a beybattle with him!" he said as they sat in the car while Ryo drove them to hospital: "Then I wanna go to the park with him and eat ice-cream and candy together! Oh! And then we'll play with my kitten Libra!"

"So where do chances to breath come in?" Gingka quipped as they laughed.

"Awww but I sooooo miss him Gingki! You have no idea how much I missed him! I can't wait to play with him and hang out again!" Yu cried happily.

"I can't wait to see him either!" said Kendra: "I really want us to go out together again like we used to before all these fiascos happened!"

"Oh and hey, don't forget the tournament!" said Masamune: "We still need to face Team Garcia, Team Excalibur, and this new team, Team Wild Fang!" said Masamune.

"Oh yeah! And research about team Wild Fang told me that Kyoya and Benkei are actually on the team!" Madoka exclaimed.

"What? So that's where they've been all this time!" Gingka screeched: "Hah! Bring it Kyoya! I'm so lookin' forward to our battle!"

"And this time, Tsubasa will be battling with us on the team!" said Masamune: "Thank goodness for that! I'd thought that the whole team was gonna fall apart!"

"We're soooooo gonna win guys! Don'tcha worry oooonnee bit! Team Garcia are losers! Team Excalibur ain't so tough! And Wild Fang? Blah! They're goin' down!" said Yu.

"Hey look guys! We're here!" Kendra squealed happily as their car pulled to a stop beside the hospital.

"Oh yeah baby! Big bro, here I come! Race ya to the door!" Yu jumped out of the car and shot off towards the main entrance in a flurry of uncontainable excitement.

Once inside, the receptionist guided them to the main hall where Tsubasa was waiting. Yu rushed towards him and grabbed him in a strong embrace, pressing his face close to him.

"Oh Tsubasa! I missed you so so so so much!" he cried as the two hugged each other fiercely.

"I missed you too kiddo!" Tsubasa ruffled his hair fondly and kissed the boy on the top of his head.

"Tsubasa!" Kendra was next, immediately pulling him in a hug and kissing him wherever she could reach as he stroked her silky hair.

"Honey...I love you sweetie!" he said lovingly, kissing her sweetly on the lips.

"Yeah! All together again!" Gingka cried happily.

Suddenly, they heard a voice from behind them...

"Masamune...?"

"Huh?" Masamune turned and couldn't believe his eyes. Standing behind him were Zeo and Toby, staring at him with looks of joy on their faces.

Masamune gasped, covering his mouth in shock, then said: "Z-Zeo? T-Toby? Guuuuyyyss!"

The three ran towards each other and embraced happily, all immensely glad to be finally reunited again.

"Hey look! It's Masamune's friends! They're alright!" said Tsubasa.

"Oh thank goodness!" Madoka cheered.

"Guys! I've missed you so so much! Oh guys I'm so glad you're okay!" Masamune sobbed as he hugged them fiercely.

"We spent a lot of time in hospital after they found and released us," Zeo explained: "Toby especially needed intense medical care to regain his senses and return to normal. Those freaks almost drove us insane!"

"Toby! Y-You're okay now?" Masamune asked concernedly.

"Yeah, I'm much better pal!" Toby gave him one of his familiar warm smiles and rubbed his shoulder: "It took a while, but I finally regained my senses. Now we can all be best friends again!"

"Oh man! This is the best day EVER!" said Gingka.

"It sure is!" said Kendra: "Now then, let's go win that tournament!"


End file.
